By that Sin fell the Angels
by triforcelord
Summary: Good. Evil. Light. Dark. The most powerful forces in the universe. Whenever they collide, something is always lost. However, it is when two goods challenge each other when the damage is highest. Even angels can fall, even demons can rise. It falls to the weight of their sins, and the one who judges. It should not be forgotten, however, that even the greatest can misjudge.
1. Chapter 1

**By that Sin fell the Angels**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with a new story! This story is going to be a NaruHina fic, because I love that pairing. It's pretty much the only one I'll read, so therefore most, if not all, of the stories that I write that are in the Naruto section are NaruHina. Well, I don't want to talk…write your ears off in the first chapter, so please enjoy this creation of mine!

(Edit: Put in some new line breaks, and fixed some minor errors.)

**By that Sin fell the Angels Chapter 1: The Power Hidden Within**

Left. Right. Another right. Left. Left. Jump. Straight.

It was a hazy night in the forest surrounding Konohagakure. The clouds covered the full moon, casting dark shadows over the already darkened forest. There was a low-lying mist, and, although it may have been just a trick of the eye, the mist itself seemed to be blackened…

With the mist in place, even the most trained eyes could only pick out two odd shadows, one roughly human-sized and one roughly the size of a house. However, even with the size of the larger shadow, not a sound was heard from the odd mist.

Crackle, Crackle…BOOOOM! There was a brief flash of light, and a noise that pierced even the dark mist. Tall pines could be seen giving out due to their supporting roots being blown to bits. The human-sized shadow could be seen dodging in and out of the falling trees at an inhuman speed, seemingly going towards the bright lights in the distance that was the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

However, even this wasn't enough to slow the larger shadow. The shadow had been pinned down by a massive tree, but, with an earsplitting roar, it sprung to its feet and ripped the tree to shreds with its massive claws.

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO MAKE YOU STAY DOWN?!" A voice, presumably belonging to the human-sized shadow, yelled angrily with a hint of fear in his voice.

"_Calm down!_" A voice said, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, "_You can defeat him! You must defeat him!_"

The man took a deep breath and focused. Instantly, the air was alive with the sound of electricity crackling and sheer power. The man thrust his hand skyward and said in harmony with the other voice, "_**TSUYOI RAKURAI: LEVEL 3!**_"

What happened next was a feat that won the Kyuubi's respect for many years to follow.

Instantly, the man started glowing golden, with purple sparks of lightning flying around him, causing the approaching beast to shield its eyes. A golden vortex appeared above the pair, crackling with purple bolts. The man, with a roar of effort and a lone tear finding its way out of his eye, swung his hand down, causing hundreds of thousands of bolts of golden and royal purple lightning to strike down on them.

The roar of pain of the demon was heard over all else, but if one listened closely enough, one could hear what sounded like a human scream, not one of pain, but one of sorrow…

When the attack finished, all that was left was a smoking crater a mile in diameter. In the very center of this crater was a strange-looking, translucent man kneeling in front of a single wet spot on the ground. The man placed one hand on the dampened ground, and one hand over his heart. He spoke in a sorrowful, but determined tone, one that spoke of immeasurable sadness, yet of the will to go on.

"My friend, please forgive me. I have sinned yet again, and it has cost you your life. But make no mistake, your legacy shall be continued. I swear it upon the great Elder Trio, and may the gods get their wish if I break this vow."

He knelt a few seconds more, than stood up. In a flash of light, he was gone.

Or so it was thought.

* * *

It was a fine spring day in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly in the east, making the villagers cheer at the stop to the storms that had been plaguing them for weeks. The wind was blowing its gentle breath across the village, carrying with it the sweet smell of berries and tree sap from the forest. All in all, it was a good day.

Sadly, however, the people in the place where our story starts were unable to enjoy the beautiful day due to…minor complications.

"OH COME _ON_!" A blonde child wearing an orange jumpsuit complained childishly, not for the first time. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK INSIDE TAKING A STUPID TEST WHEN THE WEATHER IS ACTUALLY NICE?! I could be pranking the ANBU, but _nooooo, _I have toOWWWWWWW!" Exactly what Naruto had to do was never found out due to a pink haired girl wearing a red dress decorated sparsely with white circles, who happened to be sitting on Naruto's left, raised her fist angrily. And started swinging said appendage quickly in a downwards motion on the boys cranium. In short, Sakura was beating the crap out of Naruto, as usual.

"You-lazy-no-good-bratty-whiner!" Sakura growled, punching Naruto with each word, "You don't even know what today is, do you?" She stopped hitting Naruto and crossed her arms, glaring at said blonde, who quickly nodded. He had learned long ago to always agree with whatever girls like Sakura said immediately. It meant less pain for him…usually.

Sakura huffed. "Well, I'll tell you. Today is the day of the graduation exam, when we'll finally graduate from the shinobi Academy and become full-fledged ninja. Well, most of us anyways…" She said this last part with a meaningful look at Naruto, who straightened up indignantly.

"Oi, you should watch what you say when you're talking to me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly, causing many people to groan because they knew what was coming next.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, do we really have to go through this again?" She asked, annoyed.

But Naruto wasn't listening. He had jumped up onto the desk and pointed at Sakura. "I'll tell you why!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, getting exasperated looks from everyone in the room. Everyone, that is, except a girl with indigo-colored hair sitting in the back of the room, who leaned forward… "It's because I'm going to become the Hokage, and be greater than all the rest of them! Believe it!" He grinned widely…and kept grinning widely until Sakura pulled him back into his seat.

"Well, Naruto, do you want to know the first step to becoming Hokage?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile on her face, slightly scaring Naruto.

"Wh-What's that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked nervously. His nervousness quickly turned to fear as Sakura's smile increased.

"Well, I'll tell you." Sakura smiled angelically. Her expression quickly changed to a demonic one. "START STUDYING SO YOU CAN PASS THE EXAM!" Naruto quickly nodded and took out his textbook.

Sakura nodded, satisfied with her work, and turned to a black haired boy sitting next to her with an adoring look on her face. "Wasn't that great, Sasuke-kun?" She said girlishly.

The black haired boy glanced at her and looked away. "Hn." Was all he said.

Unfortunately for Sakura, a girl with long platinum blonde hair saw said pink haired girl's fruitless attempts to charm Sasuke and stormed over to them. She shoved both Naruto and Sakura out of the way and made her way over to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" The platinum blonde said, leaning over so that her…assets were hanging right in front of Sasuke's face. "What's up?" Sasuke didn't even look.

However, a now angry Sakura pushed Ino away from Sasuke. "Hey, stay away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!"

Ino was livid. "What did you call me, Forehead-girl?!"

"Ino-pig! What are you gonna do about it?!"

"More than you can, Forehead-girl!"

"Oh? Well, at least my forehead is more attractive than a dirty pig!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

"INO-PIG!"

Naruto, against his better judgement, decided to break up the girl's fight before they killed each other, or, much more likely, him.

"A-ano," Naruto began nervously, "I don't think you guys should-" That was as far as he got before he brought forth the wrath of two angry girls upon himself.

On the other side of the room, a wild, feral-looking boy and a boy wearing sunglasses and a high collar were watching the scene with amusement. Well, one could only guess at what was going on inside of the sunglass-wearing kid's head, but it was safe to say that the feral-looking boy was amused, if his smirk was anything to go by.

"Man, the stuff that Naruto gets himself into." The feral-looking boy said, shaking his head at Naruto, who was now in the process of having the words "Ninja Arts: Grade 4" imprinted on his head.. "If anyone else had to go through that hell, I'd probably feel bad for them. What do you think, Shino?"

"…" And a movement of his sunglasses was, predictably, the sunglass-wearing boy's only response.

"I should've seen that coming." Kiba grumbled, crossing his arms and sighing.

Meanwhile, in another part of the classroom, two boys were surveying the scene that was unfolding in front of everyone. Well, one was anyway. One of the boys had black hair that stuck out of the back of his head like a pineapple, and was wearing relatively plain clothes with his clan's crest on each shoulder, with a chain mesh shirt underneath.. The other boy was extremely fa-big boned and was going through bags of potato chips at a rate that would leave a health physician keeling over from a heart attack in seconds.

The pineapple-hair boy was watching Naruto feeling what the female race could do when enraged with a bored expression on his face, as if all he wanted to do was to daydream or watch the clouds, but what he was watching was just interesting enough to keep him awake and interested.. He sighed and turned to the round boy. "Man, how does Naruto manage to get himself into those kinds of troublesome situations?" Shikamaru grumbled, "It's troublesome just watching that." He lazily waved his hand in the direction of the human punching bag...I mean Naruto.

"Shikamaru, you think that _everything's _troublesome." Choji said in between bites. "You need to loosen up more." Choji then paused, and started sweating profusely. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Choji's expression. He was looking from the chip to Shikamaru and back to the chip repeatedly with an intense expression on his face, as if he was making a life or death decision.

After about ten seconds of this, Choji stopped and took a deep breath. "Here, have a chip." Choji said, gritting his teeth while offering said piece of his soul.

Shikamaru took the chip, even though he wasn't really a fan of snacking, but he didn't want to disappoint Choji after the, ahem, "mental suffering" he had just gone through.. As he absentmindedly munched it, his eyes glazed over as he thought of different counterstrategies for his own father's shogi strategies. If only he could get past his bishop...

Meanwhile, in the back of the room, an indigo-haired girl with eyes lightly dusted with lavender and a thick jacket tto hide her maturing form watched Naruto get pummeled with worry and a hint of self-loathing in her eyes. 'I hope Naruto-kun will be alright.' Hinata thought, wincing at a particularly solid punch by Sakura. She wanted to help her crush, but she didn't have the courage to actually stand up to Sakura or Ino. She didn't want to get another "you are a weak, spineless failure" talk from her father, or another "you are fated to be weak" talk from her cousin.

Just when it seemed like Naruto was about to pass out from repeated blows his swollen cranium, Iruka walked into the classroom. Immediately, the entire class was back in their seats as if nothing had happened, while Iruka walked slowly towards the direct front of the classroom.

'Thank Kami that's over!' Naruto thought, relieved. As he slumped down onto his desk with his new collection of bruises, scratches, and somehow cat scratches (outside, a cat with a red ribbon in its ear sneezed as it ran away from a certain academy...) he made a silent vow never to piss off Sakura, or any other female that wasn't an enemy/jerkass, on purpose ever again. Well, except for his pranks, but those didn't really piss anyone off...just like Tsunade doesn't have a gambling issue...nope, not at all...

"Good morning class." Iruka said, nodding in the direction of the class and stopping in front of them.

"GOOD MORNING IRUKA SENSEI!" The entire class chorused. Well, except Shino, of course.

Iruka stood in front of the class with a solemn expression on his face. "Now as you all know, today is a very important day for you." He said, looking at each of them individually before continuing. "Today is the day that many of you will be leaving these halls forever, and become a full-fledged shinobi." At this, a few of the children cheered, and Iruka waited for them to calm down before continuing.

"When you hear your name called, come into the other room and perform the jutsu we tell you to. And don't worry; you won't have to summon dragons or anything like that." Iruka chuckled, as did a few other students , although theirs was more nervous than actually humored. Some students were seen exchanging nervous glances while others were squirming nervously in their seats. In Choji's case, he had finished his potato chips in less than thirty seconds after Iruka's little speech and was now reaching his hand into the bag in the motion of grabbing a chip and brought the empty hand back to his mouth with a haunted expression on his face.

Even though the majority of the students (CoughcannonfodderCough...and Choji) were nervous, there were a couple who seemed like they either were confident, or didn't care. For example, Shikamaru just did what he normally did: he put his head down on the desk and went into the arms of Morpheus. Kiba was yelling about how awesome he was going to do on the test with Akamaru barking in agreement. Sakura and Ino were arguing over Sasuke, literally, while said emo was developing a noticeable twitch over his left eye. Shino was being Shino. Hinata, while not on Choji's level of nervousness, was still noticeably nervous, judging by her teeth chattering slightly.

However, even the normally overconfident Naruto was somewhat nervous. He had been practicing his taijutsu and all three of the Academy ninjutsu until two in the morning the previous night, and knew that he could pass this time as long as he didn't have to perform..._that_...jutsu.

'With my luck, though, I will have to do that jutsu.' Naruto thought dejectedly.

The student's reactions were cut short, however, by Iruka clearing his throat. Once he had the (somewhat relative) attention of the class, he pulled out a scroll and looked it over. "Mikiru Akira, please follow me to the other room for your exam." Iruka said, rolling up the scroll. A nervous-looking girl with bright red hair got up and followed Iruka out of the classroom to the other room across the hallway.

Gradually, the chatter started back up in the classroom until it was at the level it had been at before Iruka had come in. However, if one looked closely enough one could see that there was generally a slightly higher level of nervousness in the faces of the students. Naruto had actually taken out his (now very beaten) textbook and was actually reading it.

This greatly surprised Hinata, as Naruto rarely, if ever, took out his textbook and actually read it. It worried the indigo-haired girl, and she even contemplated mustering up her courage to sit down next to him and talk to him.

'I would probably be more of a distraction than anything else.' Hinata thought sadly. She knew that Naruto was actually doing the right thing, but it still didn't help her worry.

One by one, the number of people dwindled down in the room until it was only Naruto and Hinata left.

'This is my chance!' Hinata thought to herself, 'This is my chance to finally talk to Naruto-kun! All I have to do is just walk over there and, and…' Hinata sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to muster up the courage to talk to him today...or this week...maybe next week...or not...

But when Naruto's name was called, and Hinata saw how depressed his profile looked, the pain in her heart allowed her to slightly overcome her shyness.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shyly. Her voice was so quiet, that if there had been even one conversation in the room, nobody would've been able to hear her.

Naruto jumped, startled, then remembered who the voice belonged to. He turned around to face Hinata. "Yeah, Hinata?" He said with a huge smile, one that didn't fool the Hyuuga heiress for one second.

Hinata, gathering up all of her courage, smiled slightly and said, "D-Don't worry, N-Naruto-kun. I-I know you can d-do it." Her heart swelled like a balloon when she saw Naruto's face light up in an extremely happy grin.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said, still grinning, "I needed that!" With that, a now happier and slightly more confident Naruto walked through the door leading out into the hallway, across which the testing room was located.

Hinata blushed heavily at Naruto's words, even as the hyperactive blonde who had her heart walked away. She probably would have tried to say something else, but the only coherent thought she had in her head was: 'I talked to Naruto-kun!'

However, even though Hinata didn't notice it, somewhere deep in the girls subconscious, something began to stir..

* * *

When Naruto walked into the room, he was surprised to see the other instructor, Mizuki, in there, sitting next to Iruka. That was strange, because Mizuki almost never showed up during tests. The only time the students normally saw him was during taijutsu and weapons practice, so it was only natural that Naruto was confused.

Iruka noticed the puzzled look Naruto had on his face and explained. "Mizuki is here to be kind of like a second opinion, just in case if I miss something, or vice versa." He explained, "It ensures that the test is both fair and to make sure that only those who deserve it pass."

Naruto nodded in understanding and said, "Okay, so now what jutsu do I have to completely dominate, Iruka sensei?" Although he was acting confident on the outside, on the inside, Naruto was praying to every god he knew about that it wouldn't be _that _jutsu. Again.

Iruka scanned a paper on his desk. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, you must perform the clone jutsu." He looked expectantly at Naruto.

Inside, Naruto was slowly falling apart. 'Oh great.' Naruto thought miserably, 'It is _that _jutsu again. I suck at clones!'

However, Naruto remembered what Hinata had said, and steeled his nerves. 'Okay, here goes nothing!' Naruto thought before forming the clone hand seal.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said, hoping against hope for a good result. There was a puff of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, there _was _a clone there. However, the clone was lying lifeless on the ground, and after a few seconds, the clone dispelled with a noise that sounded like a fart.

Naruto winced at his miserable attempt at a clone and looked hopefully at Iruka and Mizuki. His hopes were crushed, however, when he saw Iruka shaking his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Iruka said sadly, "But you failed again."

"B-But-" Naruto tried to protest, but he was cut short by Mizuki.

"Now, Iruka-sensei, Naruto did manage to create one clone, even if it is a bit, erm, flawed. That _is _better than he did last year, so maybe we can cut him a break?" Mizuki said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Naruto looked at Iruka hopefully. But his hopes were crushed for the second time that day when he saw Iruka shaking his head again. "I'm sorry, Mizuki-sensei." Iruka said, "But the number of clones needed to graduate is at least three usable clones. Naruto only managed to create one, and it's hardly usable. I'm afraid I just can't let Naruto pass." He looked at Naruto sadly. "I'm sorry, but you can try again next year. You're dismissed."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the room slowly and dejectedly. Once he was in the hall, he immediately kicked over a trash can, sending its contents flying across the hall.

"WHY IN THE HELL CAN'T I PASS!?" Naruto screamed, a whirlwind of emotions flying around inside of him. He was angry at Iruka for not letting him pass, he was angry at himself for not trying hard enough, he was sad that he failed for the second time in a row, and he was depressed to know that he was going to be left behind by his friends when they became shinobi while he was stuck in the stupid Academy.

Naruto roared in rage and kicked another trash can, sending it flying across the hall and through a window, resulting in a loud commotion from the training field when it landed near a group of children who were doing their taijutsu exam.

'Who cares if I get in trouble anyway?!' Naruto thought angrily, 'It's not like it'll matter to any of the sensei's. They're just concentrating on the people who passed!' Naruto kicked yet another trash can and kicked it until it resembled a compacted car.

So preoccupied was Naruto with his emotions that he didn't hear Iruka call for Hinata Hyuuga. She came out into the hallway just in time to see Naruto kick yet another trash can through yet another window. She was extremely alarmed by this behavior from the normally happy-go-lucky Naruto, so it wasn't surprising when she suddenly yelled out, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto froze in mid-kick and turned slowly to face her. His eyes were slightly red, but he made a half-hearted attempt to smile. "H-Hey, Hinata." He said, trying and failing to hide his pain from the Hyuuga, who wasn't fooled in the slightest. Although Naruto tried to hide it, she still saw the mess that Naruto had made in the hallway.

Hinata had recovered her shyness, but because she honestly wanted to make sure that Naruto wouldn't do something stupid, she still felt bold enough to talk to Naruto. "W-Why were y-you k-kicking the t-trash cans around?" She asked, a worried expression on her face, "Wh-What's wrong?" She thought she already knew what was wrong, but she didn't want to assume the wrong thing and make him even angrier.

Naruto's smile disappeared in a flash. He mumbled something with his eyes downcast and shadowed.

"W-What?" Hinata asked. She immediately knew she had asked a bad question because of the glare Naruto was shooting her. She looked away from the look in Naruto's eyes, unable to handle the amount of anger that was being directed towards her.

"I said I failed." Naruto said, his voice strangely calm, although Hinata heard an undercurrent of seething anger hiding in the tone of his voice.

This hurt Hinata's heart to hear this. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm sorry about th-" However, she was interrupted by a very angry Naruto.

"Will you _shut up _with your fake apologies already!?" Naruto hissed, making Hinata recoil like she had been struck with a burning poker. "I know you're only saying that to make yourself feel better. Nobody really feels _sorry _for me, ever! Everybody just beats me up, or, if they actually have a conscience, says they're sorry for whatever happens to me. But you know what I think? I think that if they were really sorry, they would've tried to prevent what they were sorry for in the first place. So shut up with your fake apologies already, liar. You're no different from the rest of them." And with that, Naruto turned on his heel and stormed off, slamming the door behind him and leaving a broken Hinata to cry before she took her graduation exam.

* * *

As Naruto walked along the halls, some of his adrenaline wore off, and he somewhat coherently thought about what had just transpired between himself and Hinata. The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. He now realized that there was nothing Hinata could've done to prevent him failing. If anyone was to blame for him failing, it was him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was one of the few who was actually nice to him whenever he did something stupid. Add those to the fact that she had actually tried to boost his morale before the exam, and he felt like a total asshole.

He punched the wall with a frustrated growl. He vowed that he would do anything to make Hinata forgive him. Anything.

* * *

Hinata's test was not going so well. She couldn't seem to concentrate on her chakra control, and kept breaking down and sobbing when she was supposed to be forming hand seals.

Iruka sighed for the what seemed like the fifth time. "Hinata, if you can't pull yourself together, I'll be forced to mark you down as failing. Honestly, I don't believe that you deserve that. So, please, try to pull yourself together and focus on making a clone, okay?" Iruka decided that with the state she was in right now, he would accept just one clone to be passable.

Hinata shakily nodded, wiped her eyes, and tried to concentrate on her jutsu. However, just when she was about to perform the Bunshin jutsu, Naruto's words came floating back to her.

_You're no different from the rest of them._

Hinata's concentration slipped and she broke the justu, breaking down and crying again.

Iruka sighed. Even though he didn't want to, it looked like he would have to give her a failing grade.

However, just when he was about to say the words, a certain blonde boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit burst into the room. He looked at Hinata crying, to Iruka's half-open mouth, to Mizuki's surprised expression, and felt the guilt crushing him.

Naruto marched to Iruka's desk, past the still sobbing Hinata, who didn't meet his eyes, and said , "Okay, Iruka-sensei, please let Hinata pass. It's my fault she's like that. I was a total asshole to her for something that wasn't her fault, and she didn't deserve that. She's too good of a person for anyone to say stuff like that to her." Hinata looked up to see Naruto staring straight at her. "I'm sorry Hinata." He said, meaning every word of his little speech.

Hinata then did something completely unexpected. She jumped up, ran over to Naruto, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Naruto just let her sob into his chest while he awkwardly patted her back.

'I made her feel this bad?' Naruto thought, feeling even guiltier. However, that guilt was pushed to the side when Hinata looked up and gave him a bright smile.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, "I-I know it w-was probably h-hard to apologize."

Naruto was thoroughly bewildered by this show of affection towards him but he gave his trademark grin anyway and said, "It's no problem, Hinata!"

Iruka cleared his throat, reminding the two that they weren't alone. Naruto and Hinata quickly separated, blushing heavily.

"Okay, Hinata," Iruka said, smiling slightly, "Do you think you're ready now?" Iruka already knew the answer, as he saw the newfound confidence that shone in Hinata's eyes. 'Naruto certainly has an affect on her.' Iruka internally mused.

"Y-Yes, Iruka-sensei!" Hinata said, making the hand seals for the Clone jutsu. Instantly, there was a poof of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki looked around in awe. Surrounding them was no less than ten fully usable clones.

Iruka recovered first. "Hinata Hyuuga, you pass with flying colors! Congratulations, graduate!" Iruka said, grinning widely while Hinata had to work hard not to pass out at the looks the people in the room were giving her, "Here, take this headband and wear it with pride." He took a headband from the table next to him and tossed it to the blushing girl, who, after a few seconds of contemplation, tied it around her neck.

Naruto recovered next. "Congratulations, Hinata!" He said ecstatically, giving her a hug. Hinata barely could hold one to consciousness. "That's a good look on you!" This, however, was too much for the poor girl, who had gone back to her shy mentality, and she promptly passed out.

Iruka and Mizuki sweatdropped while Naruto was freaking out due to Hinata passing out.

"AHHHHHHHH! HINATA! WHY ARE YOU RED AND SLEEPING WHILE SAYING MY NAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN?! IS YOUR BRAIN BROKEN?!" Said freaking out boy yelled with wide eyes while checking the unconscious girl for a pulse.

"She'll be fine, Naruto." Iruka said, sweatdropping slightly, "Well, that's that. Naruto, can you move Hinata to that bench over there? I think she would want to wake up on a more comfortable place than the floor." Naruto complied and picked up Hinata bridal-style, placing her on the bench when he got there.

"Well, Naruto, you're free to go. Sorry about your test results, but I think that with a little more practice and hard work, you can definitely pass next year." Iruka said encouragingly, not knowing how much of an effect his words inadvertently had on the blonde knucklehead.

Naruto had almost forgotten about his failing grade with the excitement of Hinata passing, but it came back in full force. This time, however, he forced it down and walked out the door slowly. This time, no noise was heard from the hallway aside from the front doors opening and closing, which most likely meant that Naruto had left the building.

After he heard the front door close, Iruka turned to Mizuki. "You're free to go as well, Mizuki-sensei." He said "I just need to clean up a little, and you've done enough for the day."

Mizuki nodded. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei." He said, getting up and stretching. "I am feeling a little tired." He yawned slightly as he walked towards the door that lead to the hallway.

As Iruka was busy gathering up the papers and leftover headbands, he missed the malicious smirk that flitted along Mizuki's face as he walked towards the front of the building.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the lone swing in front of the Academy, watching the newly graduated ninja be praised by their family and friends with a feeling of loneliness. Seeing as he didn't have any family or friends, there was nobody to greet him.

"Not that they would be praising me anyways." Naruto sighed. "Who would praise a failure like me?"

"Not everyone thinks you're a failure, Naruto." Said a voice from his left.

Naruto jerked his head to see Mizuki watching him. "W-When did you get there?!" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Not too long ago." Mizuki replied, "Come on. I want to talk with you."

Mizuki turned and jumped onto a roof, stopping and waiting for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto sighed and decided to see what Mizuki wanted to talk with him about. He jumped to the same roof as Mizuki and followed him across the rooftops until they came to a small ledge sticking out of a house, most likely Mizuki's.

"Sit down, Naruto." Mizuki said. Naruto sat down on the ledge next to Mizuki.

Once they were situated, Mizuki began to speak. "I like this spot." Mizuki said, looking at the sun which was quickly beginning to hide behind the Hokage Mountain, "It's calm, peaceful, and away from everything. It's also a good spot for making tough decisions in life."

Naruto looked up at Mizuki in surprise. "How do you-?" Naruto tried to ask.

"How do I know that you're debating whether or not you should become a ninja?" Mizuki said, a hint of amusement on his face. He chuckled slightly when Naruto made a face similar to a what a fish out of water would look like. "Well, you see, I once was making the exact same decision, in this exact same spot."

Naruto was beginning to wonder just how many more times Mizuki would surprise him before their chat was over. "So you failed the graduation test too?" Naruto asked, curiosity in his eyes.

Mizuki smiled slightly. "No, I didn't fail the graduation exam. But I went through...a bad time when I started to question myself a lot. Eventually, I walked out of my house and came to this exact same spot, and made a choice. As you can see, I made the choice to keep learning the way of the shinobi, but even today I don't know whether or not I made the right choice.

Naruto digested this information. He understood what Mizuki was saying, but he still had a question. "Mizuki-sensei, what made you make the decision to keep trying to become a ninja?" He asked.

Mizuki smiled. "The answer is simple: I decided to follow my dreams."

Instantly, everything became clear to Naruto. He mentally gave himself one of Sakura's "punishments". How could he have forgotten?! Wait, he hadn't really forgotten, but in the stress of the exam he had lost sight of his dream.

"Mizuki-sensei, I know what I'm going to do." Naruto said with conviction.

Mizuki looked at him. "Oh? What have you decided to do?"

Naruto looked at Mizuki with determination. "I'm going to keep on training so that one day I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!" He said, practically yelling it.

Mizuki smiled at Naruto, but on the inside, he was cackling madly. 'Hook, line, and now for the sinker...I just need him to bring up Iruka.' He thought before realizing that Naruto was talking.

"But since Iruka-sensei hates me, I'll probably never be able to graduate." Naruto grumbled.

Mizuki, composing himself, sighed and said, "Naruto, Iruka-sensei doesn't hate you.

Naruto looked at Mizuki confusedly. "He-He doesn't?" He said, unsure.

Mizuki nodded."The only reason why he didn't let you pass is because he sees himself in you." He said.

Naruto was even more confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Mizuki sighed again. "You see, like you, Iruka-sensei was orphaned at a young age, and he also had very little friends. Iruka wants you to be the best you can be so you don't have to go through any more of what he did."

Naruto was surprised. "Really?" He said, hope shining in his eyes.

Mizuki nodded, "Iruka is just worried about your well-being, Naruto. That is the reason why he pushes you so hard."

Naruto looked down. "I still really wanted to graduate, though, so I could be a super cool awesome ninja sooner." He said, sighing.

Mizuki grinned. This was what he had been waiting for. He made his grin into a small smile. "Well, I guess I have no choice to tell you then." He said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked up. "Tell me what?" He asked, curious.

Mizuki held in a grin, and said calmly, "The secret way to graduate."

'And sinker.' Mizuki said, unable to hold in a grin at Naruto's expression.

* * *

Naruto was sneaking through the Hokage Mansion as stealthily as he could. He was almost to the Hokage's office when the light flickered on and he heard the Third Hokage's voice behind him.

"Naruto, what are you doing in my house at this time of night?" The Third Hokage asked, bewildered.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of at the time.

"SEXY JUTSU!" He yelled, transforming into a naked girl with long pigtails and large breasts.

The Hokage stared for about half a second, then fainted due to the loss of blood through his nose.

Naruto quickly ran towards the Hokage's office as fast as he could while remaining somewhat silent, as he realized that, with the old man being a ninja for his entire life, he would probably wake up very soon. As soon as he entered the office, he started looking for what Mizuki had told him to look for. About thirty seconds after he started looking, he was getting worried that he might not find it, but then he found the seal that Mizuki had shown him underneath the Hokage's desk. He cut his finger with a kunai and applied blood to the seal, causing a large scroll popped out.

"The Scroll of Sealing." Naruto mumbled, reading the label. It rang a bell, but because he was low on time , he just shrugged it off and quickly tied it to his back, jumping out of the window just as he heard footsteps running towards where he was.

The Hokage ran into his office to see an open window and a small amount of blood on the floor.

'Naruto, just what have you gotten yourself into now?' The Third Hokage thought, sighing as he prepared to gather up all available ninja.

* * *

Naruto arrived in the clearing that Mizuki had told him about only to see that Mizuki wasn't there yet.

"Oh well, might as well start learning a jutsu off of this scroll!" Naruto said, opening the scroll.

But before Naruto could find a jutsu to learn, he felt a familiar, angry presence right next to him and quickly turned around to see Iruka.

Iruka was about to give Naruto the lecture of his life, but then he noticed something. Naruto did _not _look like somebody who had just been caught in the act of committing a law punishable by death. He was smiling sheepishly, and was rubbing the back of his head.

Iruka took a deep breath to calm himself down, and asked Naruto, "Naruto, why did you steal that scroll from the Hokage's office? Don't you know that's punishable by death?" Iruka waited with bated breath, reaching slowly towards his kunai pouch, hoping against hope that Naruto didn't know what he was doing so he wouldn't have to kill one of his favorite students.

Naruto looked puzzled and scared, which made Iruka relieved as his hand went away from his kunai pouch. "No, Mizuki-sensei just told me to bring the scroll here, and if I could learn a justu off of this scroll, you would have to let me pass!" Naruto said, still looking confused and scared.

Iruka's relief quickly turned to fear as he heard the whistling sound of kunai and shuriken and quickly shoved Naruto out of the way as the kunai and shuriken slammed into him, thankfully missing any vital spots.

Naruto turned to where the kunai and shuriken had come from to see Mizuki standing on a tree branch, with two giant shuriken on his back and an insane smile on his face. Had he been calm, he might have noticed the scratch across Mizuki's forehead protector.

"So, you decided to protect the demon brat after all, huh, Iruka-_sensei_?!" Mizuki said mockingly, before cackling madly.

Naruto looked from Iruka to Mizuki with a confused expression on his face. "Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, what's going on?!" Naruto said, growing more afraid.

Mizuki laughed again before glaring at Naruto. "I'll tell you what's going on, _Naruto._" Mizuki said, practically spitting out Naruto's name. "The entire village, including your dear _Iruka-sensei_, have been lying to you for your entire life! They all hate you, even…no, especially Iruka!"

Naruto looked at Iruka, hoping to see some kind of proof that denied what Mizuki had just said. Iruka, however, wasn't paying attention to Naruto. He had a pleading look on his face as he looked at Mizuki.

"Mizuki, stop it NOW!" Iruka yelled, looking desperate.

"Even now he's trying hide it from you!" Mizuki said with maniacal glee.

Naruto looked at Mizuki with a multitude of emotions on his face. "Hide what from me?!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Why, the law that everybody knows about, of course! Well, everyone except you, that is!" Mizuki said, taking pleasure in what was going on before him.

"WHAT IS THAT LAW?!" Naruto screamed.

"MIZUKI, STOP!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki grinned maliciously before speaking. "Why, the law that prevents anyone from telling you that _you _are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox that destroyed the village and killed Iruka's parents!" Mizuki said with a maniacal laugh as he took one of his large shurikens off of his back, spinning it in his hands as he prepared to throw it. "Now DIE!" Mizuki laughed with maniacal glee as he saw his giant shuriken heading towards the boy.

Naruto was so frozen in horror that he couldn't move when he saw the shuriken flying towards him. Before it hit him, however, a dark shape tackled him to the ground and he heard a loud snap and a squelch. Naruto looked up to see a rapidly paling Iruka standing over him, with the shuriken having gone directly through him.

Iruka coughed up some blood onto Naruto's face. "N-Naruto." Iruka said weakly, "D-Don't listen…to what Mizuki said…about you." He coughed up some more blood. "N-no matter what…is sealed inside of you…you are…still…Naruto…Uzu...maki…" With those final words, Iruka suddenly slumped down onto Naruto, unmoving.

Naruto didn't know what to think. But then, he felt enormous, terrible anger bubbling inside of him, and the urge to rip Mizuki's head off with his bare hands was rising quickly. He wanted to cause that man as much pain as possible before he killed him, to repay what he had done to Iruka-sensei.

"Now that that weakling is out of the way, I can finally kill you and take the scroll for myself!" Mizuki said, cackling maniacally as he prepared to throw his other shuriken.

Naruto ran at Mizuki as Mizuki threw his shuriken. The shuriken zipped towards him, promising certain death, but Naruto didn't care. He was just determined to kill the bastard, even if it cost him his own life. Mizuki was grinning as his projectile got closer and closer to Naruto. But for some reason, time seemed to be slowing down around him…

"Wait, what the hell is this?!" Naruto yelled, as reality seemed to get slower and slower until it finally stopped.

The moment when time seemed to stand still, there was a bright flash and Naruto's world started changing. The colors all fused and merged in wild, sporadic patterns and then separated to form entirely new surroundings.

Naruto was now standing in a blackened plain with dark black thunderclouds above him, and extending as far as the eye could see. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed almost constantly, and there was a heavy downpour.

"W-What the hell!" Naruto yelled, backing away as if that would make him go back to where he had been before.

"_Do not worry. You are safe here._" A voice said. Naruto spun around to see the blurry form of a man standing on a tall rock about twenty meters away. The storm made it hard to make out the man's features, but Naruto was pretty sure it was a man.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled over the storm.

"_Who I am does not matter, but you should know that I am here to help you._" The man said, his voice echoing in the storm somehow.

Naruto was getting pissed off with this man. "Well, at least tell me why I'm here, then!" Naruto yelled, "Or did you just bring me wherever the hell we are for the hell of it?!"

"_There is no need to yell._" The man said in his echoing voice, "_I understand that you are startled, but I can hear you in this storm as clearly as if you were standing two feet away from me. As for why you are here, I decided it was about time for me to make myself known to you, and give you some of my power._"

Naruto backed away from the man. "G-Get some of your power? " Naruto said, bewildered, "What do you mean by that? And you said that you decided to show yourself. Just how long have you been...wherever the hell we are?"

"_It means what it sounds like. _The man said, his voice impassive. "_You would have some of my power, and with enough training could possibly use a good portion of it. As for how long I've been here, which is in the realm where your mind meets your soul, I think I'll keep that to myself for now. And also, before you argue, I think you are in desperate need of my help at the moment."_

At the reminder of what was going on in the forest, Naruto knew he needed some help with his current situation, or else he was dead.

"Okay, but I need you to answer some questions for me, old man." Naruto growled, not trusting this strange man.

Naruto could've sworn he heard the man sigh. "_We do not have much time_." He explained, "_I can only keep this up for another minute, so we need to fuse now or never._"

Naruto made a snap decision, one that would change his life forever in more ways than one. "Okay, I'll take some of your powers." He decided, "But this better not come back to bite me in the ass. And you owe me some answers later."

The man nodded once, and raised his hands to the thundering sky, as if saying a prayer, and suddenly two purple bolts of lightning struck down from the sky, striking Naruto and the man at the same time.

* * *

Naruto was suddenly back in the forest just as a tremendous gust of wind blew through the place, knocking the shuriken off it's path and Mizuki off of the tree he was standing on.

"What the hell just happened, demon brat?!" Mizuki demanded, growing afraid.

Naruto felt tremendous power coursing through his body, but he didn't know the first thing about using it.

'_I am going to seal most of this power until you're ready to use it._" A voice said in Naruto's head, completely freaking him out.

"What the hell! Old man, why the hell are you in my head?!" Naruto demanded of the voice.

The voice sighed. "_I am part of you now._" The voice explained, "_We are now linked. And I am sorry, but I am going to borrow your arm for a minute. Please don't try to resist._" Before Naruto could even ask what he meant by that, an unseen force suddenly took control of his right arm and raised it to the sky.

Small black clouds appeared above a shaken Mizuki, who just looked at the rapidly forming clouds in horror. Naruto's arm quickly made a downward motion at the shoulder with his palm facing outwards, like he was wiping a window vertically.

Suddenly, the clouds above Mizuki started flashing and rumbling, and before Mizuki could even scream, a golden bolt of lightning struck Mizuki, turning him to ashes.

Before Naruto could even question what had happened, an extreme fatigue overcame him, and he felt completely empty. He started to fall over, but strong arms caught him and he was placed over someone's shoulder, and he felt himself being laid down on the ground. He was rapidly losing consciousness, but he thought he could make out a wrinkled old face before he blacked out.

The last thought Naruto had before he succumbed to the fatigue was: 'What…the hell just happened?'

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And don't worry, the story won't be this angsty most of the time. I just needed to put the angsty stuff in there for the plot. Okay, I'm not asking for reviews, but constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. I am very unsure about this chapter, and I need to know where I screwed up. Thanks, and Triforcelord, out!

(Edit: Pretty much revamped the whole chapter. I hope you guys are happy...)


	2. Chapter 2

**By that Sin fell the Angels**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this story! Just to let you know, I was blown away by the response I got to the first chapter. I mean, 35 follows in less than a week?! That's amazing for any of my stories! The only thing I was disappointed in was the review count, but this story is just for your enjoyment, and mine as well. Well, I'm not going to keep you guys waiting anymore. Here's the next chapter!

**By that Sin fell the Angels Chapter 2: Explanations**

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed, even before he noticed his surroundings, was the intense pain in his head. It felt like he had just taken one of Sakura's more painful beatings, and she had used brass knuckles on said part of his body. Feeling around, the second thing he noticed was that he was on what felt like a hospital bed.

Naruto tried to sit up, but ended up emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor beside his bed, which alerted the person next to him as to his current condition.

"I see you're awake." A voice from his left said.

Naruto turned to see the Third Hokage sitting across from him, looking immensely relieved at seeing that Naruto was awake.

Naruto smiled weakly and said, "Yeah, but I'm kinda wishing I'd pass back out, 'cause this sucks." He was telling the truth, too. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. But that was weird, because the only thing he remembered doing was using that lightning bolt thing…It must have been more draining than he had thought it would be.

The Hokage smiled gently at Naruto, blowing out a cloud of smoke from his pipe as he did so. "Naruto-kun, I know you don't feel good at the moment, and I am sorry about that." He said, "But I need to know exactly what happened in there. By the time I got there, you were collapsing, Iruka was gravely injured, there was a pile of ash right in front of you, and Mizuki, who had gone into the forest, was nowhere to be seen. Also, I found you with the forbidden scroll you _stole from my house _on the ground ten feet away from to explain?" He folded his hands onto his lap, set down his pipe, and looked sternly at Naruto, who was fidgeting immensely.

Naruto knew that it was important to tell the Hokage about what had happened, but he decided that he needed to ask about something first, or else he wouldn't be able to think straight. "Um, Old Man?" Naruto said. The Hokage waved his hand as if to say, carry on. "I was wondering…How's Iruka-sensei? I mean, is-is he…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it. He could only look at the Hokage, hoping for a good answer to his unfinished question.

He was immensely relieved when the Hokage smiled. "Do not worry, Naruto-kun." The Third said, smiling, "Iruka-san is being treated by some of our best medics as we speak. I have personally inquired about his condition, and the healers say that he should pull through, even though he will be recuperating for some time, and as such he will be pulled off the active rosters for that time."

"That's great!" Naruto said happily, "I thought he was a goner when I saw that giant ass shuriken sticking out of his back!"

The Hokage suddenly grew solemn. "And this brings us back to my question." He said, taking another puff of his pipe,"What exactly happened in there? Please, I may be able to tell you more about whatever happened, but you need to tell me the truth. The _entire _truth." The Hokage fixed Naruto with piercing eyes, making Naruto gulp.

'Okay, I should _not _try to lie to this guy.' He thought before launching into a full explanation of what had happened in the forest.

The Hokage listened intently the entire time, never interrupting and looking like he thought that whatever Naruto had to say was the most important thing in the world. When Naruto started talking about Mizuki's betrayal, the Hokage scowled. He didn't want to believe it, but it explained the giant shuriken, the pile of ash, and the extra set of footprints that he had found near the ash.

However, when Naruto got to the part about the man in the stormy plain, the Hokage was genuinely surprised. He immediately became lost in thought.

'What Naruto-kun is describing is a power I thought was completely lost. As for the man, I thought he had died long ago! Naruto-kun is showing no signs of lying, so could he possibly be telling the truth? I will have to look into this...' He thought, growing more and more perplexed the more he thought about it. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Naruto had finished until Naruto was forced to punch him in the face, after clearing his throat, pretending to die, and the Sexy Jutsu hadn't worked.

"Huh…Oh right! I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Please forgive an old man for becoming lost in his thoughts." The Third Hokage said, smiling and bowing slightly.

Naruto was wringing his hand. 'What is this guy's face made of?' Naruto thought in wonder, then he grinned back at the Hokage. "Nah, it's alright, Old Man." He said, "I guess I can't blame you if you're going senile."

The Hokage straightened up indignantly. "I am not going senile!" He said, affronted. "One hundred and thirteen years is not nearly enough to make me senile! I am offended at the mere notion! Senile is for the oh look a butterfly!" He soon became entranced with the butterfly, clapping his hands like a child.

Naruto sweatdropped. 'He's even older than I thought he was!' He thought, alarmed, 'Shouldn't he be retired by now?!'

The Hokage cleared his throat, becoming serious once again as the butterfly flew out the window. "Now, Naruto-kun," He began, "I am sorry that you learned about the Kyuubi this way, but you would have learned sometime or another." He saw Naruto wince at the reminder of the demon, but remarkably the boy stayed quiet. Sarutobi continued. "But that is in the past. Now, onto the matter of this "stormy guy" as you called him. This is a matter which intrigues me deeply."

'_The great and powerful Hokage is intrigued by me?_' Said the amused-sounding voice in Naruto's head, who had stayed quiet up until now. '_I am honored._'

Naruto jumped. "Who the hell said that?!" He yelled, looking around.

The Hokage was unnerved by this strange behavior. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" He asked, concerned.

Naruto looked to be a strange mix of pissed off and scared. "There's a fucking voice in my head!" He said, looking like he was more pissed off now than anything else. The Hokage, on the other hand, looked to be completely calm.

His inside self, however, was a different matter. 'Has he…finally gone over the deep end?' He thought to himself, then shook his head. If Naruto hadn't gone insane yet, then it was highly unlikely that he would just go off the high dive now.

"Naruto-kun," The Third said gently, "What exactly did the voice say?"

Naruto stopped his mental tirade and said, "Well, all it said was that it was honored that you were intrigued by it."

'_I resent being an it._' The voice said again.

"There it goes again!" Naruto said, looking around like he would find the perpetrator somewhere in the hospital room.

Inside the Third Hokage's brain, metaphorical gears were turning. 'Hmm… I said I was intrigued by this "stormy guy", so that must mean…Gah, I feel like such an idiot now! How could I have not seen this sooner!'

"Naruto-kun?" The Hokage said, coming out of his reverie. Naruto stopped trying to get out of bed and looked at him. "If I am correct, I think that I know who this "voice" really is.

Naruto looked at him excitedly. "Really?" He said, "Who is it?"

Sarutobi mentally kicked himself at his previous choice of words. "Well, I do not know, exactly who the person is." He said, wincing at Naruto's quick drop in mood. "However, what I do know is that the voice is actually the "stormy guy", as you call him." Again, Sarutobi mentally kicked himself at his stupidity. (A/N: I am doing the same thing at how unnatural this sounds...)

Naruto's expression became normal once again. "Well, that's better than knowing nothing." He said, "I just wish he I could get revenge on him somehow for freaking me out…"

* * *

In a stormy plain, a man suddenly shivered with sudden fear.

'_Why do I feel like I'm going to be pranked into oblivion in the near future?_' he thought, then he just shrugged it off as him being paranoid as he went back to meditating on his mountain.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sarutobi silently agreed with Naruto's notion, but decided to not say anything about it so Naruto didn't think that revenge was always the answer…Although sometimes it was a very good morale booster.

He also didn't want to increase the blonde boy's already vengeful personality. He would have to arrest himself for contributing to decreasing the public's safety.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sarutobi decided to wrap this meeting up. "Naruto-kun," He said, "I will do more research on this matter. In the meantime, I want you to live your life as you normally do. And before I leave, I have one last thing to give to you." He fished around in the folds of his robes for a few seconds.. "Where is it...I know I put it somewhere in here...Ah ha! Here, Naruto-kun. Iruka-san wanted me to give this to you." He finished pulling the object out, and Naruto nearly cried tears of joy.

It was Iruka's headband. Naruto reached out for it with trembling fingers, and quickly took it from the Hokage, immediately taking his goggles off and wrapping it around his forehead. He looked at himself in the mirror across from his bed, admiring the shine that was still on the well-worn headband. Seemingly Iruka took very good care of his badge of office. Naruto made a resolution to do the same.

"Th-Thank you, Old Man." Naruto said, holding back tears.

"It was no problem." The Third Hokage said, smiling. "Iruka-san wanted me to give this to you, just in case he...well, you know." Sarutobi didn't think it was wise to finish the sentence.

Naruto immediately got out of bed, ignoring the nausea, and struck a pose in front of the mirror. "Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and ninja! FEAR MY AWESOMENESS!" He yelled, causing the Third Hokage to rub his ears.

"I am glad to see that you are very…enthusiastic now." Sarutobi said, "Now the only thing left for you to deal with is the annoying voice in your head!" He joked.

Instantly, Naruto heard the voice speak in his head. '_I'm not going to let that one slide._' The voice growled, clearly annoyed, '_Tell him that if he doesn't shut up, I will tell Tsunade that he was peeking at the women's hot springs. Don't question it, he'll know what I'm talking about._'

A confused Naruto relayed the message, and the reaction was immediate. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Monkey Summoner, the God of Shinobi, and the Third Hokage, quickly turned white as a ghost and stuttered like Hinata did whenever she was around Naruto.

"Umm, n-no, that won't be n-necessary." The Third said, clearly scared, "I-I have to leave now, because I have some…important research! Yes, I have to go do some very, very important research now, and I must leave immediately. Goodbye, Naruto!" And Sarutobi quickly jumped out the window and sprinted down the street towards the Hokage mansion. Passerby could've sworn they heard their leader saying something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'll just say Jiraiya put me up to it, yes, that should work…"

Naruto sweatdropped and decided to go get some breakfast. After getting dressed in his normal clothes and grabbing his goggles, he walked down to the reception area and walked straight out the door, noticing the receptionist glaring holes in his back the entire time.

'Well, at least I know why they all hate me now.' Naruto thought, ignoring all of the glares that were being directed at him.

Finally, he reached the place that was in his personal opinion one of the small bits of heaven that Kami had left on the world of shinobi: Ichiraku Ramen.

Right when he sat down, the owner of the store, Teuchi Ichiraku, turned to Naruto with a smile on his face. "Ah, if it isn't our favorite customer, Naruto!" He said, grinning widely, "What can I get you today?"

"The usual." Naruto said, grinning. It was then that Teuchi noticed the headband on Naruto's forehead.

"Hey, Ayame-chan! Get out here!" Teuchi yelled. A pretty girl with long brown hair and a rather generous bosom walked out of the back.

"Yeah, what is it oto-chan?" The girl asked, then saw Naruto.

"Oh, hi Naruto!" Ayame said, wondering why her dad had called her out here. She then noticed the headband on Naruto's forehead.

Ayame squealed like a little girl and picked up a very surprised and freaked out Naruto, hugging him tightly and squashing him between her surprisingly large breasts.

"That's great, Naruto-kun!" Ayame squealed, unaware of the suffering that Naruto was currently going through. "I'm so happy that you finally graduated!"

Suddenly she heard a mumbling from her chest area. She looked down and immediately let go of him, a slight blush on her face.

"What did you say?" Ayame said, embarrassed.

Naruto was busy taking deep breaths, and when he could breathe easily again, he glared at Ayame. "I said "let go"!" Naruto said, "Were you _trying _to suffocate me, Ayame-nee-chan?"

Ayame blushed some more. "N-No! I was just giving you a hug!" Ayame then smirked and decided to mess with him a little bit. "And anyway, you know you liked it."

This caused Naruto to start spluttering and Teuchi to start laughing uproariously. "And anyway," Ayame said, starting to make Naruto's ramen, "when you find a girl that you _do _like, trust me, you're going to want that." She laughed at the expression on Naruto's face and began to heat the noodles.

When the meal was cooked, Ayame brought it to Naruto with a flourish. After she had walked to the back, Teuchi leaned in and said, "This meals on me tonight, got it Naruto?" He said, smiling, "Think of it as a graduation present, and a way of saying I'm sorry for Ayame-chan's…behavior. Eat as much as you want. It's on the house!"

Naruto was not one to turn down free ramen, especially free _Ichiraku _ramen, so he took Teuchi's words to heart. By the time he was done, he had eaten ten large bowls full of hot, steaming ramen, and only stopped then because Teuchi said that if he ate anymore, he was going to set his daughter on him. Naruto quickly thanked him for the meal and left, leaving a smirking Teuchi to laugh at Naruto's new fear of his daughter.

As Naruto started heading home, he realized too late that perhaps ramen wasn't the best food to eat when one had nausea and was concentrating on not emptying his lunch on random passerby. Now that he thought about it, Naruto was starting to like that idea more and more as said potential targets glared daggers at him.

When Naruto reached his apartment complex, he climbed the stairs to reach his own apartment, unlocked the door, and made a beeline for his room. Even though it was still morning, Naruto decided that he was too tired to care at the moment.

'To hell with my sleeping schedule.' Naruto thought, curling up in bed with all of his clothes on and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

In Naruto's dream, he was back at the stormy plain. The lightning still flashed, the thunder still rumbled, and Naruto was still getting soaked. And standing on the same rock that he had been standing on the last time Naruto had seen him was the "stormy guy" himself.

"_Welcome back._" The man said, looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto looked around, then looked back at the man with annoyance. "What the hell do _you _want, Stormy Guy?"

Naruto could've sworn that the man pinched the bridge of his nose. "_I am tempted to just tell you my name, just so I can be rid of the name "stormy guy" forever._" The man sighed, "_But I cannot tell you my real name, for reasons that you shall not know just yet. However, you may call me Suikiba, just so I may be rid of the name "Stormy Guy"._"

"Fine, fine, Suikiba, or whatever." Naruto said, annoyed, "Now tell me what the hell I'm doing here before I…uhh, kick you off that rock!"

Naruto was surprised to hear the man laugh. "_Oh, that's a good one._" Suikiba said, wiping his eyes, "_Like you could ever land a blow on me. But since you're so insistent, I will tell you why you're here._"

There was a pause. "Well, get on with it already!" Naruto yelled.

Suikiba sighed. "_Some people just don't care about dramatics._" He muttered. "_Very well then. I shall tell you. You are here because_-" Here he took a dramatic pause, and Naruto's urge to kill him rose, "_I am going to train you._"

That got Naruto's attention. "Y-You're going to train me?" He said, surprised.

Suikiba nodded. "_Yes, I shall train you. However, since I'm going to be training you in your sleep time, there are some…drawbacks._"

"What are they?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"_For one, when you train in here during your sleep time, it takes time out of your actual rest._" Suikiba explained, "_So I wouldn't recommend training here for more than six hours a night. Secondly, any physical training you do in here will not transfer over to your actual body, at least in terms of muscle mass. However, your chakra reserves will increase, as will your control, and any skill you gain in here will transfer over to your body. In short, any new skill or skills you gain here will transfer over, as will your chakra reserves and control._"

Naruto nodded. He was starting to consider this guy's training, but he wanted more information before he made a final decision. "Well, let's say I accept." Naruto said, "What will you be training me in?"

Naruto could practically hear the grin in Suikiba's voice. "_Well, first off,_" He said, "_We need to work on your reserves and control. Your reserves are at a pretty high level, but still not high enough to use my abilities without collapsing, which is what happened last time we tried it._" Naruto winced at the reminder, and Suikiba continued, "_However, to be frank, your chakra control is at the level of a first-year academy student. It is rather pitiful. So, to begin, we will start with your chakra control._"

Naruto, while annoyed at the control remark, was seriously considering Suikiba's offer. On one hand, he would be losing sleep time. But on the other, he would be getting training that would make him a better ninja. If he took this training, it might be one step closer to becoming Hokage…

"Alright, I accept!" Naruto said, grinning, "But this better be some damn good training."

Suikiba chuckled. "_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into._" He said, then grew serious. "_Okay, first lesson. You have to balance this leaf-_" He twirled his fingers and a leaf appeared, which he threw to Naruto, who caught it. "_-On your forehead, using only chakra._"

Naruto just stared at Suikiba dumbly. "On my forehead…With chakra?" He questioned.

Suikiba sighed. "_Yes, on your forehead with chakra only._" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Umm, how do I do that?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Suikiba pinched the bridge of his nose harder. '_Is this kid an idiot?_' He thought to himself, before answering. "_All you have to do is concentrate chakra to your forehead, and that will make the leaf stick._" He explained. But then, an idea struck him. "_Actually, I have a better idea. I will teach you a jutsu that will allow you to train faster, and also be a terror on the battlefield._" He said.

Naruto's interest was instantly piqued at the thought of a new jutsu. "What's this amazing sounding jutsu?" He asked excitedly.

Suikiba smirked before answering. "_The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It allows you to create several clones of yourself to allow you to attack in groups. However, there is a feature of the jutsu that not many know feature is that whenever a clone is dispelled, all of the memories and experience that the clone had will come back to you._"

Seeing Naruto's blank look, he elaborated further. "_When training, if you use several shadow clones and dispel them, you will gain all of the knowledge and experience they collected, allowing you to train at a much faster pace than if you were just training on your own._"

Naruto instantly grew excited. "This jutsu sounds awesome!" He said, ecstatic, "I wanna learn it now!"

Suikiba huffed. "_It's nowhere near as awesome as my own style of clone._" He said, "_My clones can take more hits than a shadow clone can, and give your enemies a nasty surprise when they're forcibly dispelled. The only reason why I'm not teaching you is because you don't have enough chakra yet to create even one useful one, so I'm going to teach you the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._"

Naruto wasn't deterred. "Still, that's what this training's for, right?" He said, grinning, "So let's get to it!"

Suikiba smirked. "_Very well._" He said, "_Let's begin._"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. I just couldn't figure out a way to extend the chapter without going into what I wanted to be in the next chapter, so I had to stick with a shorter chapter. Sorry. But anyway, reviews are appreciated. Triforcelord, out!


	3. Chapter 3

**By that Sin fell the Angels**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this story! Before we get to the good stuff, though, I have a few things to say. First of all, this chapter may be a little late. The reason for that is because sadly, I'm grounded, and thus cannot write most of the time. As I'm typing this, I have about three hours and forty-five minutes left until my allowed writing time is done, and I'm not allowed to write fics during the week, so this may not come out until next weekend, or later. Secondly, I would like to thank all of you who favorited and/or followed this story, and to those of you who reviewed I give a special thanks. But I have a request: If you can, I would like you guys to spread the word about this story. I'm not saying you guys should go out of your way to spread the word, but if you mention it in a chapter or something, it would be greatly appreciated. Well, extremely long author's note aside, let's get on with the chapter!

**By that Sin fell the Angels Chapter 3: Meeting the Sensei**

Naruto woke up gasping and clutching his arm, where the imprint of the pain of the last attack that Suikiba had thrown at him was. 'I thought you said that anything that we did physically wouldn't affect me out here!' Naruto thought angrily.

'_I did._' Came the reply, '_You're not actually feeling pain. What you're feeling is the pain that your mind thinks that you should be feeling, which really isn't pain at all._'

Grumbling about stupid stormy guys and their stupid lightning bolts and their stupid logic, Naruto stretched and got out of bed, already feeling the increase in his chakra levels, however slight it was. Noticing that it was already morning again, which annoyed him, he decided to make the best of it and make breakfast. As he made breakfast, Naruto grudgingly admitted that while Suikiba's methods were a little…violent, they were definitely efficient. He had learned the Kage Bunshin no Justu in about four hours, and had worked on the leaf exercise for the time afterwards. When the leaf had stuck to his forehead for more than five minutes, Suikiba decided to have a spar with Naruto, which explained why Naruto had woken up with the ghost of pain in his arm.

The end result of Naruto's first night of training was he could make up to 450 Kage Bunshins, and could make up to thirty of them without wasting too much chakra. He could also make the leaf stick to his forehead for a personal best of ten minutes. His chakra control had definitely increased a little bit, and so had his reserves. Suikiba had also told him that he could talk to him at any time, all he had to do was think what he wanted to say, and he would hear it. He had also said that he could hear whatever Naruto actually said as well, but he preferred the thought-speech, and he also mentioned that people would think Naruto was insane if he constantly talked to a voice in his head out loud. Naruto had laughed and said they already thought he was, at which Suikiba had sweatdropped.

'You know what, I think Suikiba might actually know what the hell he's doing.' Naruto thought, his previous skepticism gone.

'_Why thank you._' Suikiba said, his voice dripping sarcasm, '_I'm so glad to know that a beginning shinobi at twelve years old thinks that I know what I'm doing. It's so_ _gratifying I think that I may cry._"

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' Naruto thought back, returning to his breakfast and smirking slightly when he heard a huff from his other tenant.

After Naruto finished, he left his bowl in the sink, not bothering to wash it, and went into his room to get dressed. Right after he had finished straightening his headband, he decided to take a walk before he went and got his picture taken for his ninja ID. He had an amazing idea for the picture...Now if only he could steal some paint...

However, his evil musings were interrupted by Suikiba.

'_No, take the picture first._' Suikiba said suddenly, '_Then go somewhere secluded, where you won't be bothered, preferably a forest with large trees._'

Naruto stopped halfway to his door. 'Why, Suikiba?' Naruto asked suspiciously, 'What do you want me to do there?'

'_I can't train your physical body while you're asleep._' Suikiba explained, '_So you're going to go into the forest so we can train your physical body._'

Naruto processed this. 'Okay, I'll do it.' He thought, and walked out the door to get his picture taken.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he walked through the forest. He kept stopping and looking around, then pausing. Every time, he eventually got an annoyed look on his face and shook his head before moving onwards. Eventually, he came to stop and sat down, sighing in relief.

'So this is the place?' He asked Suikiba.

'_Yes, this is the place._' Came the reply, '_This is the perfect place for you to begin your physical training._'

Naruto looked around, and had to admit that Suikiba had picked a good place. They were in a clearing about forty feet long and thirty feet wide, which was surrounded on all sides by tall trees, so it was very unlikely that he would be spied on while training. At the very end of the clearing was a gurgling stream filled with clear water that ran past said clearing and disappeared into the treeline. There were plenty of rocks that dotted the clearing, and the grass was soft and green with a little bit of spring in them. In the northwest corner of the clearing was a very deep-looking hole lined with roots and rocks that stood out like a scar on the land.

All in all, Naruto was impressed and happy with his new training grounds.

"Okay, so what do I have to do now?" Naruto asked out loud, snapping out of his admiration and rubbing his hands together.

'_We'll start with one hundred push ups, followed by one hundred and twenty five crunches, followed by thirty laps around the clearing, followed by five climbs up and down that hole over there._' Suikiba said, enjoying the groan that followed. '_And did I mention that those were just the warm-ups?_" Suikiba almost laughed at the feeling of horror that was coursing through Naruto's body, but settled for a quiet chuckle instead.

"Damn stormy guy." Naruto groaned as he started to do his pushups. It took him about seven minutes to reach one hundred, then another ten to do his crunches, then another twenty to do the laps around the clearing, and finally, after a muscle-torturing twenty minutes climbing up and down the hole, which turned out to be roughly fifteen feet deep, Naruto was finally allowed a break.

"Damn…Stormy…Guy…" Naruto panted, gripping the side of the hole and heaving himself back onto the ground, where he immediately flopped downwards leaving him lying face first on the ground right outside of the hole.

'_Just for that, you're doing it again._' Suikiba was going to have him do it again anyways, but this would prove to be much more amusing. He was not disappointed as Naruto made a very pitiful noise and slowly got back to his feet, then flopped back down onto the grass again.

"Help, I have fallen and I can't get up." Naruto mumbled from the grass.

Suikiba sighed. '_Yes you can._' He said. When Naruto still didn't get up, he added, '_Or do I need to move your body for you?_' That got Naruto moving again.

Another hour and change later and Suikiba decided that Naruto was done with the tort- I mean warm-ups. '_Okay, now for the next part of your training._' He said, '_This is another one you're going to do everyday. I want you to push one of those rocks around the clearing five times._' Naruto groaned. '_If you want I can increase it to ten times._' Naruto quickly chose a three-foot tall rock and started pushing it around the clearing.

It took Naruto a good forty minutes to push the rock around the clearing, and when he was done, he immediately resumed his earlier position of lying face first on the ground panting and leaving enough drool to last the grass for a good couple of weeks.

'_Now for the next part._' Suikiba said, but he was interrupted by a pissed off blonde.

"OH COME ON! Naruto yelled, "WHY IN THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO THIS!" He was actually mildly angry, although the exhaustion might have had something to do with that.

Suikiba sighed. '_You're doing this so that you can get stronger._' He explained, a little annoyed, '_If you want to become strong enough to become the Hokage, then you're going to have to get used to much worse than this light exercise._'

At the reminder of his dream, Naruto took deep breaths and calmed down enough to speak without yelling. "Okay, fine." He grumbled, "I'll do more. Now what's the next part of the exercise?" He hoped it wasn't anything too taxing.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at Suikiba's next words. '_Don't worry, the only thing I have left for you to do this morning is for you to work on your kunai and shuriken skills.'_ He said.

"Oh thank Kami." Naruto said, relieved. "I thought it was going to be something like climbing a tree with only my feet or something stupid like that."

Needless to say, Suikiba was laughing his ass off for once at the sheer irony of Naruto's words.

* * *

-One week later-

Naruto smiled as he walked towards the Academy, his arms behind his head and his headband displayed proudly on his forehead. He had just eaten a hearty breakfast of Ichiraku ramen, and thus was in a very good mood. Let it never be said that ramen was completely unhealthy...It was healthy for one's soul in his opinion.

That mood was only increased when he saw a familiar face limping across the street. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled happily, waving his arm.

Iruka turned to see Naruto waving his arm like a maniac, and a broad smile found its way into his face, "Hey Naruto." Iruka greeted, "I assume you're heading for the team assignment for the graduating ninja?"

Naruto grinned. "You bet!" He said, "I'm a ninja now, thanks to you!" He jiggled his headband.

Iruka smiled. "I'm glad you're happy." He said.

"So where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled again. "I'm going to be introducing the teams." He said.

Naruto was surprised, but soon he became excited. "Cool!" He said, "Can you tell me who's going to be on my team?!"

Iruka shook his head and looked at Naruto with a stern look on his face. "I'm afraid not, Naruto." He said, "You'll have to wait just like everyone else."

Naruto pouted. "Oh come on!" He said. He would've said more, but when he turned around, he saw Iruka hightailing it down the street faster than any injured man should've been able to go.

'_You certainly have a way of dealing with people._' Suikiba remarked.

'Shut it.' Naruto thought, then resumed his walk towards the Academy.

* * *

Once he got to the Academy, he quickly found his old classroom and looked around the room for someone he knew. Sakura and Ino wasn't there, but he could hear them arguing as they were running down the street. Kiba was even louder than him, he hated Sasuke, Shikamaru was passed out, Choji already had twenty seven bags of chips around him and was still going, and Shino was…Shino.

Finally, he noticed Hinata sitting alone in the back corner of the room and made a beeline for her. He sat down beside her, making the girl blush.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said, "How're you doing?"

Although the memories of the last time they had met was playing through her head and making her resemble a ripe tomato, Hinata still managed to pluck up the courage to speak. "I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She said, "H-How are y-you doing?" Mentally, she cursed herself for being so tongue-tied around him.

"I'm doing great, Hinata!" Naruto said, grinning, "I've been training like crazy, and I have the muscles to prove it, see?" And Naruto pulled up his sleeve, showing the rapidly developing muscles underneath.

Hinata had a nosebleed and promptly passed out.

"AHHHH! HINATA-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU PASSED OUT AND BLEEDING THROUGH YOUR NOSE?! IS YOUR BRAIN BROKEN? MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE..."

Naruto's ranting was interrupted by a distraction as Sakura and Ino had walked through the door, arguing about who had gotten there first, while Naruto kept trying to wake up an unconscious Hinata. Sakura looked at Naruto strangely when she saw that he was sitting next to Hinata, but shrugged it off and went over to fawn over Sasuke.

Finally, Naruto managed to wake Hinata up just as Iruka limped through the door. "Good morning graduates." Iruka said with a smile when he reached the front of the room.

"GOOD MORNING IRUKA-SENSEI!" The class yelled…except Shino, again. They then noticed what he had said and that he was covered in bandages.

"Wait, you didn't call us class!" One girl said.

"What happened to you?" Another boy said.

"THE FLYING BANANA MONKEYS SHALL TAKE OVER THE EARTH!" One boy yelled before laughing maniacally and jumping out the window. He was arrested later for gluing wings to the backs of monkeys and attempting to make them fly by way of catapult. In the distant future, the monkeys would give him their greatest punishment: Death by Banana Insertion.

* * *

-In another dimension-

A boy who looked to be around 16 sneezed, causing the sword he was using to shatter into thousands of droplets of water.

"Huh." The boy said, rubbing his nose, "Some hot chick must be dreaming about me again."

Instantly, he felt a throbbing sensation in his brain. '_I know that it's nice to fantasize about hot chicks,_' a voice echoed in the boys head, '_but if I remember correctly, YOU HAVE TRAINING TO DO!_'

The boy winced at the massive headache that was coming over him. "Y-Yeah, I'll get right on it." The boy said, sweatdropping a little before concentrating and forming the sword again as a figure made of water formed in front of him...

* * *

-Back with the story-

The whole class sweatdropped. "Thank Kami he finally left." Iruka mumbled. He then cleared his throat. "I shall answer all of your questions." He said, "First of all, I didn't call you 'class' because you're not students anymore. You all are now graduates of the Shinobi Academy of Konoha, and I am glad to have called you my students." He smiled while the class cheered. "As for what happened to me…Well, most of it is confidential information, but I'm guessing most of you know about Mizuki?" Several members of the class nodded seriously while others looked confused. Iruka shot Naruto a look that said, 'Don't say anything; you weren't there' before continuing, "As it turned out, he was a traitor." Several members of the class gasped at this, while the ones who already knew something about it looked grim. "He attacked me, and if it wasn't for Lord Hokage, I would not be here right now." Iruka shot Naruto an apologetic glance for leaving him out, but Naruto just shrugged and grinned, confusing Hinata, who didn't have any idea why Iruka and Naruto seemed to be having a silent conversation.

Iruka cleared his throat and held up his hand, signaling that no more questions were allowed. Several people pouted but stayed quiet. "Thank you. Now, for the reason why you all are here today: The formation of the teams. As you all know, you all are Genin, the lowest rank of shinobi, and as such need a stronger shinobi to watch over you while you're on missions and train you further. So, you will each be placed in three man cells, with a Jonin sensei to act as your squad leader. Any questions?" When no hands went up, Iruka continued. "Good. Now, I will call out the names of each member of each squad." Iruka pulled a list out of his vest and started reading from it.

"…Team Seven shall contain Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and-" Here Iruka broke off, and checked the list again, ignoring Naruto's protests at being teamed up with the Uchiha. He shrugged. The List was never wrong. "-Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto was annoyed at being teamed up with Sasuke, but was happy that he was with Hinata. Sasuke looked apathetic, while Hinata promptly passed out.

"Yay! Hinata-chan, we're on the same team!" Naruto cheered, looking at Hinata. Said Hyuuga heiress was currently passed out, with a trickle of blood running out of her nose. This caused Naruto to freak out, and everybody in the vicinity to sweatdrop.

"AHHHHH! HINATA-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING THROUGH YOUR NOSE AGAIN?! ARE YOU DYING?! NOOOOO!"

Sakura, Ino, and many of Sasuke's fangirls were in shock. 'So the one who's on Sasuke-kun's team is…Hinata?' They thought, staring at Hinata, who was now recovering, much to Naruto's relief.

Clearing his throat to get the classes attention, Iruka continued. "Team Eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzaka, and Sakura Haruno." Kiba grinned, Sakura hung her head, and Shino…was Shino. "Due to complications, Team Nine will not be formed today, so I'll move on to Team Ten. Team Ten will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." Choji kept eating, Ino pulled at her hair, and Shikamaru was currently dreaming about clouds.

Iruka rolled up his list. "Okay, those are the teams. After you eat lunch, you will meet in your assigned classroom to meet your new Jonin sensei. The list with your assigned classroom is posted behind me. I wish you all luck, and you are all dismissed." Iruka smiled and waved to them before limping out the door.

Almost instantly after the door was closed, there was a rush to see the list. Once Naruto and Hinata found their way to the front of the crowd, they scanned the list. "Let's see here…found it! Room B-12!" Naruto exclaimed before grabbing a very light-headed Hinata's arm and pulling her out the door.

They arrived at their assigned room in record time with Naruto pulling Hinata along. "Wow, we're already here!" Naruto exclaimed to Hinata, looking at said white-eyed girl. Who was currently semi-conscious, with swirls in her eyes.

"AHHHH! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto wailed, shaking the poor girl.

"She's just unconscious, dobe." Said a condescending voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto quickly spun around. "Oh yeah, teme?! How do you know that?!" He growled, his anger at the last Uchiha getting in the way of his thought process.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, a mildly annoyed look on his face. "I don't have to explain myself to you." He said, walking into the classroom, leaving a fuming Naruto to carry an unconscious Hinata into the room, where he put her into a chair on the opposite side of Sasuke and sat down beside her, grumbling about stupid egotistical emos and unconscious girls.

'_Aren't you becoming a bit of an emo lately?_' Suikiba mused.

'NOT HELPING!'

* * *

-Three hours later-

Naruto was pacing around the room, bored out of his mind. He had already tried provoking Sasuke (Which pissed him off when the teme didn't react), attempting a fire type jutsu (During which Sasuke actually laughed at the pitiful attempt), using the Sexy Jutsu to see what would happen to his new teammates (A very angry Hinata and a slightly nose bleeding Sasuke), playing tic-tac-toe with Hinata ("WHY IN THE HELL CAN'T I WIN?!"), and he even did pushups and situps ('_Now do fifty more._'). Now, he was ready to kill his new sensei right when he walked through the door, Jonin or not.

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled for the thousandth time, "WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE?! I mean, all of the other people have already gone off with their senseis on adventures, and we're stuck here!" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and a few moments later a devious grin lit up his features.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, worried by the grin on her crushes face, "W-What are y-you doing?" Naruto was now picking up an eraser from the blackboard. "A-And why do you h-have an eraser?"

Naruto cackled evilly. "You'll see." He said, rubbing his hands together in stereotypical evil villain style.

By now, even Sasuke was paying attention. 'What could the dobe be planning?' He thought, eyeing the eraser.

Hinata knew of Naruto's obsession with pranking people, so she was pretty sure of what was about to happen. "N-Naruto-kun." She warned, "I-I don't th-think that that's a g-good idea."

"I agree with Hinata." Sasuke said, "Our teacher is a Jonin, an elite ninja. Something like that won't work on him."

Ignoring his teammates, Naruto, cackling, put the eraser on top of the door, and quickly went back to his seat. "That'll teach him!" He said, rubbing his hands together with glee. He had just gotten situated when the door slowly started to open.

The three waited with bated breath as the door opened enough so that the eraser fell onto a silver-haired, masked head with a plop.

There was a pause, then…

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed, clutching his sides and doubling over. "You so totally fell for it! That was freakin' awesome!"

Sasuke eyed the man warily. 'Is this guy really a Jonin?' He thought, starting to have doubts about the man.

The masked man, who had been standing still the entire time since the eraser had fallen on his head, slowly stepped into the room with a smile in his one visible eye. "Let's see here…My first impression of you guys…" The man stroked his chin and looked at them with an eye smile, "I hate you." All three of them hung their heads.

"I-I'm sorry, Sensei." Hinata said, her head still hung.

The masked man sighed. "Well, anyway, let's go to the roof."

* * *

Once all of the newly formed Team Seven was on the roof, the man started to speak. "Okay," He said, "I want you guys to introduce yourselves, so we can all know each other a little better."

"Umm, Sensei?" Hinata said. The masked man waved his hand as if to say, go on. "I-I was wondering…W-what do you w-want us to s-say?"

The man shrugged. "Your name, things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." He said.

"Ummm," Hinata said again, pressing her index fingers together, "Sh-Shouldn't you g-go first, t-to sh-show us h-how it works?"

The man sighed. "Very well." He said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I don't like…I don't feel like telling you those. My dream for the future…Well, that's not something for children to hear. As for my hobbies…Well, I have lots of hobbies."

The three children face-faulted. 'All we learned was his name!' The three of them though simultaneously.

'_Your frustration at being left in the dark is very amusing._' Suikiba said, clearly amused.

'Shut it.' Naruto thought.

'_No, I don't think I will._' Suikiba said, '_I enjoy your mental suffering. Although only to a degree, for I don't really want you to die. Although, perhaps we could experiment with that…_'

"WILL YOU _SHUT UP_?!" Naruto yelled. Out loud.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata were all looking at him strangely. "Heh heh…buzzing in my ear?" Naruto offered, rubbing the back of his head.

Realizing that this was probably Naruto talking to the voice that the Hokage had told him about, Kakashi shrugged it off. "Okay, ignoring that outburst…," He glared at Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You, the one who just had said outburst, introduce yourself."

Naruto immediately went into hyperactive mode. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto half-yelled, "I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the Ichiraku Ramen that I sometimes eat. What I hate is the three minute wait there is while the water heats up when you're cooking ramen."

'This kid had ramen on the brain.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"My dream for the future is to become the Hokage, and surpass all of the others!" Naruto exclaimed, a determined look on his face. "That way, the village will have to acknowledge me and respect me!" At this, Kakashi and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while Hinata looked at Naruto with something like admiration in her eyes. "My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

'He's certainly grown up in an interesting way.' Kakashi mused before continuing. "Alright, you on the left, introduce yourself."

"M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata stuttered, "I-I like…" She glanced at Naruto before quickly looking away, a blush on her face. "…umm, cooking and cinnamon buns." Here, she started salivating slightly, before snapping out of it and continuing. "I-I don't l-like people who betray those th-they care about, and I-I guess…perverts." She whispered the last word with a blush on her face.

"My dream for the future is…" Again, Hinata looked at Naruto before quickly looking away, a blush in her face as she remembered some of her, ahem, more adult rated fantasies involving said blonde,"T-To become a good l-leader for my clan, and to m-make my father p-proud. My hobby is…" Again, she looked at Naruto, which confused everybody else. However, they didn't know about her years of stal-I mean, strategically following Naruto. "Umm, c-cooking, I g-guess."

'_You know, she might just like you._' Suikiba said, chuckling at Naruto's confusion and disbelief at his statement. However, Naruto's disbelief quickly turned to anger at Suikiba's next words. '_And maybe I will actually start to try in a so-called fight against you.'_

Suikiba chuckled at Naruto's mixed thoughts. '_Those two were practically meant for each other._' Suikiba thought to himself before settling down to watch.

Kakashi sighed. 'Damn it, I got a shy one here.' He thought before continuing. "Okay, last, you in the middle."

Sasuke put two of his fingers from each hand on his chin. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said darkly, "There isn't much that I like, and I dislike many things. I don't have many hobbies. My dream for the future isn't really a dream, but I have determination. I will make it a reality. I will rebuild my clan, and kill…a certain someone."

'Geez, I hope he doesn't mean me!' Naruto thought, looking warily at Sasuke.

Suikiba snorted. '_I would like to see him try._' He said, leaving Naruto to try to figure out what he meant by that.

'I-I wonder what h-happened to m-make Sasuke-kun feel l-like that.' Hinata wondered. She decided that if he ever tried to hurt her Naruto-kun, she would introduce him to the finer points of Jyuuken.

'Just as I thought.' Kakashi thought grimly before standing up. "Well, you're all unique and you all have your own distinct personalities." He said, stretching, "Tomorrow, Team Seven will have its first mission."

Unsurprisingly, Naruto was the one who freaked out. "What is it?!" he said excitedly, "Is it an assassination?! Are we protecting a princess?!"

"Survival training." Was all Kakashi said.

Instantly, Naruto's mood took a nosedive. "But we did tons of survival training in the Academy!" He protested, "How's this any different?!"

"This won't be like any other type of survival training you've ever had before." Kakashi explained, "This time, you'll be surviving against me."

"So?' Naruto said, "We've had to survive against our teachers at the Academy before, and we did just fine. And anyway, we...Hey, what're you laughing about?!" Indeed, Kakashi was snickering uncontrollably.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." Kakashi said before snickering again.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata said, "W-What wouldn't we l-like?" Even Sasuke looked interested, and mildly annoyed.

"Well, you see," Kakashi began, "Out of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin, or beginning-level shinobi." He could see understanding dawning on their faces. "This test has a sixty-six percent rate of failure." The three looked shocked.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't like it." Kakashi said before sniggering some more.

Naruto felt the anger bubbling inside of him, but forced it down. "You mean that all of that hard work was nothing?" He said, "That even though we all worked hard to get here, all that hard work could be for nothing?" At Kakashi's nonchalant nod, Naruto's anger finally burst through.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GRADUATION EXAM FOR, THAN?" Naruto yelled, beyond pissed off.

If Kakashi was fazed by Naruto's outburst, he didn't show it. "Oh, that? That was just to weed out the hopeless cases in your ranks. We wanted to make sure that only the ones with some talent made it through." Kakashi said, "Look on the bright side. At least you have some modicum of talent."

'_Calm down, Naruto._' Suikiba said, '_He's trying to anger you. Don't let him._'

Slowly, Naruto calmed down. Upon seeing that Naruto didn't wish to rip out his spinal cord and beat him into oblivion with it, Kakashi decided that it was time to wrap things up. "Okay, meet at training ground number 16 tomorrow morning at five o'clock. Don't be late." Just as he was about to go, he remembered something. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or else you're going to throw up. Dismissed." Upon saying that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Sasuke got up and left without a word, leaving Naruto and Hinata together alone. They stood there awkwardly before they started talking at the same time.

"I-I'll leave now, N-Naruto-kun." "Hey, do you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me?"

They both paused and said at the same time. "What?" Then they laughed at their mistake. Naruto surprised himself by thinking, 'Wow, she's pretty when she laughs…'

"You first." They said at the same time, before collapsing into laughter again.

"Okay, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me?" Naruto asked while Hinata was still recovering.

Hinata turned beet red, and Naruto, thinking that meant that she was angry, closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable blows to begin...

"S-Sure." Was the reply.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata looking happy, although he had no idea why, but he found himself growing happy as well. "Well, that's great!" He said, grabbing Hinata's arm and starting to drag her. "Let's go!"

"N-Naruto-kuuuuuuuuunnnn!" Hinata yelled as she felt herself being pulled along at very high speeds through the hallways of the Academy and across the streets of Konoha.

Naruto finally stopped right outside of the Ichiraku Ramen stand, and helped a very dizzy Hinata into a chair. Immediately, Teuchi was in front of him, a smile on his face.

"Hey, look who it is!" Teuchi said, grinning, "It's our favorite customer, Naruto!" He then noticed who Naruto was with. "And who's this beautiful young lady that you've brought to my humble stall?" He lowered his voice so that only Naruto could hear him, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Naruto complained while Suikiba chuckled.

'_I told you, you two are meant for each other._' Suikiba said sagely.

'NO YOU DIDN'T!' Naruto thought angrily.

'_My mistake._'

Teuchi and Hinata were slightly worried for Naruto when he seemed to become lost in thought, then when he snapped out of it, he started mumbling something about 'Stupid stormy guys' and 'Thinks he knows everything'. However, Naruto eventually noticed that Teuchi and Hinata was watching him worriedly, and quickly grinned and started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Umm…The buzzing's back." Naruto said. Hinata and Teuchi sweatdropped at the obvious lie, but decided not to say anything about it. Yet.

"Okay…Now, what can I get for you two?" Teuchi said, smiling.

"I'll take my normal." Naruto said, turning to Hinata. "For you, I would recommend-"

"I'll t-take whatever N-Naruto-kun's having." Hinata said.

Teuchi somehow managed grin and look worried at the same time. "Okay, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into." The ramen chef said, and started to prepare the gargantuan order.

Naruto and Hinata sat there quietly until Naruto decided to break the silence. "So, uh, you like to cook?" Naruto asked, mentally cursing himself for being awkward.

Hinata nodded quickly, blushing constantly. "I-I learned to cook from my m-mother. She t-taught me a lot of wh-what I know." 'I wonder if this is a d-d-d-da…' Hinata quickly shut that train of thought down so she wouldn't pass out.

"Is your mom nice?" Naruto asked curiously, having never really talked to someone his own age about parents before.

Hinata winced. "She w-was a v-very nice woman, and I-I loved her a l-lot." Hinata said, holding back tears.

Naruto had frozen. "Wait, was?!" Naruto asked. He then noticed Hinata's wet eyes. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Hinata-chan! Come on, don't cry…"

Hinata wiped her eyes and smiled. "I-It's okay, Naruto-kun. Y-You didn't kn-know."

Naruto still looked distressed. "But still, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Hinata-chan."

Hinata was distracted from answering by Teuchi bringing their ramen over. "Here you go!" Teuchi said, "Two Naruto-sized bowls of Miso ramen, freshly cooked!"

Hinata couldn't stop staring at the giant bowl. It was about the size of a large salad bowl. The kind of salad bowl that you dished out the salad from.

"Ummm, I –I don't think-" Hinata began, but stopped when she saw the expectant look on Naruto's face, and, taking a deep breath, took a bite.

Instantly, her mouth was overwhelmed with flavor. She took another bite, then another, then another, and finally she just dropped all semblance of manners and started digging into the ramen.

Naruto saw how fast Hinata was eating and decided that he had to keep his title as the king of ramen. He quickly dug into his food at top speed.

"Done!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time. Hinata smiled sweetly at Naruto, but Naruto could've sworn that he saw a challenge in those eyes. Naruto silently accepted, and the race was on.

The two kept eating until finally, Teuchi told them that they had to leave now, or he wouldn't pay their bill for them. Before the two left, they counted the number of bowls they had.

"OH COME ON!" Naruto yelled. He had eaten twenty three bowls of ramen. Hinata had eaten twenty five.

"Th-Thank you for th-the m-meal." Hinata said, getting up and bowing to Teuchi. She shot another sweet smile at Naruto, but Naruto saw that she had conspicuously separated her index and middle fingers, and folded the others back. The sign for 'I Win'.

Grumbling, Naruto was tempted to drag her across Konoha, but decided against it. "So, do you want me to take you home?" Naruto asked.

Hinata vigorously shook her head. "N-No, that's alright, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling, "Y-You don't h-have to do that."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to say goodbye. He had the feeling that just saying bye wouldn't work here, so he quickly ran up, hugged Hinata, and took off towards his apartment, leaving a dazed Hinata to find her way back home, where she would relive the past hour in her head over and over again until her evening spar with her father.

For now though, she was thinking, 'Did Naruto-kun…just hug me? This is the best day of my life!'

A/N: Okay, that's a chapter! This chapter was over five thousand words, and that's what I'm planning for the average of the word counts of the chapters to be. Okay, before I end this, I have something to say. If we can reach 25 reviews before I post the next chapter, I will reward you guys with an omake at the end of the next chapter detailing a little more about Suikiba's past and who he is. So, remember, 25 is the magic number people! Plus, it'll make me very happy if you do review. So, with that being said, the chapter's at an end, so I'll say what I've always said…Triforcelord out!


	4. Chapter 4

**By that Sin fell the Angels**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this story! Before we get started, I would like to give a special shout out to Luke Dragneel, who gave me the idea for the new training program for Naruto. Thanks, Luke, I appreciate it. That is the kind of stuff that I really want in the reviews you guys give me, although any review is appreciated. Speaking of reviews, I am sorry to say that we did not reach the 25 review mark, so there won't be an omake. Just to let you guys know, I try to update at least once every weekend, because that's the only time I'm allowed to write. However, I'm giving you guys another chance. If we can reach 30 reviews before I update again, then I will write the omake at the end of the next chapter. Well, that's about it, so here's the chapter!

**By that Sin fell the Angels Chapter 4: Suikiba**

"_Naruto, hold on a second._" Suikiba said. Naruto stopped his training, and gave the signal to his clones to do the same. Slowly, the various leaves that were on various parts of each of the Naruto clones dropped to the blackened ground of the stormy plain. Suikiba had decided that Naruto was ready to move on to the next step of his training when he had managed to keep the leaf on his forehead for a period of one hour while fighting his clones who were doing the same. Afterwards, Suikiba had told Naruto to make 450 clones and to stick five leaves on different parts of his body at the same time, and make his clones do the same. While Naruto had trouble in the first half hour, three hours later he could keep the leaves on various parts his body for a period of twenty minutes, and Suikiba had now decided that Naruto was ready for what he had in mind.

Once all of the Naruto clones had stopped their training, Suikiba said, "_Now, dispel all of them, and make as many clones as you possibly can with only half of your chakra._"

Naruto was confused, but he shrugged it off and made the clone hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled, and there was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Naruto looked around and was disappointed at the number of clones. He had exactly 450 clones, the exact same amount that he had when he had started.

"It's the exact same as when I first started." Naruto sighed. He then looked up and glared at the shadowy form of Suikiba. "I thought you said that this training would make me stronger!"

Suikiba sighed. "_Yes I did. And it did, if you had paid attention._"

Naruto was confused. "Wait, how the hell did it make me any stronger?!" He yelled, "I made the exact same amount of clones that I did with half my chakra the last time!"

"_No, you didn't._" Suikiba said, "_You used what you _thought _was half of your chakra. In reality, you only used a sixth of your total chakra._" Seeing Naruto's look of confusion, Suikiba decided to explain further. "_Since you're not used to having this much control, you accidentally used what you thought was half of your chakra. However, the reason why it seems like you only used half is because, with your new control, you actually used a sixth while getting the results of half. However, now you have to learn to get used to your new control, and use it well._"

"Okay, that makes sense." Naruto said, his arms crossed, a thoughtful expression on his face, "But why do I have to get used to my chakra control? I thought it just was an improvement?"

Suikiba smirked. The boy was getting smarter. "_Normally, yes, that is the case. However, since you're training in here, the case is a little different. You see, when you're in here, you are not in an actual body, and so while you're in here, you learn to use your chakra control better and increase it rather than actually use it. Understand?_"

"I guess so." Naruto said. He then realized what that meant. "Wait, so you mean I can make even more clones?! Sweet!"

Although Suikiba sighed, he was smiling at the newly-made ninja. He mulled over an idea that he had benn having for a while and made a decision. '_I might as well explain a little to him._' He thought, jumping down from his rock.

This surprised Naruto, as Suikiba had always stayed on top of his rock whenever he trained, and would randomly fire off bolts of lightning from there. Naruto was even more surprised when Suikiba started walking towards him. "S-Suikiba, what the hell are you doing?"

"I figured that I might as well explain a little about myself to you, now that I see that you truly are who I think you are." Suikiba said. Except this time, it wasn't the normal echoing voice that normally accompanied Suikiba. And the storm seemed to be quieting down a little as well.

When Suikiba finally reached Naruto, Naruto didn't know what to do. He was torn between complete awe, and busting out laughing. Suikiba had dark gray eyes and a slightly toned complexion. He was wearing deep purple robes that had golden lightning bolts running across it, and plain black pants. Both of them were secured with a deep purple sash that had a yellow stripe running all the way around the center. He was also wearing brown leather boots and black fingerless gloves that tied into the fabric of the robes. These were also emblazoned with the white lightning bolts, except these were in metal across the back of the hand. He also had an amethyst medallion emblazoned with a gold lightning bolt hung on a golden chain around his neck. But his hair…

Suikiba's hair was the most bizarre hairstyle that Naruto had ever seen, and that was saying something, seeing as he knew people like Sasuke and Shikamaru. His hair was seemed to be black at first glance, but when the light from the lightning bolts shined on it, a purple sheen could be seen. But the bizarre part was that it had three cones jutting out, a bigger one on the very top of his head and two smaller ones on either side of it. If that wasn't enough, the smaller ones had electric blue tips while the largest one was tipped with gold.

However, even this wasn't enough. Suikiba had three golden-colored ponytails sticking out of the back of his head, and they fell to about mid back. The strange part was they were all shaped like lightning bolts.

And that brings us to why Naruto was torn between complete awe and laughing like a schoolboy who just got his first ice cream cone. Since this is Naruto we're talking about here, I think it's safe to say what he chose…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, "W-What's wrong with your hair?" He then collapsed into laughter again.

Suikiba took deep, deep breaths to prevent him from strangling the blonde. His hair was always a sore point with him, and he had never taken kindly to anyone messing with it or insulting it.

"Is there something wrong with my hair?" Suikiba said calmly. However, the amount of killing intent he was leaking out was more than enough to convey his point.

Slowly, Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Suikiba, whose dark gray eyes were flashing with purple. "Umm, nothing's wrong with your wonderful hair, your Storminess." Naruto said nervously.

Slowly, Suikiba's fists unclenched as he breathed a deep sigh. "Implied apology accepted. By the way, "Your Storminess" is even worse than "stormy guy", so if you call me that again, your training will be doubled. Understand?" Naruto quickly nodded. "Good. Now, as I said before, I have some things to tell you, and some things to explain as well, if you would like to hear them."

Naruto's curiosity overwhelmed his desire to be a smart ass as he quickly nodded. "I want to hear them." He said.

Suikiba nodded. "Very well then. I shall tell you…" Here he took a dramatic pause, and Naruto started taking deep breaths in anticipation of the wonderful, top secret information that Suikiba would no doubt tell him, "…My name."

Naruto instantly jumped at the man and started wringing his neck. Or at least, that's what would've happened if Suikiba hadn't moved out of the way, causing Naruto to trip and fall flat on his face.

Suikiba shook his head at the rising Naruto. "I would advise you to never try that again." He said, watching the boy try to run at him, only to slip and fall back down. "Or that."

Naruto got back up, and calmed down. "You better have more than that." He growled, "Or else I'll add you to my list of people who need to be pranked."

Suikiba smirked. "I would like to see you try." He said confidently. He sat down on the ground. Instantly, a very rude sound came out from underneath him. He froze, and reached underneath him to pull out a deflated red balloon. He looked slowly at Naruto who was putting a red book that said, "Top people to prank" and a pen away.

"I tried to warn you." Naruto said, "Welcome to hell."

Suikiba's eye started twitching as he imagined certain siblings meeting this kid. The results would not be pretty. Clearing his thoughts, he coughed slightly and rose up to his feet again. "Yes, well…Moving on. I will amend what I said earlier. I will _start _by telling you my name. I, of course, have other information for you."

"Well, get on with it already!" Naruto said, annoyed.

Suikiba sighed at the boy's impatience. "Before I say anything, however, I need you to understand something." Upon seeing that Naruto was paying attention, he continued. "I know you remember our other meetings, seeing as they weren't too long ago. But do you remember what I said when you asked me to explain myself?"

Naruto thought for a second. "You said that we didn't have enough time, and….oh, that other time, you said that there was other reasons why you couldn't tell me!"

Suikiba nodded. "Very good. But now that I am sure of who you are, I am free to tell you almost anything I like, as long as it is not too classified. But back to the main topic. My true name is…" Naruto's urge to kill rose , "…Raisochi."

Naruto was confused. "Okay, so you're Raisochi? Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

The person who was now known as Raisochi sighed and looked down. "Because my name is too well known. I had to take time to get to know you so I could trust you, as well as figure out if you truly were who I thought you were. If you weren't trustworthy, and if I told you my true name, you could have told someone like the Hokage, who would have at least heard of me and looked me up in a book, and I have orders not to let anyone find out about me. Even using my brother, the real Suikiba's name was risky, but although the Hokage did seem to recognize the name, I don't think he will find the name." He looked back up at Naruto, who was falling asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Raisochi yelled. Naruto quickly woke up. "Welcome back. Now, to another topic. The things that I am about to say will come as a great shock to you, but you have to save anything you want to say until I tell you you can speak. Also, I want your word that you will not tell anyone, living, dead, or immortal, what I am about to say. Understood?"

"Yes, but-" Naruto began, confused.

"Understood?" Raisochi said with a stern glare.

Naruto gulped. "Yessir." He said.

Raisochi took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Good. Now that I have your attention, I shall explain to you how the world was made." He paused to test Naruto. Naruto was quiet, if a little fidgety, and his eyes were as large as dinner plates. 'He's learning.' Raisochi thought before continuing. "Long ago, before the True world was made, there was a world of Darkness, ruled by creatures whose hearts and souls were as dark as the Darkness they lived in. It was an evil place, inhabited by evil creatures.

"However, just when things began to seem hopeless, and the gods were contemplating destroying the dark world, a light began to shine in the darkness. This light began to push back the darkness, and when the Dark beings began to attack it, it assumed a physical form to better combat the darkness. The Light was known as Assarishita, and she began to transform the lands of the defeated Darklings into lands where light ruled supreme.

"However, the Darklings realized this, and, united under a strong Darkling named Kurayami, they attacked Assarishita. Assarishita fought valiantly, but against the might of Kurayami she knew she couldn't last forever. With her remaining strength, she split her soul into three, keeping one part for herself and creating two new beings. One was a man who, with his massive amount of energy, controlled space. His name was Sunpouto, and as powerful as he is, he is but one of the legendary twins. The other was a woman named Matoki, who, with her near infinite control, had power over time. These three formed what later became known as the Elder Trio.

"However, even with the combined might of the three, they were still not enough to kill Kurayami. They could only manage to severely wound him, and soon after seal him. With their leader being gone, the remaining Darklings were either killed or sealed, depending on their power, and light came to this world. However, the Trio's work was still unfinished.

"In order to build and maintain this new world of light, the three knew they needed more beings. So, each of them split one half of their soul into three, in order to manifest the powers needed to control the world. The first one they created was one who would represent the life in this world. The being who they created was named Itonami, who had powers over life itself, although not to the degree that the gods had. None of the beings that they created had more power over their own elements than the gods had. Not even close. The next being they created had power over death. His name was Shinigami, and he later became the god that you're thinking of, Naruto.

"The next being that they created was one that would represent the good and evil in mortal's hearts. They named her Kumori, and she was almost on par with any single member of the Elder Trio. After that, the Elders created a being who represented emotions, and her name was Jounai. Finally, the Elders created five beings who would represent the five elements. Fire was a man named Kaji. Wind was a woman named Kazeri. Earth was a man named Daitsu. Water was a man named Suikiba." Suikiba looked at the understanding dawning on Naruto's face and sighed. "And Lightning was a man named Raisochi."

Instantly, Naruto exploded. "WHAT!" He yelled, furious, "YOU'RE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED THE EARTH?!"

Raisochi held up a hand. "Somewhat. I did not have any part in the making of the world. Also, if you will let me finish, you will see why I haven't told you before."

Breathing heavily, Naruto just waved his hand as if to say, go on. Raisochi complied. "Together, they made what was once a world of darkness into a world of light. However, the gods were not happy with this. They were incredibly, indescribably enraged that mere demigods had not only fought back the darkness, but turned it into a living world. That is the job of the gods, you see. In their fury, they sealed most of their power, turning them into shadows of what they once were. Now, the only way the once-great beings could walk the earth again was to enter the soul of a vessel who possessed a fragment of that beings power and share the mind and body." Raisochi waited for Naruto to connect the dots.

Slowly, Naruto began to understand what Raisochi had said. "So, wait, you're telling me that I have a fragment of your power stuck inside of me?" He said slowly. Raisochi nodded. "When did you go inside of my soul?"

Raisochi sighed. "At the same time the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you. I dwell inside of your soul, you see. I am not sealed, but I am unable to leave your body and make a physical form. However, I can make an apparition of myself appear in the physical world for a short amount of time, and I can also share and/or possess another mortal's body for a time, as long as my current container allows me to."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay. I still have a few more questions. But I want to warn you abo-"

Raisochi began to sit down, only to quickly sit back up again with a small yelp of pain. He turned around to see numerous tacks sticking out of his robes. He slowly turned to look at Naruto.

"-ut the tacks under you." Naruto finished, a grin on his face. "Call that revenge for not telling me earlier."

Raisochi finished pulling the last tack out of his rear end as Naruto said this. "I accept this punishment with as much dignity as a former demigod with tacks falling out of his rear can, and I offer you my most sincere apologies. However, I did tell you that you would be completely shocked by what I was going to say, and, aside from the tacks, you're taking it better than I thought you would."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, well it's not like you have any _other _world-shaking information, right, Raisochi?" Naruto was nervous at the look on Raisochi's face. "Right?"

Raisochi sighed. "Well, I do have one more thing to tell you before we move on to what I have planned for you." Raisochi said, "It is about your…friend, Hinata."

Instantly, Naruto was on guard. "Yeah, what about her?" Naruto growled.

Raisochi grinned internally. 'He just doesn't realize how much he likes her yet, I suppose.' He thought before shaking his head. "I have my…suspicions about her."

"Whatever your _suspicions _are, you can shove 'em straight up where the sun don't shine!" Naruto yelled, "Hinata-chan is a nice person, she would never-"

"I never said that it was anything bad."

Naruto froze in mid sentence. "Oh. Umm…Sorry." Naruto mumbled, but Raisochi heard him anyway.

"It's alright, Naruto." Raisochi said, "Actually, I find it admirable that you stood up for your friend like that. But my suspicion isn't something bad, exactly. I have a strong reason to believe that Hinata has a fragment of Jounai's power inside of her soul."

Naruto looked at Raisochi in disbelief. "That's stupid. Hinata-chan can't have power like that inside of her." He said.

Raisochi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not?"

Naruto faltered for a minute before regaining his confidence. "Because Hinata-chan's never shown any kind of power like that!" Naruto half-shouted, trying to find any reason why Hinata couldn't have that kind of power. He didn't want Hinata to become like him, with a being inside of her that could potentially make everyone hate her.

Raisochi sensed Naruto's reasons behind his protests, and he smiled gently. "Naruto, having one of us isn't like having a demon inside of you. You won't be hated, most likely. People may think you're insane, yes, but they won't hate you any more than they already hate you. As for Hinata, she won't be hated either for this. Trust me on this."

Naruto was surprised that Raisochi had found out his thoughts so easily, but shook it off. "You're completely sure that Hinata-chan won't be hated for this?" Naruto said, glaring at Raisochi.

Raisochi nodded. "You have my word."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Now, how do we find out whether or not Hinata-chan has Jounai inside of her?"

Raisochi winced. "Well, remember what I said about possession and projecting myself?"

Naruto nodded, then grew alarmed as he rapidly realized what Raisochi planned to do. "Wait, you don't mean…"

Raisochi nodded. "Yes, I do."

* * *

-Training ground 16, 5:00 AM-

Naruto yawned as he walked towards the training ground. He would still be in bed, sensei or no, but he had to get to the training grounds before Sasuke did. He could only hope that Hinata would do the same.

Sure enough, when Naruto got there, Hinata was waiting for him.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving to get said indigo-haired girl's attention.

Hinata looked over and saw Naruto running towards her at top speed. "N-Naruto-kun, slow down!" She said, already bracing herself for impact. Her efforts were not in vain as Naruto ran right into her, bringing both of them down in a heap. Hinata straightened herself up, only to see that she was now sitting on top of Naruto with her legs spread out on either side of him.

She promptly passed out.

Naruto began his inevitable freak out while Raisochi sighed and banged his head against his rock a few times to relieve some stress by way of bodily harm. It worked enough for him to master his mind again.

'_Naruto, this may actually be easier._' Raisochi said, '_This way, there's less of a struggle._'

Naruto stopped freaking out and listened. "Okay, but be careful, or else I'll prank you again, sooner than planned." Raisochi paled before beginning his technique.

'_This will be…strange for you to see, so don't freak out._' Came Raisochi's voice. '_Now, do I have your permission to temporarily possess Hinata Hyuuga?_'

Naruto nodded. A minute later, he began to feel strange in the area near his heart. The strange feeling increased until a purple-yellow blur leaped out from his heart and went straight into the unconscious Hinata. Hinata's eyes opened and looked side to side.

"Well, that went better than expected." Were the words that came out of Hinata's mouth, with Hinata's voice, but Raisochi was the one saying them. Raisochi turned Hinata's head to look at Naruto, who was looking with his mouth open and his left eye twitching. "What?"

"C-Can you just finish up already? This is starting to freak me out…" Naruto pleaded.

Raisochi nodded Hinata's head. "Very well." He then proceeded to lift up Hinata's jacket, showing her stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto yelled furiously.

Raisochi looked up. "I'm not doing anything…wrong, I just have to see into her core, and the jacket was in the way."

Naruto took a deep breath and turned away. "Fine, fine, whatever. But I ain't watchin'."

Raisochi nodded and went back to his work. He stared hard at Hinata's stomach before gasping.

Naruto looked over quickly. "What is it?!" He yelled.

The purple-yellow blur jumped back over into Naruto, who caught Hinata and gently set her down. "Well?!" Naruto said after he placed Hinata on the ground.

There was a pause. '_I was right. Jounai is in there, along with the fragment of her power._' Came Raisochi's voice, '_But…a fragment of my power is in there as well._'

A/N: Gasp! Who saw that coming? I sure didn't…or did I? You will never know! *Laughs manically* Ahem, right. Okay guys, remember, thirty reviews is the new number. 30. If we get up to 40 than there will be two omakes, and 45 will be three. But anyway, spread the word if you find the chance! I thank you for reading this story, and Triforcelord, out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Calm** **in the Storm**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this story! Well, I'm sorry to say that we won't have an omake, but whatever. I'll figure out a way to put something in another chapter. On to the next subject. I have recently read a story that completely and utterly blew my mind. The story's called Entwined by love, Enslaved by fate, and it's written by Codaram. Seriously, if you haven't read this already, I would highly recommend doing so. Just don't forget about the guy who told you about it :).

Anyway, I have another couple of things to discuss. I noticed that the reaction to the last chapter wasn't too good. I got the feeling that some of you were very disappointed by it. For that, I am sorry. I will try my best to create higher quality chapters for your viewing pleasure. Now, the last thing on my list of things to discuss before we move onto the chapter is that I may be changing my penname soon. I noticed that I no longer write too many LOZ fics anymore, so I was going to change it to something more Naruto-like. Well, that's all, so extremely long author's note aside, here's the chapter!

**Calm in the Storm Chapter 5: The Masked Shinobi's Test**

"W-What?" Naruto asked intelligently, his eyes widening.

'_You heard correctly._' Raisochi said, '_In addition to having Jounai inside of her, for some strange reason Hinata also has a fragment of my own power inside of her._'

Naruto stopped freaking out and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. It had a calming effect on him, and he could think more clearly. Although, it still wasn't saying much.

"Why does Hinata-chan have some of your power in her?" Naruto asked calmly.

Raisochi was momentarily shocked into silence at this show of maturity from the normally cracked-out hyper boy. He quickly recovered however and mulled it over. '_Truth be told, I don't know myself._' He said, stroking his chin on top of his mountain in Naruto's mind. '_There could be many reasons why she could have some of my power, each one less likely than the last. However, it is not a large issue at the moment since she has a very miniscule amount of my power inside of her compared to you. The real issue at the moment is Jounai, who is currently residing inside of her. If you would remember, Jounai represents emotions, so her mentality is a bit…strange._'

"Strange how?" Naruto questioned.

Raisochi sighed. '_You see, Jounai is normally a very kind person. But, since she represents all emotions, she is a bit…temperamental._' He waited for it to sink in.

Naruto was slowly beginning to understand. "You mean…The reason why Hinata-chan gets sick every time she's around me is because a demigod who lives inside her is pissed off at me? WHY?!" Naruto wailed, causing Raisochi to bash his head on the side of his mountain repeatedly.

Once Raisochi decided that he was getting too large of a headache, he stopped forcing himself to lose brain cells and decided to cut the now sobbing Naruto a break. '_No Naruto, that's not the reason why Hinata gets…sick every time you're around her. You see what I was trying to get at was Jounai has a very short temper, and expresses it in very…creative ways._' He said, unconsciously shivering.

Naruto nodded slowly. "What do you mean by "Creative"?" He asked.

Raisochi shivered again. '_Imagine Sakura after someone touches her breasts…times ten._'

Naruto quickly paled. "So…It's a very, very bad idea to piss her off." Naruto asked for clarification.

'_It's not just a bad idea…for you, it's suicide._' Raisochi responded, '_The last time I pissed Jounai off, she hogtied my container at the time, forced me to take control, and fed me raw lice. If that wasn't bad enough, she then forced me into a woman's body for a week. It was utterly humiliating._'

Naruto resolved to never piss this "Jounai" off.

'_Now, on to the main subject._' Raisochi said, clearing his throat and locking the memories back into the darkest recesses of his mind. '_Your friend will most likely meet Jounai sometime soon._ _When she does, due to some…things that I discussed with Jounai while I was inside of your friend, she will most likely come to talk to you about it. Just to let you know, I wouldn't be surprised if Jounai was talking to Hinata at this very second._'

Naruto jumped at this. "Wait, I barely know anything about this!" He said frantically, "How can I explain this to her?!"

'_You still know more than she does._' Raisochi reminded him.

"Yeah, but-" Naruto began.

"Dobe, who the hell are you talking to?" Said a slightly disturbed voice from the direction of Konoha.

Naruto slowly turned his head to see Sasuke looking at him like he had lost his mind. "Heheh…buzzing?"

"Nice try."

* * *

-Inside Hinata's mind-

Hinata was having a dream that you most certainly would not think that someone like her would be having. To show you exactly what kind of dream she was having, here's what was happening now in her dream:

"Ohhhhhh Naruto-kun! Keep going, keep going!"

I think I've made my point.

Hinata was having the time of her life in her dream. In her dreams, she could be as confident as she wanted without having to worry about any repercussions or her own personality. She was taking full advantage of this fact, and didn't care that it was a dream. It felt as good as she thought it would feel in real life anyway.

Right when Hinata felt herself about to become _very _happy, the world around her suddenly started to fall apart around her. Her world transformed into a seemingly endless void of many different colors that all blended and merged together perfectly, but inevitably separating as soon as it became one. "Huh?" She said intelligently, looking around at the surrounding void. "What happened to my wonderful dream about Naruto-kun?"

Suddenly, she heard a light and pleasant giggle resounding around the void. Hinata did what any sane person would do in her situation: She screamed and tried to run, which was pretty ineffective seeing as she was floating in a void.

"_Now now, don't get your panties in a twist._" A feminine voice said, resounding from all around the void.

Hinata made a squeaking sound and looked around. "W-Who's there?" Hinata asked, regaining control over her voice.

Again the pleasant laugh sounded again. "_I am known by many names, but my main one is Jounai._"

Hinata swallowed and looked around. "J-Jounai-san, where a-are you? A-And why are y-you here?" There was so many questions going through the girl's head that she felt like her head was going to explode.

"_I guess I should show myself if we're going to have a little chat._" The voice, now known as Jounai, mused.

Hinata's next words caught in her throat as her surroundings blended and merged, eventually separating to form a scene that took her breath away.

She was now standing on a soft grassy plain underneath a bright blue sky. There was a forest with tall, green-leaved trees about a hundred meters to her left, and a small beach overlooking a sparkling sea about fifty meters to her right. Looking behind her, she saw black storm clouds hovering far away in the distance. However, in front of her was the main attraction, and it put the rest of the place to shame.

Rising proudly out of the ground twenty meters in front of Hinata was a small mountain that looked to be flat at the top. The mountain was made of some kind of stone that, wherever the light touched it, it shined in bright rainbow colors. There was a narrow path that spiraled around the mountain, and at the very top was a massive rainbow that arched over the wonder of nature and came down to each side. And standing on the top of the mountain was a woman. Hinata couldn't make out the woman's features too well because of the reflected rainbow light that was in behind the woman.

"A-Are you J-Jounai-san?" Hinata asked, looking up at the woman.

"Yup!" Jounai said, making a thumbs up, "The one and only!"

Hinata bowed. "M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

Jounai bowed back from on top of the mountain. "It is nice to meet you, Hinata-san."

Hinata rose and squinted. "Umm, I c-can't really s-see you too w-well."

Jounai nodded sagely. "Ahh, you cannot see what cannot be seen." She said wisely.

"Huh?" Hinata said, thoroughly confused.

Jounai shrugged. "I don't know, it just sounded cool at the time." She said, "Anyway, if you want to see me better…" She jumped off of the mountain, flipping through the air and landing neatly in front of Hinata, "…All you had to do was ask."

Hinata just gaped at the woman. Jounai had bright purple eyes with slightly slit pupils, like a cat, and long red hair, which had two bangs surrounding her face and a braid across her left shoulder, while the rest of it flowed down her back. She was slender, with an hourglass figure and wide hips, and was about a foot taller than Hinata. She was also wearing a bright purple kimono that had a mid-length v-neck which showed some of her impressive cleavage. It was trimmed in dark purple, which was interlaced with pink designs that, upon closer inspection, were in the shape of theater faces with different expressions on her face, the sleeves of which her arms were tucked into. The bottom of the kimono split on the sides about halfway down her thighs, showing off shapely legs. She wore no shoes.

Hinata was incredibly, indescribably, irrationally, and completely jealous.

Jounai caught Hinata looking and smirked. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She then pulled a mirror out of nowhere and pretended to check.

Hinata could only slowly shake her head. "I-It's just…how c-can y-you look like th-that?" She asked. 'It's no fair!' Hinata raged inside her head, 'If I looked like that, I could get Naruto-kun for sure!' Suddenly, Jounai started laughing.

"Wh-Why are y-you laughing?" Hinata asked, pushing her jealousy to the back of her mind.

Jounai calmed down with a last giggle. "I'm laughing because one, you complimented me, and two, because if you could get over your shyness, you could definitely get that boy you were having that…dream about." Jounai said, looking at Hinata critically, "You have a nice figure, but you have to stop hiding it all the time if you want him to notice you because whether they admit it or not, all men are perverts, and the first things they notice on a girl when they're at the age he's at are these." She pushed up her chest to show what she was talking about.

Hinata was in slight denial and shock. Every time she thought about what the woman had said, her blush grew. "Y-You saw my d-dream?!" She yelled, blushing furiously…or at least did the equivalent of yelling with her soft voice. "Th-That was p-private!" Something else clicked in her mind. "And d-did you just r-read my mind?!"

Jounai shrugged. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, it _was _kind of impressive." She grinned mischievously, "For such a shy girl, you sure know how to work it in the bedroom. I saw your _other _dreams in your mind as well. Is he really that big?"

"S-Stop it!" Hinata yelled, now doing an impersonation of a ripe tomato. The funny thing was, if you looked closely enough, you would see that she was sweating profusely…and her Byakugan was on slightly…

Jounai laughed. "All right, all right." She said. Her expression became serious however as she sat down on the grass, motioning for Hinata to do the same. "Okay, now I need to talk to you about what I actually called you here for. I'm not going to tell you everything for a lot of reasons, and whatever I don't tell you you'll probably find out somehow anyway. But the first thing you need to know is that I am a being who represents emotion. I guess you could call me a demi-god."

"A-A demi-god?" Hinata said, confused and a little apprehensive.

Jounai nodded. "Yes. I, along with my…family, I guess you could say, are beings called demi-gods. No joke. Pretty much, we transformed this world from a world of darkness into a world of light. However, I'll get to that in a minute. First, I need to tell you some important information." Jounai paused. "Now, this stuff is really serious. I pride myself on being frivolous, flamboyant, and somewhat of an exhibitionist when I feel like it (Hinata sweatdropped), but I know when and when not to be serious. I need you to listen to every word, and remember them. Got it?" Hinata nodded. "Good."

Jounai took a deep breath. "Okay, onto the explanations." She said, "You see, I, along with each member of my family, represent a part of the universe, I guess you could say. For example, the eldest of us, Assarishita, represents light, and my younger brother, Raisochi, represents lightning, and that kind of stuff."

"W-What do y-you represent?" Hinata asked.

Jounai smiled. "I represent emotion. However, I represent _all _emotion, the good and the bad. So while I'm normally a very nice person, I have…episodes where I lose myself to the darker emotions. If that happens, get the hell away from me and go as far as you can." Hinata quickly nodded to the implied question. 'This girl's smart.' Jounai thought to herself.

"Yeah, so me plus anger equals death," Jounai continued, "Check. Okay, now let's see here, what else…Oh, right! I need to tell you why you're here! And for that matter, why I'm here as well…Okay, well, first of all, I am only a spirit, and as such, I don't have a physical form. You see, I, along with the rest of my family, was sealed by some angry gods, one of them being my brother…" Jounai closed here eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. "…But that's a story for another time. The point is, now each of our power, excluding the original three…" Jounai took another deep breath, letting it out slowly, "…Our power has been scattered into fragments, each of which is inside of a single living soul that best harmonizes with out own soul, and when that soul moves on, the fragment goes to the next living soul who best harmonizes with our own soul."

"H-How many fragments a-are there?" Hinata asked.

"There's three for each of us." Jounai answered, "However, there's something else that you should know about this. While our spirits are naturally attracted to the largest fragment of our power, our permanent "host" just has to have any fragment of our power, and we'll be fine. We _can _inhabit others, but only with our hosts' permission and only for a limited amount of time. Understand so far?"

Hinata paused. "Th-There's something I d-don't understand. W-Why can't y-you inhabit other peoples' bodies for too long?"

"Because if we do, the power of our souls would burn them up. Literally." Jounai said, wincing, "I remember the last time that happened…Kumori went way too far…Okay, back to the subject before I start accidentally mind raping you. We can also possess out hosts if we want to, but only if we don't have evil intentions. There's a thingy in the seal that prevents us from causing havoc with our hosts. Do you understand what I told you?"

"P-Pretty much, you and y-your family are souls, y-you don't have a physical b-body, you can possess m-me, you and y-your family are d-demi-gods, y-you all were sealed by the g-gods, and you c-can only have a permanent host i-if the person has a fragment of y-your power." Hinata said, counting the items on her fingers.

Jounai grinned and gave Hinata a thumbs-up. "Great! You got most of the points down! Now, what else do I have to tell you…" Jounai put her hand up to her chin, then snapped her fingers and looked up brightly, causing Hinata to sweatdrop. "Oh, right! Now I remember! I have to tell you about my powers!" This caused Hinata to snap to attention.

"P-Powers?" Hinata asked, feeling a little excited. Jounai hadn't mentioned any powers before.

Jounai nodded. "Yup! My powers. Where to start…Okay, first of all, all of us have the power to shapeshift. We can turn ourselves into anything and anyone, and transform any part of our body as well. With a little practice, we can even shapeshift other people and things."

Judging by the way Hinata was drooling, Jounai guessed that the girl was off in Naruto-la-la-land. Snapping her fingers underneath the girls chin, she started trying to get her attention. "Yo, Hinata? Earth…Universe…Entirety of everything to Hinata? Important stuff to talk about?" Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Naruto's dancing naked and wet over there." She pointed in a random direction.

Instantly, Hinata snapped out of it and jerked her head to where Jounai was pointing so fast it was surprising her head didn't come off. Upon seeing that there was no Naruto there, naked, wet, or otherwise, she blushed deeply and pouted.

"Th-That wasn't v-very nice, Jounai-san." Hinata mumbled.

Jounai shrugged. "I figured that it would get your attention." She said before clearing her throat, "Okay, powers…okay, I have one major power that I'll tell you about. I can control the emotions of others." She waited for the inevitable "Naruto-la-la-land" episode to come forth.

Surprisingly, though, it never did. Hinata was just looking at Jounai expectantly. 'She must like him more than I thought.' Jounai mused, 'And that's saying something, seeing as I'm the representor of emotion.' Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she smiled at Hinata. "Okay, yeah, controlling emotions, right. Well, pretty much I can make people feel whatever I want them to, and I also decide how intense I want the emotion to be. I can make it so they're barely annoyed, or, at the other end of the spectrum, I can make someone so angry they have an apoplectic fit and die. Emotions are very powerful." Jounai said knowingly, "For example…" Jounai put her hands back into the sleeves and closed her eyes.

At first, when nothing happened, Hinata was growing confused as to what Jounai was trying to do. But suddenly, she started to feel annoyed. Who did Jounai think she was, anyway? Coming into her mind, looking at her private thoughts. 'W-Wait, what's going on?!' Hinata thought to herself as she slowly grew angrier and angrier. Suddenly, she snapped and lunged at Jounai. "I'll kill you!" She roared, charging at the woman…only for her anger to disappear in an instant, causing her to drop to the ground, exhausted from the loss of adrenaline.

Jounai opened her eyes and looked at Hinata, who was slowly rising to her feet. "Yes, emotions are very powerful." She said, "They can even cause one to kill for no apparent reason, even if that person was your best friend. Therefore, I'm not going to teach you this skill until you're older and mature enough to handle it."

Hinata nodded. "I-I don't think I w-would be ready t-to use that yet." She said. Although she wouldn't act on it, she was a little upset that she had technically been called immature. 'Well, she's right.' Hinata thought, 'I'm too young to understand all of these any way, especially since I'm having trouble with my own emotions…'

Jounai laughed, and Hinata remembered too late that Jounai could read her mind. "I see you've figured a flaw of that ability out." Jounai said, smiling, "Yes, if you're not emotionally stable, than the effects on the person whose emotions you're trying to mess with could be disastrous."

She stood up, and Hinata did the same. "Now, that about wraps this up. If you have any other questions, just talk to your friend Naruto. He'll be able to explain some more things. Just make sure to do it in private. Also, if you ever want to talk to me, just think it and I'll hear you." She said, her voice growing fainter. As Hinata looked around, she saw that the surroundings were starting to fade as well. "Now, I'll see you again some other time. Until then, peace out…" That was the last thing Hinata heard before the surroundings disappeared, and she felt herself flying upwards…

* * *

-At the Training Grounds-

Naruto yawned for the twentieth time and looked over at Hinata, who was still asleep. Raisochi said that she was probably talking to Jounai, and that she should wake up soon, but Naruto was still worried. The thing is, he didn't know _why _he was worried. He shrugged it off as him being tired.

"Oi, teme, are you sure she's just passed out and not spontaneously combusting or something like that?" Naruto asked Sasuke, "She looks kind of red…"

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe, she's red because she's probably having an embarrassing dream or something like that. And yes, I'm sure she's passed out, so don't be such an idiot. Now shut up or die." And with that lovely message, Sasuke leaned against the wooden pole and closed his eyes.

Naruto started sweating and moved as fast as he could without making any sounds as far away from Sasuke as he could, dragging Hinata with him. However, Hinata, unfortunately, chose this moment to wake up.

Hinata yawned and tried to stretch, but found her hands meeting air. She also realized that she was moving across the ground slowly. She turned her head to see Naruto's face, and promptly passed out.

There was a pause. "AHHHH!" Naruto yelled running around in circles, "HINATA-CHAN'S DEAD! WHAT AM I GONNA UMPH!" Naruto suddenly stopped talking due to a hand restricting air flow passage through his mouth.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Sasuke growled from behind Naruto. "I need sleep. I want sleep. I didn't get any sleep. Do you know what that means?" Sasuke asked, drawing a kunai.

"Naruto" dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled angrily, looking around the clearing for Naruto. Suddenly, a very rude noise came from behind a nearby tree.

"I FOUND YOU!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a kunai at a tree, causing Naruto to run out from behind the tree, which in turn caused Sasuke to chase after him around the clearing.

This was the sight that Kakashi walked onto. He looked from the sole remaining member of the Uchiha clan chasing the village's number 1 prankster around the clearing yelling something about sleep, to the Hyuuga heiress rolling around on the ground, passed out with a blush on her face and moaning something about Naruto, and sighed.

'This is going to be a long day.' Kakashi sighed, straightening his mask as he walked towards the group.

"Yo." Kakashi said, raising his arm and causing everyone to freeze…except Hinata, who was still passed out and muttering something about Naruto. "And can someone please wake her up?"

"I'll do it!" Naruto yelled. He quickly ran over to the girl and started whispering in her ear. When that didn't work, he stopped and seemed to be arguing with himself, until finally, with a blush, he leaned down and whispered something else into Hinata's ear, which caused the girl to jump up and look around frantically. After seeing that whatever she was looking for wasn't there, she blushed and looked at an also blushing Naruto, and the two walked towards where Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting with massive sweatdrops.

"What was tha-" Sasuke began.

"I don't think we want to know." Kakashi answered as the two came over to stand next to Sasuke. Clearing his throat, Kakashi began to speak. "Okay, now that I have your attention, I'll tell you what this test is going to be." He walked over to a post that had an alarm clock set on top of it, and pushed the top in. "I've set this alarm clock to go off at noon. You have until then to get these bells-" He took out two small bells, "-away from me. If you can't get a bell by then, then you won't eat lunch. I'll tie you to one of those posts and eat my lunch in front of you. It's that simple."

Instantly, all of the Genin's stomachs growled in harmony. 'So that's why he told us not to eat lunch…' The three thought miserably, while in Naruto and Hinata's case their respective demi-gods laughed at their misery.

"However, there are only two bells." Kakashi continued, "So one of you is bound to fail. That person…will be the first person to be sent back to the Academy."

Naruto and Hinata gulped, while Sasuke clenched his fists. "Understand?" Kakashi asked. When the three nodded, he closed his visible eye. "Okay then…Ready, set…" He opened his eye, "GO!" At his command, the four shinobi ran off in different directions, and the masked shinobi's test began…

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end. Sorry for the major OCness in the past couple of chapters, but I had to get them in there for the story to take its course. Also, I have some stuff to tell you guys. First, I would really like it if you guys could make some fanart for this story. It would be greatly appreciated, and I might offer a prize for the best piece. Also, I have a poll on my profile for the day that you guys go on the site the most. I would like it if you guys could answer it so I can know what day I should update. Finally, starting now, I'm going to post a small quiz at the end of every chapter. Post your answers in a review, and if you get them all right, I'll give you a short cameo appearance or a small omake of your choice. I would also like it though if you could tell me what you thought about the chapter, too, if you want to. Okay, here's the quiz for chapters 4 and 5:

What is Suikiba's real name?

What does Naruto's demi-god represent?

Name three demi-gods.

What does Jounai represent?

Okay, remember to leave your answers in a review. Also, just review in general. I don't like the way the button has been looking at me lately…


	6. Chapter 6

**By that Sin fell the Angels**

A/N: Yo people! *Dodges multiple implements of death, both sharp and explosive* I'M SORRY THAT I'M SO LATE! You see, my computer was down for a looooong time, so I couldn't write anything. Well, I'll leave the rest until the end, so enjoy this (very late) chapter!

**By that Sin fell the Angels Chapter Six: The Masked Shinobi's Test Part II**

* * *

Naruto was running through the forest as fast as he could while still remaining somewhat quiet, repeatedly scanning his surroundings for danger. He had to find Kakashi and get a bell so he could actually eat. His attempts at stealth would have been a lot better if his damn stomach would stop growling already.

"Will you shut up already?!" Naruto growled to said traitorous part of his anatomy, which responded by growling even louder.

'_Stop your whining._' An annoyed sounding voice sounded in Naruto's head, '_It will not help in the slightest. You will just have to, as you say, suck it up and get over it. Elders I hate speaking like the new generation...It makes me feel like an idiot._'

Ignoring the last comment that Raisochi had made, Naruto grudgingly admitted that his resident demigod was right and shook his head while taking deep breaths to calm himself before continuing.

However, it wasn't very long until he heard a faint noise, prompting him to skid to a stop, barely able to prevent himself from crashing into the surrounding foliage and alerting who or whatever had made the sound to his presence.

Looking around at the surrounding plant life, Naruto spied a head sticking out from behind a bush. From the position of the head, it seemed to be facing away from him. Taking no chances, the blonde ninja-to-be lunged for the head, wrapping his arms around a body. But for some strange reason, he felt two lumps where a chest was supposed to be…

Before Naruto could say the word "shit", the person that he was holding let out a shriek and quickly pressed the pressure points on Naruto's arm, causing said blonde's arm to fall limply to his side. Hinata turned around to see who had been groping her only to be surprised and shocked to see Naruto there, nursing his limp and very much in pain arm.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, bewildered, "W-Why were you g-grabbing me there?" Hinata prayed to Kami that her crush didn't suddenly turn into a pervert. She didn't know what she would do if that happened.

Naruto was very embarrassed, if his tomato red face was anything to go by. Inside of his soul, Raisochi was banging his head repeatedly into the side of the mountain while chuckling at the same time due to Naruto's latest, ahem, "stunt".

"W-Well, you see," Naruto began, smiling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head with his good arm, "I thought that you were Kakashi-sensei, so…Sorry?"

Hinata almost burst into tears at the anger she was feeling for herself. How could she have thought the Naruto-kun, _her _Naruto-kun, was trying to feel her up? She felt terrible now.

Naruto saw the tears well up in Hinata's eyes and instantly mistook them for anger at him. For some reason, tears started to well up in his eyes as well at the thought of Hinata being angry with him. He turned around to hide the emotions playing across his face and started walking away.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, confused as to why Naruto was walking away, "Why are you w-walking away from m-me?"

Naruto stopped and turned around, and Hinata saw the tears in his eyes. "Because you're mad at me, right?" He said, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the tears.

'N-No, why would I be?" Hinata said. Not even two seconds later, the shy heiress realized why Naruto was so upset. "N-Naruto-kun, you know I'm not m-mad at you, right?"

Naruto looked at Hinata hopefully. "Really?" He said, "But, I touched you…_there_."

Hinata sighed a little. "I kn-know that it w-was an accident, so I-I'm not mad." She said, causing Naruto's demeanor to instantly perk up.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily, running over and glomping Hinata, who barely managed to stay conscious.

When Naruto let go and Hinata could think straight again, they remembered exactly what they were doing at the training grounds. "So Hinata-chan, what are we gonna do about Kakashi?" Naruto asked, "I mean, I can't even find the bastard. If I can't find him, how in the hell am I supposed to get a bell?!"

Hinata thought about what Naruto had said and slowly a plan began to form in her mind. "N-Naruto-kun, I think that I-I have an idea, but I need y-you to keep wh-what I'm going t-to show you a s-secret from everyone else f-for now, okay? P-Please?" Hinata said, hoping that she was making the right decision.

She was not disappointed as Naruto gave her his trademark grin. "Don't worry Hinata-chan!" The hyperactive boy said, "I won't tell anyone about your secret, whatever it is!"

Hinata smiled in thanks before getting serious. She made a hand sign, closed her eyes, and focused her chakra to said parts of her anatomy. She quickly released all of the chakra at once to activate her bloodline. "Byakugan!" She said, opening her eyes, which now had veins running across her face near her eyes.

She turned to look at Naruto, who was now speechless. "H-Hinata-chan," He said, shocked at what he was seeing, "Wh-What's up with your eyes?!"

Hinata looked at Naruto with a small smile on her face. "Th-This is my doujutsu, the Byakugan. It's m-my family's Kekkai G-Genkai."

Naruto swallowed and shook off his surprise. "Okay, but how does it help us now?" He said, confused as to why Hinata had activated her bloodline.

"W-With the Byakugan, I-I can see across v-very long distances like I w-was actually there, and see through s-solid objects without t-too much d-difficulty." Hinata said, scanning her surroundings.

Naruto looked at the girl in awe. "You have a jutsu that's _that _amazing?! I knew that you were pretty strong, but not that strong!" He said, causing the said girl to blush.

However, her happiness was interrupted by a voice sounding in her head. '_As much as I like to see you and blondie flirt with each other, I have to interrupt._' Jounai's voice said in Hinata's head, '_You still have to talk with him about all of this stuff. I mean, sure I could explain it, but I need to make sure that you learn the right info on this stuff._'

'Not right now.' Hinata thought to her tenant as she expanded the reach of her eyes, 'We have to pass Kakashi-sensei's test first, then we can-' Hinata's thought process was came to a halt as her eyes found something a few hundred yards away. Something with silver hair and a headband over its left eye…

"N-Naruto-kun, I f-found him." Hinata said, causing said blonde to look around as if he would find Kakashi hiding in the bushes. Sweatdropping, Hinata was about to tell Naruto where Kakashi was when she saw Sasuke running towards the clearing where Kakashi was standing.

"Sasuke-kun is running towards Kakashi-sensei too." Hinata told Naruto, causing Naruto to stop looking around and look at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, can we get closer to wherever they are?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was slightly taken aback by this question. "Y-Yeah, I think so, b-but why?" She asked, surprised and wondering what Naruto could be planning.

Naruto grinned. "Well, there's two reasons really." He said, "The first is because I wanna see Teme get his ass kicked." Hinata sweatdropped. "The second is because I want to see just how strong sensei is."

Hinata nodded slowly. For Naruto, those were perfectly acceptable reasons. She had to admit, seeing how strong their new sensei was could give them an advantage. Also, since Sasuke was at the top of their class, he might get Kakashi to show some of his abilities, which would allow them to formulate a better plan.

Scanning the area around the clearing where Kakashi was, she saw some hollow bushes that would serve as good camouflage, as long as they didn't mind getting a little…familia with each other. Turning to Naruto, she put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to follow her. Naruto obliged and the two were soon walking towards the clearing as stealthily as they could.

When they got within twenty meters, they heard Kakashi and Sasuke talking and Hinata went down to the ground, where she did an army crawl, prompting Naruto to do the same.

Soon enough, they arrived at the clearing and quickly hid inside of the bushes, situating themselves and peeking out from between the leaves.

"-The strength of the Uchiha clan. You can't defeat me." Sasuke was saying with a glare, standing in the middle of the clearing.

Kakashi was reading an orange book while leaning against a tree. "Save your boasts for when you have a bell, Sasuke." He said, turning the page.

Instantly, Sasuke threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the silver-haired Jonin, causing him to jump out of the way. "Those kinds of tactics won't work on me." He said apathetically, before his eye widened and he quickly dodged many more kunai that flew out from the trees in order to avoid being skewered.

'A trap?!' Kakashi thought before his eye widened yet again as still another barrage of kunai and shuriken flew out from behind him, managing to nick his Jonin's vest before he got away.

However, Sasuke was only getting started. Sasuke charged at Kakashi with a yell. When he reached the Jonin, he threw a quick but powerful punch, causing the Jonin to grab it with his left hand. Sasuke used his momentum to send a kick at the man, which he blocked with his arm with a slight crunching sound and a grunt of pain. Sasuke then threw a slightly weaker punch, which the cyclops grabbed with his right hand before using his right leg to kick the last Uchiha across the clearing, where said genius landed on his hands and feet and skidded to a stop before charging back at the elite shinobi.

All this Naruto and Hinata watched with wide eyes. They had no idea that their teammate was so strong! He was even holding his own against a Jonin of all people! However, they were making sure to note how their sensei fought so they could counter it when they get the chance. So far, they knew that he preferred to use his right leg to kick and that his left arm was most likely going to be a weak point for a while. Well, Hinata knew this at least. Naruto was still sulking at how strong Sasuke was.

'_Stop your sulking._' Raisochi's voice echoed in his head, '_With my training, you'll probably become stronger than your…rival anyway. Focus on the task at hand and push your emotions aside for the moment. They will only get in the way for now._'

Nodding, Naruto focused on the fight. He noticed that his sensei had put away that orange book that he had been reading. Sasuke was probably giving him a lot of trouble to make him do that.

As the fight was going on, it was evident that Sasuke was starting to get tired. However, with her Byakugan, Hinata noticed something strange. Even though he was hiding it very well, the Hyuuga heiress noticed that Kakashi's posture was slightly off. His shoulders were sagging and his breathing was slightly faster. Also, while she couldn't see tenketsu yet, she could see the chakra network decently well. She noticed that her sensei's chakra coils weren't as developed as her father's was, or Naruto's for that matter…

Suddenly, she had an idea as to what Kakashi's weakness was. However, before she could voice her thoughts, she noticed Sasuke's chakra flaring, like he was going to do a jutsu…

He was facing their hiding place.

'Shit!' Hinata thought, shaking Naruto. "Naruto-kun, w-we have to get out of h-here!" Hinata whispered frantically. Naruto didn't know what she was talking about until he saw Sasuke making hand seals and his eyes widened in realization.

The two jumped out of the bushes just as Sasuke finished his jutsu. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" The Uchiha yelled, blowing a powerful and steady stream of fire as Naruto and Hinata jumped onto a nearby tree. When the fire cleared, Sasuke was standing alone in the clearing, panting heavily while Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke was looking in every direction for his sensei. Kakashi was too good to go out against a weak jutsu like that. 'Behind me?' He thought, 'Above? Left? Right?'

"Below you." Said a voice from under the ground, directly underneath Sasuke, "Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation!" Instantly, a hand reached up from below the earth, grabbing Sasuke's left ankle and dragging him into the ground. When the jutsu was finished, the only part of Sasuke left above the ground was his head, and Kakashi was above ground, dusting himself off.

"Well, you were right." Kakashi said, taking his book back out, "Your performance was heads and shoulders above what I would expect any non-Uchiha to do." He chuckled at his own joke. Sasuke growled angrily at him, causing the scarecrow to chuckle some more. "And anyways, you know what they say!" Kakashi said cheerfully, "The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down! Seeing as you're not getting out of that anytime soon, I bid you good day." And with that, Kakashi walked away from the last Uchiha, giggling as he was once again immersed in his porn…I mean novel.

Sasuke started trying to worm his way out of the hole he was in when he felt two familiar presences near him. Sighing to himself as he knew that Naruto was going to milk this for all it was worth, he turned his head as much as his current predicament would allow him to see Naruto and Hinata both approaching him with completely different expressions on their faces. Hinata looked worried, while Naruto, predictably, looked like he was going to wet himself from trying to hold in his laughter.

When the pair reached Sasuke, Naruto couldn't take it any more. He burst out laughing and fell on the ground, where he rolled around laughing mirthfully the entire time.

"N-Naruto-kun, that's n-not very nice." Hinata almost-lectured. Sasuke agreed with her. He didn't mind the shy girl so much, seeing as she was pretty much the only girl in his age group that wasn't trying to flirt/seduce with him at any given moment of the day. It was reassuring to know that there were some people his age that was mature enough to not be affected by his looks, even if she did like Naruto.

Wiping his eyes, Naruto let out one last laugh before standing up straight. "Sorry Hinata-chan." He said, "It was just too funny. In fact…" He took a camera out of nowhere and started snapping pictures of his rival. Needless to say, Sasuke and Hinata were surprised.

"Dobe, where the hell did you get that from?" Sasuke demanded.

"A ninja must always be prepared." Naruto said sagely, snapping a few more pictures before putting the camera away. "Now, in what painful way shall we get you out of that…"

Needless to say, Sasuke was mildly worried for his health.

* * *

-Twenty minutes later-

A very burnt and twitching Sasuke was lying face-first in a small crater, caused by Naruto's "safe" way of getting him out of the technique.

"N-Naruto-kun, I think you m-might have gone a l-little overboard…" Hinata said, peering down at the barely moving Sasuke, "I-I think he's dead…"

Naruto, however, was too busy rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off to hear what she was saying.

(Insert line here)

Meanwhile, in their souls, Naruto and Hinata's respective demigods were laughing their asses off at Naruto's latest stunt. Since they were pretty close to each other, they had a small telepathic link, and so could talk to each other a little.

"Did you _see _that, Raisochi?!" Jounai breathed out between fits of giggles, "I can't believe your host actually used _exploding tags _of all things to get emo kid out!"

Raisochi was actually laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. "Of course I saw it!" He wheezed, "I haven't seen something so funny since Kaji was banned from anything related to tooth care!"

The reminder of that incident sent the two demigods into another laughing fit. Explosions were a common joke around them, seeing as they grew up around Kaji.

(Insert line here)

-Back with the heroes/heroines-

After Sasuke was sufficiently resuscitated and had stopped trying to kill Naruto, the group sat down in the middle of the clearing next to the crater to plan their next move.

"So remind me again why I should work with you two?" Sasuke growled. He was _not _a happy camper, seeing as he had just gotten his ass kicked and then literally _blown up_! He glared at Naruto, who was still collapsing into giggles every now and then.

Hinata sighed. It looked like she was going to be the peace keeper for her team. She could already feel a headache coming on. "B-Because, Sasuke-kun," She said, "W-We already know th-that we c-can't beat h-him individually, so the only w-way to beat him is t-to fight him t-together."

Sasuke contemplated this. He grudgingly accepted the fact that he couldn't fight the masked ninja alone, so the logical choice was for them to work as a team. However, there was just one problem…

Before Sasuke could voice his thoughts, however, Naruto said what he had been thinking. "But there's only one bell." The blonde ninja said, chewing his lip, "That means that even if we work as a team, one of us isn't going to pass anyway."

Hinata sighed. She had thought about that exact thing, and she could only come up with one solution. "You two can take the bells." Hinata said.

The reaction was instantaneous. "WHAAAAT?!" Naruto yelled, "Hinata-chan, we can't do that! I mean, I can't just make you go back to the Academy like that! It's not right! How about _I _go back to the Academy and-"

"No, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, shocking both boys. "You t-two have the b-best chance of getting the b-bells. I f-found out s-something useful, you see. Kakashi-sensei h-has l-low chakra reserves c-compared to other Jonin, or y-you, Naruto-kun." She said, surprising Naruto.

"W-Wait, I have more chakra than Kakashi-sensei?!" He said, "No way!"

Sasuke was dubious. "How do you know that, Hinata?" He said suspiciously.

Hinata froze. She had slipped up. Oh well, since she was going back to the Academy anyway, it didn't really matter. Sighing, she activated her Byakugan, surprising Sasuke and Naruto, but for different reasons.

'So, she has a doujutsu as well. I heard that the Hyuuga clan had their own Kekkai Genkai, but I've never seen it. I'll have to keep an eye on her.' Sasuke thought.

"Hinata-chan! Why did you show Sasuke-teme you're doujutsu!" Naruto said angry, "I thought you said that it was a secret!"

"B-Because I'm g-going to the A-Academy anyway." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto was slowly becoming more angry at the Hyuuga heiress. "Why do _you _have to go back to the Academy anyway?" Naruto growled, causing Hinata to wince, "Why can't it be me or the teme?"

"Because I-I have the least st-stamina out of the th-three of us." Hinata said, "Since th-this is going t-to be a b-battle of stamina, it m-makes since th-that since you t-two have the most st-stamina, you have th-the most chance of g-getting a bell. I-I'll help, but you t-two w-will be getting the bells." What Hinata didn't say, however, was that Naruto's dream was more important to her than her becoming a kunoichi. She felt like that would just make Naruto even more angry.

Sighing in frustration, Naruto grudgingly accepted the fact that what Hinata had said made sense. "Fine." Naruto said, "But you won't be going back to the Academy if I can help it. I'll make Kakashi-sensei pass you, even if I have to beat him to an inch of his life to do it."

Nodding even though she knew it probably couldn't happen, Hinata started formulating a plan with her teammates. However, what the three Genin didn't notice was Kakashi hiding in the foliage, grinning behind his mask.

'Well well well, it seems like I have an interesting group this time around." The Jonin thought to himself before walking away towards the clearing where the memorial stone and the three wooden posts were.

* * *

Three blurs were running from different directions. Their feet made barely any sound as they lightly touched the earth before continuing onwards. Every now and then, the three would converge and run together for a time before stopping. The smallest one there would scan her surroundings for a few seconds before the three separated and moved onwards.

This process repeated many times before Hinata finally found what they were looking for. Motioning to the others, she lead them towards the main clearing, where their plan would be put into action.

It was time for the battle between master and students to begin.

* * *

Sasuke walked out from the tree line, looking around warily. Upon seeing no one, he stepped closer to the middle of the clearing. When he found no one else, he seemingly relaxed his guard a little bit.

"You know, you shouldn't let down your guard while facing an enemy who's stronger than you are." Said a familiar voice from directly behind Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly jumped away from the noise, turning in midair to get a good view of the speaker. Sure enough, it was Kakashi, who was reading his now-familiar orange book while standing in the middle of the clearing where Sasuke had been seconds before.

Sasuke landed and quickly got to his feet. "That's exactly why I let my guard down." Sasuke said while smirking.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "You know, I would've thought that the beating that I gave you would be enough to curb your arrogance." He said, "Oh well, I guess I just need to give you another one."

Fast as lightning, Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke was looking around for him when his nerves screamed for him to duck. He quickly did so just as Kakashi swung at him with a powerful sweeping punch. However, this turned out to be a trap as Kakashi's right leg swung out and punted the boy a good ten yards straight into one of the poles. Sasuke got up, coughing, just as Kakashi came at him again with a punch. Sasuke barely managed to dodge as Kakashi's punch put a small crater in the pole behind him. Sasuke was now crouching down in front of Kakashi. Sasuke did the best thing he could have possibly done at the time: He head butted Kakashi in the nads.

Kakashi stumbled backwards, his eyes watering, and Sasuke took advantage of the cyclops' moment of weakness to kick him powerfully in the side, sending him flying across the field to land on the ground five meters away.

"NOW!" Sasuke roared. Kakashi realized too late what was going on and tried to get up, only for a purple and cream blur to shoot out from the tree line and press several pressure points to prevent Kakashi from moving while seven clones of Naruto shot out of the forest as well. They ran towards the struggling Kakashi and reached for the bells just as Sasuke did the same…

"Kakashi" poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"WHAAAT?!" Was the collective response of the three Genin. Needless to say, all of them were very pissed off.

Suddenly, there was a whistling sound and all of the Naruto clones dispelled. "I'll tell you what just happened." The real Kakashi said, walking out of the forest without his book. He looked at the three of them seriously, before suddenly eye smiling. "You all pass!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all had the same expression on their faces: They were all very, very stunned.

"Wh-What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked, recovering, "W-We didn't get a bell…"

"Yeah, what gives?!" Naruto growled, "I mean, you make us fight a shadow clone, then you just pop out of nowhere and tell us that we passed? I mean, what the hell?!"

Sasuke just looked at his sensei, a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Well, you see, the real point of the test wasn't just getting a bell." Kakashi said, "The _real _point of the test was to see if you could put the team ahead of your personal goals and work towards a common goal."

Hinata was confused about something. "Th-Then why were there only t-two bells?" She asked, "W-Wouldn't that c-cause conflict among the t-team?"

Kakashi eye smiled at the girl. "You're pretty smart, Hinata." He said, causing the girl to blush, "To answer your question, that's exactly why I made it so there were only two bells." Seeing the confused looks on his teams' faces, he elaborated further. "As I said before, I wanted to see if you could put the team above your own personal goals. Needless to say, you did just that. You guys are the first team to pass my test. You should feel proud of yourselves."

Naruto was grinning like an idiot at this news. Hinata was smiling a little bit, and even Sasuke was smirking some, which, for him, is a like a big cheesy grin that even Naruto wouldn't do.

'_You did well._' Raisochi said to Naruto. '_I am starting to think that you may have some modicum of talent after all_.' Naruto just mentally grinned in response.

'_You did so freaking good!_' Jounai squealed in Hinata's head, '_The way you were ready to sacrifice your future for your crush was just so adorable! Oh, and the way how you paralyzed that clone was pretty good too…_'

"How about we go anywhere you guys like for lunch to celebrate, okay?" Kakashi said, not knowing how much drain his wallet was going to feel that afternoon.

'3, 2, 1…' Sasuke and Hinata mentally counted down.

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN FOR THE WIN!" Naruto shouted as he started walking towards his favorite restaurant.

The three remaining members sweatdropped. "Is he always like this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Sasuke and Hinata said simultaneously.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He said as he started to walk after his Naruto, with Sasuke following.

Hinata followed her teammates slowly, reflecting on the fact that she was alone. However, when Naruto turned around and smiled at her, she didn't feel so alone any more.

* * *

-Omake: Why Hinata should never listen to Jounai's shopping advice (Inspired by Leaf Ranger)-

Hinata was quietly walking down one of the busy market streets that were scattered across Konoha. So far nothing had caught her eye, but she was determined to find something to wear that would knock Naruto's socks off.

'_Well, if that's what you're looking for, than turn to your left._' Jounai spoke in her head. Hinata turned her head and let out a small eep.

'J-Jounai-san, are you sure that Naruto-kun will like me in…_that_?' Hinata asked apprehensively.

In her soul, Jounai nodded. '_Trust me, he'll _love _it. All men do_.' With this information, Hinata walked into the store to buy some new…clothes.

-Two hours later-

Naruto was pacing back and forth in the training ground 16. "I wonder why Hinata-chan wanted me to meet her here." He mused out loud. Hearing a noise, he turned to see Hinata walking towards him…And promptly passed out due to the loss of blood through his nose.

Hinata was wearing a sleeveless, low-necked, form-fitting lavender tank top that showed just how big her breasts really were, as well as some cleavage. She was also wearing black short shorts that hugged her lower body tightly.

'_I told you he would like it!'_ Jounai giggled as Hinata tried to resuscitate her crush.

-Omake end-

* * *

-Omake: Why Kaji is not allowed to clean his teeth (Inspired by meeee!)

It was another regular, boring day in the realm where the demigods lived. Most of them were out doing something, but Suikiba, Raisochi, Jounai, and Kaji were all hanging around at home watching TV.

Kaji, who was starting to get twitchy ever since he was banned from anything that could make a fire, jerked his head over to Jounai, and accidentally breathed in her face. Jounai almost passed out from the stench.

"Go brush your damn teeth Kaji!" She yelled, shoving him away towards Suikiba while pinching her nose, "You could kill someone with that breath!"

"Hey, don't push him towards me!" Suikiba yelled, shoving the pyromaniac off the couch, "I have a date later!"

"Oh yeah?!" Jounai snarled, "With who?!"

Raisochi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to relieve a headache. He wasn't going to get involved with this…again.

Kaji slowly got up and went into the bathroom, where he got a bottle of toothpaste and some dental floss out of the drawer. However, an idea hit him. He looked from the toothpaste, to the floss, back to the toothpaste, then the toothpaste again, then the floss.

His hands twitched.

-Back with everyone else-

Jounai and Suikiba were still arguing like children and Raisochi was contemplating breaking up their argument before things got violent when they heard a massive boom from the bathroom and a fireball came down the hallway. The sprinklers came on, showering everyone with water and pissing everyone but Suikiba off.

They ran towards the bathroom and opened the door, only to see Kaji standing in the middle of the destroyed room covered in ash and soot holding a very destroyed tube of toothpaste and on fire dental floss.

Ever since, Kaji has never been allowed near dental products.

-End Omake-

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's a wrap people! Now, I have a few things to say. Firstly, I couldn't update before this because my computer was broken, all three of them, and the only computers that I had access to was the school computers, which had the site blocked.

Secondly, some of you may have noticed that I have gone back and revamped most of the earlier chapters. I did this by downloading my own story and uploading it to Google Docs, so yeah. I also changed the title and summary of this story, and I hope you guys like it.

Finally, I have a fanart contest going on for my OCs. Any pics of them or anything related to them will be accepted, but keep it PG-13 at the highest. Send me a PM with the link if you make one. The winner will be able to have their own OC in the story, as well as be able to have an omake of their choice inserted at the end of every chapter from the end of the contest onwards.

Well, seeing as there isn't really too much for me to write questions about, This is the end of the chapter. Please review, and Triforcelord, out!


	7. Chapter 7

**By that Sin fell the Angels**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this story! Sorry that it's so late, but I have a good reason…Which I will explain at the end of the chapter, along with some other things. Also, I'm just warning you guys that this entire chapter is almost entirely a flashback, and inside of that flashback…Is another flashback! Plus, this story somewhat earns its M rating in this chapter, so don't say that I didn't warn you. Well, I guess you guys probably want me to get on with the chapter, so here you go!

**By that Sin fell the Angels Chapter 7: The Fallen Angels**

Beep.

'Shut up.'

Beeeep.

"I said shut up!"

…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Suddenly, a roar of anger was heard as a fist swung down and crushed the object making the offending noise. A curse was heard soon afterwards as a certain blonde realized that the alarm clock had done its job: He was now awake.

"You win this round, alarm-teme," Naruto grumbled, giving said clock a death glare, "but next time, I'll be victorious! I swear it upon all that is good and ramen!"

Naruto heard a tsking sound in his head. '_So now you are making challenges to inanimate objects?_' Raisochi said, '_And I thought your mental condition couldn't get any worse_.'

"Shut up, stormy guy." Naruto grumbled, groaning as he sat up and got out of bed. He ignored Raisochi's dark mutterings that always came after Naruto called him stormy guy and shuffled across his floor towards his kitchen, where he instinctively picked up a cup of ramen out of his cupboard and began to open it.

'_Ah ah ah._' Raisochi said, '_Do you not remember what we talked about last night?_'

Naruto froze. Now that he thought about it, he remembered a conversation that he had with Raisochi. But he had been hoping that it was a nightmare, the nightmare of all nightmares…

'_You can only have ramen once a week._' Came Raisochi's way too happy reply.

Naruto's scream of anguish could be heard across the entire village. Many mothers covered their children's ears at the slew of curse words that followed, and many veteran shinobi listened closely because they were hearing some words that they never heard before.

Needless to say, Raisochi was _veeery _happy at the result.

* * *

Team seven was waiting at their usual spot on the bridge. Everyone was there…except Kakashi, but the preteens were used to his tardiness so it didn't really bother them. And even though he was technically present, Naruto didn't seem to be all there either…

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said concernedly for the twentieth time, "Wh-What's wrong?" She waved her hand in front of the unresponsive Naruto's face, and snapped her fingers a couple of times, but the only response she got was the word 'ramen' repeated over and over under his breath.

Hinata sighed and looked over to Sasuke, who was watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Even he was slightly worried about his teammate, who, although he was a bit…okay, extremely annoying, he was decently strong. The last Uchiha had never told anybody, but he had overheard a couple of Chunin talking about what happened the night that Mizuki "left".

He had thought that it was complete and utter bull crap until he overheard a different pair of ninja, this time Jonin, talking about the same thing. He was forced to accept the fact that Naruto was stronger than he let on, and that he may be able to help him in his quest for revenge.

Seeing that Sasuke was brooding again, Hinata glanced at the still unresponsive Naruto and sat next to him, hugging her knees close to her body. She closed her eyes and thought about all that had transpired in the two weeks since they had passed Kakashi's test. She and Naruto had been hanging out more often, which was a plus in her book. He didn't show any signs of liking her in a romantic way that she could see, but he still seemed to like hanging around her, so she had hopes that he would develop feelings for her someday…Although Jounai's "help" with the clothes probably put a setback on that.

As her thoughts turned to her demigod, she remembered the talk that she and Naruto had had about them. It was certainly a strange conversation, that's for sure…

* * *

-One day after the bell test-

Hinata was breathing slowly and deeply. She was preparing herself for the hardest thing she had ever done in life. This was much harder than sparring against her father. Her cousin and sister had never put her through this much stress before. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if…

'_Just knock on the door_.' Came the voice of a deadpanning Jounai, '_What are you, twelve…Wait, you are twelve, aren't you? Well, ummm…you're still a kunoichi, so this should be easy for you! Now knock on the door before I take over your body!'_

Nodding quickly, although she had a sweat drop, Hinata hesitated, then knocked on the door firmly three times.

Jounai nodded to herself in satisfaction. A bit of fear was always a good motivator, especially seeing what she had done the last time she had taken over the Hyuuga heiress' body…as well as a good distraction.

Hinata heard footsteps, then a aloud crash, followed by some creative swearing, followed by much slower footsteps. The footsteps stopped outside of the door. Hinata started to hyperventilate. 'No, come on, you can do this!' Hinata thought to herself…Before starting to back away. However, before she could go two feet, the door opened, revealing a wincing Naruto clutching his leg. However, when he saw Hinata, he quickly let go of his leg and stood up straight.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head and grinning, "I didn't expect you to be here."

Hinata, however, was currently turning bright red and was using all of her willpower to keep herself from passing out. The reason for this was because of the person standing right in front of her…Who was shirtless.

Through the haze that was threatening to bring her under, she was very impressed to see that he had developing pectoral muscles and a developing four pack, as well as rapidly growing biceps and triceps.

'Oh…my…Kami…' Hinata and Jounai thought at the same time, 'He's hot.'

Naruto, however, was oblivious to Hinata's eye-raping. He did notice, however, that she was doing a wonderful impression of a ripe tomato, and looked down to where she was staring. He quickly looked back up with a slight blush on his face.

"A-Ahh, sorry Hinata-chan." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I should probably put a shirt on. You can come in while I get dressed if you want, okay?"

Nodding, Hinata regained control of her motor functions and walked into her crushes apartment for the first time.

Her first impression: Messy.

She was appalled at the conditions that Naruto was living in. There was empty ramen cups lying around on the floor and dirty clothes strewn about the entire room. The sink was overflowing with dirty dishes, and the counters looked like they hadn't been scrubbed in months.

Rolling up her sleeves, Hinata sighed and got to work.

-Twenty minutes later-

A fully clothed and freshly cleaned Naruto walked out of his bedroom. "Sorry it took me so long, Hinata-chan, but I…decided…to…take…Whoa." Naruto looked around his messy house, which wasn't so messy any more. The dirty clothes were washed and hanging up on a drying rack that he never used. The empty ramen cups and random trash was nowhere to be seen, and the floor looked like it had been freshly sweeped too. He walked into the kitchen and saw that his counters had been freshly scrubbed and polished so much that they shined. But what amazed him most was the sight of Hinata rinsing and drying his dishes that he barely ever bothered to clean, before adding the dish that she was working on onto an already large pile of cookware.

"H-Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, blinking. Hinata jumped and dropped the dish that she was working on. Before it could fall to the ground however, Naruto had moved towards her and caught it. He added it to the pile and turned to Hinata, who was surprised to see that his eyes were slightly wet.

She was even more surprised when Naruto walked over to her and gave her a hug. Even though she was doing her ripe tomato impression, she still found the courage to reach over and hug him back.

"Thank you." Naruto said, letting go of her. Before he did, however, he breathed in through his nose and caught a whiff of Hinata's scent. Ironically enough, she smelled like lavender.

"I-It's not a problem, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling shyly, "I just c-couldn't let y-you stay in th-those conditions."

"Well, here." Naruto said, reaching for his back pocket, "At least take this." He took out his wallet and took out a few hundred ryo, offering it to her.

However, Hinata shook her head and pushed his hand away gently. "N-No, Naruto-kun, I-I can't take that." She said, "I d-did it because I-I wanted to. I don't w-want any p-payment."

Nodding, Naruto slowly put away his wallet. As he did, however, a smile grew on his face. It wasn't one of his overly cheerful smiles either. It was a true smile, and even though it wasn't as big as his normal one, Hinata loved it even more. She smiled back, and the two looked at each other…

'_As sweet as this is, there's a reason why you came here Hinata._' Came Jounai's voice in the indigo-haired girls head. Jumping, Hinata remembered why she was in her crushes house in the first place.

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said hesitantly.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, puzzled by Hinata's sudden change in mood.

Hinata sighed. She hadn't wanted this to end yet. "W-Well, the r-reason why I-I came over h-here was to talk t-to you about…umm, our d-demigods." She winced as Naruto's expression hardened.

"Right. Hold on, let me talk to Raisochi." Naruto said before closing his eyes and concentrating.

'Yo Raisochi, are you there?' Naruto asked.

There was a pause. '_I am in your soul._' Came the mildly annoyed reply, '_Of course I am here._'

Twitching slightly, Naruto continued. 'Well, its time for you guys to talk with us. Which place are we going to, yours or Jounai's?'

'_Neither.' _ Raisochi said, '_We're coming out there. Now, do I have your permission to temporarily leave your body?'_

Startled, Naruto just decided to go with it. 'Umm, sure_?'_

'_Good enough._' Raisochi said, '_Now, Hinata and Jounai are doing the same thing right now, so don't try to talk to them until Jounai's out. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving your pitiful excuse for a mind._'

Before Naruto could react to the "pitiful mind" comment, he felt the connection break and opened his eyes just as a purple and gold blur shot out of his stomach and landed on the floor. There was a bright flash, and Naruto raised his hand over his eyes to block out the light. When it cleared, Naruto lowered his hand and saw Raisochi standing in the middle of his living room.

Raisochi looked around. "So this is where you live, huh?" He said, inspecting the room, "It's better than it normally looks, I'll give you that."

Before Naruto could counter, there was another flash, coming from where Hinata was standing. When it cleared, Naruto's jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, who was looking around the room with an appraising eye.

"Wow, Hinata, you really know how to clean." She said, "Now if only you would wear a maid's outfit…" She started to get a dreamy expression on her face, but not two seconds after it started, Raisochi had walked up to Jounai and whispered something in her ear.

Instantly, Jounai got a terrified look in her eyes and started looking around the room, as if someone was hiding in it. "No! Where are you Kaji! You know you're not allowed to have toothpaste! I WILL END YOU IF YOU RUIN MY DRESS AGAIN!"

Hinata walked over to Naruto, who was sweat dropping at the scene in front of him. "D-Do you think that th-they're always l-like this?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't think I want to know the answer to that question." Naruto said, gulping.

Eventually, Jounai calmed down and turned to face Naruto, who gulped. "Hey!" She said, grinning, "I don't think we've actually met before. I'm Jounai, the Emotion demigod!" She leaned down close to Naruto with a sly look on her face, "But you can call me Jounai-chan."

Instantly, Naruto froze and did a wonderful Hinata impersonation as Jounai started laughing. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding." Jounai said, "You're a little too young for me." She turned around and winked at Hinata, who recognized what the demigod was trying to say: If Naruto was only going to get better looking, Hinata was going to have some competition. Hinata narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to let anyone else take her Naruto-kun.

Raisochi cleared his throat. "As fun as this is, I think that we have some business to attend to." He said, walking over to the couches. The others sobered up and followed him.

Jounai and Raisochi sat on one side while Naruto and Hinata sat on the other. "Now, you both know who we are, correct?" Raisochi said. Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Good. Now, we have been observing you two for this time that we have known each other, and we think that you may be able to help us with something."

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" Hinata asked, puzzled, "H-Help you w-with what?"

"Yeah, I mean sure I agreed to this damn training, but I'm not signing up for anything else unless if I know exactly what the hell is going on!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

Raisochi and Jounai looked at each other and nodded. "And so you shall." Raisochi said. "Jounai, if you please."

Jounai nodded. "Now listen closely kids, because we're only going into detail with this once, got it?" The two adolescents nodded. "Good. Now, as you know, Raisochi and I helped shape the world as it is today. As you know, Assarishita, Sunpouto, and Matoki created us from their own power. You know that we helped seal Kurayami. You know that the gods sealed our power. However, what you don't know is what happened next."

"What do you mean what happened next?" Naruto asked, puzzled, "You mean there's more to the story than what you've told us?!"

Raisochi nodded. "Yes, Naruto. There is much more. However, since we are limited on time, we will only tell you two the basics for now. I'm sorry, but we can do into specifics at a later date." Naruto and Hinata nodded solemnly.

Raisochi sighed and began. "You see, soon after we sealed Kurayami, and the world was turned light, in truth the gods were relieved, impressed, and happy. We were only demigods, but we had done a god-level task. They were so impressed that they offered to make us angels, which are the servants of the gods. In doing so, our power would be greatly increased, and we would be able to do as we liked as long as we carried out whatever orders the gods gave us."

"D-Did you accept?" Hinata asked.

Jounai nodded. "Yes. We accepted, and became angels." She said, "We remained angels for many of thousands of years, until that day." She clenched her fists and started shaking slightly.

Raisochi sighed and turned to Naruto and Hinata. "I'm sorry about her. You see, what happened that day affected her greatly."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, solemn for once.

Raisochi sighed. "It started out as a normal day, or at least as normal as it could be for us…"

* * *

-The Heavens, 3,478 Years Ago-

Raisochi was in a very good mood. He had just stabilized a new world, and was finally returning to the heavens after a good fifty years. He walked over to a clearing, and took out a golden rock with a purple lightning bolt on it. He channeled some of his energy into it, causing a multicolored portal to appear in front of him. Smiling, he walked through the portal, which closed instantly.

Inside the portal was a random jumble of colors and other things that made absolutely no sense. No matter how much he used the portal, it always managed to disorient him. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Raisochi activated his golden on the bottom and purple on the top wings just as the portal disappeared around him, leaving him floating in a bright blue sty surrounded by magnificent palaces floating on golden clouds.

He flew slowly in a familiar direction, letting the sweet air ruffle his hair and feathers. He loved flying with a passion, although he would never admit that he loved anything to any of his siblings. They would never leave him alone.

Spying his master's palace, he flew down into the courtyard and deactivated his wings. As soon as he regained his bearings, he felt something…off. Narrowing his eyes, he walked into the palace of his family's master and looked around. Seeing nothing, he was about to go into the kitchen to grab some food when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the floors above.

"Jounai!" Raisochi yelled, quickly changing directions and running up the stairs. He arrived at Jounai's room and opened the door. He almost blew up in anger at what he saw inside.

His master was walking towards Jounai with a grin on his face. However, Jounai's dress was off and she was floating off the ground in a manner that suggested that the god was using his powers to anchor her there. She had a cloth around her neck, which she had probably spit out in order to scream. She saw Raisochi and her eyes widened briefly. However, this was enough for their master to notice and he turned around slowly. Upon seeing Raisochi, he let out a howl of rage and ran at the storm master, who dodged and fired a powerful lightning bolt at him.

Raisochi turned to Jounai and undid the magic. "That won't hold him for long." He said, grabbing her hand, "We need to get out of here." Jounai nodded and they jumped out of the window across from them, quickly unfurling their wings and speeding away. Raisochi sent a mental message to everyone in his family to get out of the house instantly.

However, they had not gone more than a few hundred meters when they felt their master's energy spike. Suddenly, they heard an inhuman roar and the palace was obliterated into millions of pieces. Raisochi felt a cold hand grip his heart, but that feeling quickly went away as he saw the rest of his family flying out from the wreckage.

As they flew, Assarishita flew up beside Raisochi. "What happened?" She said softly. Raisochi respected the leader of his family for many things, but a major one was the fact that she almost never lost her head.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Raisochi answered her. "Bororio was trying to rape Jounai." He said over the wind, which was picking up speed quickly, "I stepped in, and you can see what happened next." He gestured to the wreckage, over which a giant ball of pressurized wind was forming.

Assarishita nodded and gestured for Sunpouto and Matoki to come over. After explaining the situation, the Spatial Master and the Mistress of Time exchanged grim looks. "We have to leave the Heavens!" Sunpouto yelled, "Who knows what they will do to us if we stay!"

"I agree with Sunpouto!" Yelled Matoki, "We should return to our world, and formulate a plan there!"

Assarishita nodded before her eyes widened. "Everyone, drop!" She yelled over the wind. The demigods did so just as a highly pressurized ball of wind shot where they had been less than a second ago.

"I'm opening the portal!" Assarishita yelled, taking out her clear, golden portal stone. She opened the portal, and motioned for everyone to go through it. One by one, the demigods left the heavens, and, with a sad glance backwards, Assarishita followed them.

* * *

-Day after the bell test-

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in shocked silence at the story. Hinata looked like she was about to cry, while Naruto was just looking forward with a blank look on his face. Jounai was holding back tears at the reminder, while Raisochi was looking at her sadly.

Hinata was the first to speak. "I-I'm sorry, Jounai-san." She said, not looking at the Emotion demigod.

Jounai looked up and smiled weakly. "Nah, its fine." She said, not fooling anyone, "I'm pretty much over it. I mean, it was a looooong time ago."

"That's a lie and you know it." Raisochi said, "We both know that you were severely scarred by that incident, so stop trying to deny it already. It's been 3,478 years. Maybe it's time that you should try to move past this."

Jounai quickly turned around and glared at Raisochi with tears in her eyes. "What do you think I've been trying to do for all these years _brother_?!" She hissed, "Having fantasies about our old _master_?!"

Sensing that they were viewing a private argument, Naruto and Hinata looked down at their feet and stayed quiet. However, Raisochi and Jounai noticed this. "Great, we just met face to face for the first time in over a hundred and fifty years and we're already arguing." Jounai groaned, "Plus now we made the kidgets feel bad. Good job, Raisochi."

Sensing that Jounai was offering a truce, as well as telling him to save it until they could talk in private, he attempted a smile. "Yes, that's right, blame it all on the man in the house. He's _always_ doing something wrong, while the woman _always _is in the right. _He's _the one who stole all of the cookies out of Matoki's cookie jar when we were young, not the evil little scheming…"

Hinata, Naruto, and Jounai all sweat dropped at the increasingly dark rants that were coming out of Raisochi's mouth about cookie jars and how his backside was never the same skin tone again.

"Clearing her throat, Jounai decided to continue. "Okay, now you're probably wondering as to how this is related to what we need your help with, right?" The two preteens nodded slowly, "I thought so. Now, after…that happened, we came to this world and hunkered down for a good few decades. Eventually, we sent Shinigami to the Heavens to find out what the hell was going on. He was the least well-known out of all of us, as well as the best at stealth."

Jounai's expression darkened. "However, he took way too long to come back." She said, "And when he finally did, it was with four other gods, including our old master, and about twenty other angels. He had become a god himself as well. However, that wasn't the worst of it. Standing next to my…brother was none other than Kurayami himself, and trailing behind the angels was an army of demons."

Naruto and Hinata looked at Jounai with wide eyes. "But I thought that the gods hated the demons!" Naruto half-shouted, "Why would they team up with them?!"

Raisochi, who had recovered from his cookie flashback, spoke up. "Because these gods were exiled." He said, "Our old master had been exiled from the heavens and stripped of most of his power for what he did. However, three of his friends went after him, and slowly nursed him back to his full power. When we sent Shinigami over to the Heavens, we can only assume that he met up with them on the way, and they made him a god in exchange for our whereabouts. He was always one who desired more power."

Hinata was thinking hard. "Th-then, did Shinigami tell them how to open the seal on Kurayami?" She asked.

Despite the solemn atmosphere, Jounai couldn't help but smile at her host. "Smart girl." She said, reaching over and mussing the girl's hair. "That is exactly what we think happened. However, that is beside the point. We talked for a little, but it ended in a battle. It took over a thousand years for the crater that we made to disappear. You see, even though we fought our hardest, we were still no match for five gods, twenty angels, Kurayami, and an army of demons."

"After we lost, they were contemplating on eradicating our very beings, as that is the only way to kill beings like us." Raisochi picked up, "But in the end, they decided on splitting our souls into thirds, ironically enough. However, Assarishita, Matoki, and Sunpouto were treated differently. They were each sealed into sacred jewels, and each jewel was placed inside of a different temple. The temples are on this world, but each one is extremely difficult to get to, let alone get to the jewel. One is at the bottom of the ocean, one is in the sky, and one is in this world's Hell. Each one is guarded by a demon lord, with Kurayami guarding the one that is holding Assarishita."

Jounai decided to speak up. "We think that Sunpouto is inside of the temple in the sky, Matoki is inside of the temple under the ocean, and that Assarishita is in the temple in Hell. This is a good portion of the information we've gathered throughout the years, so use it wisely."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "I get what you're saying," Naruto said slowly, "But what are we using the information for? What do you want us to do?"

Raisochi and Jounai looked at each other. "We need you to help us free the Elder Trio." They said simultaneously.

* * *

-Present Day-

Hinata sighed. It certainly was a strange talk. Since then, neither them nor their demigods had spoken about it again, but Jounai had hinted that she was going to start a new training program for the girl that would help her get stronger very quickly.

Looking over at her crush, who was still in ramen withdrawal, she sighed again.

Why did it always have to be her?

* * *

A/N: Wow! This was a pretty good chapter, if I do say so myself. I'm sorry if I focused a bit too much on my OCs, but they are what makes this story different from canon, so I have to focus on them at times.

Okay, so the reason why I'm so late is because I had to take my high school sophomore finals, and was studying my ass off for them. It paid off too, because my lowest score was an 88. Woot! However, since it's summer time now, I'm planning on trying to update twice a week, on Saturday and on Wednesday. I don't know if I'm going to be able to follow that schedule all of the time, but I'm going to try.

Also, I would appreciate it if you guys could draw some pics for my characters. I'm going to try to post descriptions on my profile today, but my dad is having surgery, so I don't know if I'll be able to. If you guys make some art, just put a link in either a PM or a review. Thanks.

So, now for the questions for the chapter. Here they are:

What is the name of the demigods' old master?

Where are the three temples located?

How long ago did the issue with the demigods and the gods begin?

What is the meaning of the title of this story? (Optional, if you answer it, you get to have two omakes and the ability to create three cameos.)

Okay, that's it. Remember, review if you like this story! As of today, 83 people have followed this story, while 43 have favorited it. I would love to know what you guys think. Triforcelord, out!


	8. Chapter 8

**By that Sin fell the Angels**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this story! Sorry that it's a bit early, but I have something that I'm doing tomorrow so I can't post it tomorrow. You know, I was wondering if most of the people who followed and favorited this story are reading it anymore. I appreciate everyone who's reading the story, but still, I noticed a severe drop in views lately. Well, we can talk about that at another time. For now, I'll get this ball rolling. Here's the chapter!

**By that Sin fell the Angels Chapter 8: The Darkling Appears! A (New?)…Friend?**

"Hiyaah!" Slap. Poof.

"Damn it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Poof. Slap. Poof. Slap slap. Poof poof.

"DAMN IT HINATA-CHAN! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

"Th-That's not fair, Naruto-kun!" Said a protesting Hinata, looking around at all of the Naruto's surrounding her. It was taking a good amount of her willpower to stop herself from having one of her X-rated fantasies and concentrate on using her Byakugan to find the real blonde.

Naruto grinned. "Well, that's too bad for you, Hinata-chan." He said. He then took a deep breath. "CHAAAARGE!" He yelled, running with his clones towards a mildly terrified Hinata.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata closed her eyes and focused. Instantly, a yin-yang symbol appeared on the ground. "You are in range of my divination." She muttered. She then opened her eyes. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: THIRTY TWO PALMS!" She yelled, hitting the Naruto clones at dizzying speeds with chakra-enhanced palm slaps.

POOOOOF. The Naruto clones popped in rapid succession, leaving a large cloud of smoke behind. Hinata looked through the smoke with her Byakugan active, but couldn't see anything due to the smoke being chakra laced.

"Where are you, Naruto-kun?" She muttered. She then used a trick that Jounai had taught her. She flared her chakra temporarily, and in the gust that followed, the smoke blew away. She looked around intently.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Cursing as she realized what the chronic prankster had done, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating as she focused her portion of Jounai's power.

What Naruto had done was simple yet effective. Using Raisochi's power, he shifted the electrons in the air around him to change the light reflections around him so as to make himself invisible. The reason why Hinata couldn't see through it with her Byakugan was because the chakra itself was invisible, and it was blocking Naruto's own chakra with its own power. It was a very effective technique, but Hinata knew from what Jounai had told her that it was very costly in chakra. Even Naruto couldn't keep it up for more than ten minutes.

However, ten minutes was more than enough for the blonde.

What Hinata was doing was using Jounai's power to sense the emotions of those around her. Demigod power can only be overpowered by power on their level or higher, and since Jounai and Raisochi were basically on the same level, Hinata could use Jounai's power to sense emotions to find her crush. However, just like it always was, using a demigod's power was very draining on one's reserves, so Hinata could only use it for about five minutes at max.

Finding her target in the branches of a tree, she sensed that her crush was feeling something that did not bode well for her…Confidence and cockiness. Suddenly, she heard a crackling above her and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing a small dark cloud above her.

She raised her hand. "I-I give up." She said, sighing.

"_Winner of the match, Naruto._" Resounded Jounai's voice. "_Congrats. Oh, and Hinata, you might want to catch him before he falls in four, three, two…_"

Hinata was at the base of the tree at three and looked up just in time to see her crush falling towards her at high speeds. She caught him and, upon seeing that he was unconscious and covered in sweat, sat him up against the base of the tree that he fell from.

'_Wow, I'm impressed that he lasted this long._' Jounai remarked in Hinata's mind, '_I mean, that was a decently draining technique that he used. Raisochi-nii must be working him like a mule if he could do those techniques in rapid succession._'

Hinata could only nod shakily as she sat down next to said worked to death boy. She was bone tired from using both her family's techniques and Jounai's emotion sensing techniques. Naruto had even forced her to use Kaiten a couple of times. A month ago, however, she would never have dreamed that she would be using her family's techniques like this this early.

Naruto and Hinata's training had been tough, but the two were all the better for it. Naruto was turning into quite the powerhouse for someone his age. His reserves were off the charts for a fresh Genin. Raisochi had told him that they were roughly low Jonin level. However, while his control had gotten better seeing as he had finished the tree climbing exercise and was working on combining the leaf exercise with it while dream training with Raisochi, it still was far below average for a Genin.

Naruto's physical strength had grown immensely as well. His biceps and triceps had grown, and they were extremely hard. He had a fully developed four pack, and if one looked close enough, one could see the faint beginnings of a six pack. His punches and kicks could now make Raisochi feel a slight stinging sensation, which was impressive by his standards.

Raisochi had done a bit of digging and had found out that Naruto had a primary affinity for wind. Seeing as Raisochi was a storm master, he not only needed lightning, but wind and water to create his storms. So, although he was nowhere near the level of his sister Kazeri, his skill in using wind element energy was nothing to scoff at. He had introduced Naruto to his wind element training with the leaf. The shortest member of Team Seven could now cut halfway through his leaf using only wind chakra.

Raisochi had also found out something interesting while searching inside of Naruto's soul. He had found out that due to his influence, Naruto also had an extremely strong secondary affinity for lightning. It was just barely a secondary affinity, but it was a secondary affinity nonetheless. Once he had found out about this detail, he had Naruto create eight hundred clones and had him divide them into groups of two hundred. One group was to work on the leaf and tree walking combo, one group was to work on the water walking exercise, and the other two groups were to work on the leaf training for the two different elements, one group per element. The lightning group could only wrinkle the leaves slightly, but Raisochi believed that it was only a matter of time until the first step was completed.

Naruto himself, however, was working with Raisochi on something only he could do, not his clones: Raisochi's personal techniques. Raisochi had told him that due to the large chakra requirements for his techniques, only he could practice them, not his clones. Raisochi had told the boy to use the lightning demigod's power to "feel" around for electrons. When Naruto said that Raisochi should use his lightning to fix his brain up, the eldest of the five Elemental Demigods proceeded to use the electrons in the air to make the boy's hair stick up like he had just stuck his fingers in an electrical socket. Naruto then quickly did what Raisochi had told him to do.

It took a while, but eventually Naruto could "feel" the electrons around him using Raisochi's power. Raisochi had then told him about the invisibility technique, and Naruto began training both in his dreams and in the physical world to use it. After about a week, Naruto could use the invisibility technique for about five minutes, and since his max limit has only grown.

Raisochi was genuinely surprised when Naruto completed the technique in a week. None of his other hosts had ever gotten close to that amount of time. That was the moment when Raisochi started to genuinely care about and like the boy, and since then he and Naruto were starting to become closer. Since he had completed the invisibility technique so quickly, Raisochi decided to teach the boy the Rakurai: Level One. He thought it may have been a bit early, but he was again surprised when the boy had finished it in a week and a half. That day was the first time that Naruto had seen the storm master genuinely smile…Even if it looked weird as hell.

Now, the two were working on another technique, but Raisochi was genuinely worried about the boy practicing it. At his current level, it could kill him if he used it…

While not to the level of Naruto, Hinata's progress was nothing to scoff at either. As seen in her spar against Naruto, she had mastered the Kaiten. It had taken her about two weeks, which was considered extremely fast by the majority of the Hyuuga clan. She had also mastered the Eight Trigrams up to the thirty two palm variant. However, since Jounai had told her that her clan would be curious as to why she was getting stronger, and Raisochi had agreed that they didn't want to be well-known just yet, her clan was unaware of her progress. She thought that her father and cousin were becoming suspicious, however, due to her new habit of going out of the clan compound and training, something that she rarely did before she became part of Team 7.

Her family was content for now with thinking that she was doing training with her team, which was partially true, but she feared that it was only a matter of time until her true power was found out.

Her confidence had also skyrocketed since she had started training with Naruto and their demigods. She still stuttered from time to time, but it was much less than it was before. She now actually spoke up and voiced her opinions every now and then, which was also a major improvement. Jounai had jokingly remarked that it was only a matter of time until she was living out some of her more…adult-rated fantasies, at which the indigo-haired girl had promptly done her ripe tomato impression, confusing her father, with whom she had been sparring against.

Her chakra reserves, while nowhere near the level of Naruto, had increased greatly. She could now perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu without passing out, with a max of four clones for training. It was her control, however, that had increased the most. She could already perform the leaf balancing, tree climbing, and water walking exercises with ease, and could combine leaf balancing and tree climbing with the leaves covering her body. She was still working on the leaf balancing and water walking combination, however.

Her control over Jounai's power had increased as well. She could now feel emotions, as seen in her spar with Naruto, although it still took a large toll on her. She had started working on controlling emotions, but so far the only that she could make her test dummy (Naruto) feel was boredom…and that wasn't because of her either.

All in all, the two children were becoming very powerful. However, they had no idea that their training was going to be put to the test very soon…

* * *

Naruto was running across the rooftops of Konoha at high speeds. He was constantly stopping and searching his surroundings, but kept moving forward with an annoyed look on his face. On one of his stops, two other people stopped with him.

"Any luck?" Naruto asked, panting slightly.

Hinata shook her head sadly. "N-No. Sorry, Naruto-kun." She said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who stared right back with a grin on his face. "What about _you _teme?" he said, faking expectation, "Did you, the last survivor of the almighty Uchiha clan, have any luck?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked away. "No, I didn't." He said, annoyed.

Naruto let out a sigh of exasperation. "Seriously, how come it's so goddamn hard to find the grandson of the Old Man?!" He said, crossing his arms, "I mean, I get that he's the grandson of a Hokage, but he's what, eight? This should be a piece of cake!"

"M-Maybe we should try something else." Hinata said meekly.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to her. "Like what?" Sasuke said, his curiosity piqued.

"W-Well, maybe we should look somewhere that no one would ever think to look for him." She said, pressing her index fingers together.

Naruto stroked an imaginary beard. "Now, where would be the last place a kid who skipped school would want to go…" He said. He then grinned and motioned for the rest of his team to follow him.

* * *

-In Konoha's Public Library-

A certain helmet wearing child was smirking while laughing quietly. He was hiding inside of the library, in the nonfiction section to be more specific.

'They'll never find me here!' Konohamaru thought to himself, 'This is the last place anyone would ever think to look for me!'

He was so absorbed in his "victory" that he didn't notice Team Seven walk into the building. Motioning for the others to be silent, Naruto tip-toed over to the nonfiction section and, upon seeing their target, grabbed the boy from behind.

"Got ya, you little bastard!" Naruto shouted, holding up a wriggling Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Konohamaru wailed, punching Naruto, who only felt a slight itch.

Hinata and Sasuke were eying the boy apprehensively. "This kid…is our target?" Sasuke said slowly.

"Umm…I thought that, since he's the Hokage's grandson, he would be a little more…skilled?" Hinata said apprehensively.

Konohamaru, however, was oblivious to the opinions of the preteens around him. "How the hell did you figure out where I was hiding anyway?!" He yelled, finally stopping his temper tantrum and crossing his arms.

Naruto looked at him. "Because I've used the same hiding place when I was skipping." He deadpanned.

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto in shock. "W-Wait, so that must mean…You're Naruto Uzumaki! The prankster king of Konoha!" He said, immediately changing from annoyed to gleeful.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah, that's me." He said, grinning. He quickly turned serious. "Okay, but as much as I would love to talk to one of my fans, my team and I have to take you back to the Academy."

Sasuke and Hinata sweatdropped as they watched the Third Hokage's grandson regress back into a whining child.

'I don't get paid enough for this.' They thought.

* * *

The Third Hokage sighed as he looked at Team Seven. He was grateful that they had managed to return his grandson to the Academy, but the Professor knew that it was only a matter of time until he was gone again.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the old man smiled at the Genin in front of him. "Congratulations." He said, "That's another mission well done."

Naruto looked at the Third sourly. "Why didn't you tell us that your grandson's such a whiny brat?" He asked, "He was complaining the entire way back to the Academy! And when we finally got there, he started grabbing onto my leg when Iruka-sensei started to pull him back into the classroom!"

Sasuke and Hinata sighed at their teammates rudeness, but they secretly agreed with him.

Sarutobi sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, bowing slightly, "You'll have to forgive my grandson's behavior. He desperately wants attention, but he goes about getting it on the wrong way."

Naruto huffed. "Well, if he wants attention, then he has to work for it, and stop being a whiny little crybaby." He said.

The Hokage puffed out some smoke from his pipe and smiled. "I think you should tell him that." He said, before reaching into a box on his left. He drew out three wads of bills and handed them to each member of Team Seven. "Here's the pay for the mission. Now, all I need is for your sensei to sign the slip and…Wait, where's Kakashi?"

Instantly, the three Genin started laughing. Even Sasuke chuckled.

Sarutobi sweatdropped. "Do I even want to know?" He said.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "Probably not, Old Man."

* * *

-In a movie theater-

Kakashi was sitting in the front row of seats in Konoha's major theater with wide eyes and a slight blush on his face, not that anyone could see it. He had his headband off and his Sharingan was active. He wanted to record this moment so that he would never forget it.

The sign outside of the movie theater had a large poster attached to it. On it, it said: "Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie! Premiering Today!"

* * *

-Back in the Hokage's Mansion-

The three Genin finally stopped laughing. The Third cleared his throat. "Well, I believe that concludes today's work for you three. You are dismissed."

The three Genin walked out of the room. Naruto whispered something to Hinata, who nodded. The two walked away from their teammate, who was confused. He decided to follow them. He was curious, you see. Almost every day after missions were over, Naruto and Hinata would walk off somewhere together and not come home until hours later. Sasuke had once got a glimpse of them after they were done doing whatever it was they were doing. They were supporting each other heavily, and were sweating a lot.

Sasuke was no stalker (Hinata sneezed for apparently no reason), but he was slowly starting to care for his two teammates, and as such was mildly worried for their health. So, he decided to follow them to see what they did after missions that left them in such bad condition.

He left the building and jumped onto the rooftops, where he started jumping from roof top to roof top while searching for his teammates. Spying them, he jumped off of the roof and used a henge on himself to turn himself into a middle-aged civilian man. He then followed them discreetly at about thirty meters behind them.

He was surprised when he saw them turning towards the training fields. 'What kind of training could they be doing?' He wondered. He undid his transformation and followed them into the training grounds, where he quickly hid in the foliage and started observing the two.

* * *

'_Naruto_.' Raisochi said.

'I know." Naruto thought back.

Hinata and Jounai were having a similar conversation. '_Hinata, don't let him know that you've noticed him._' Jounai said, '_I want to see how this plays out_.'

'Okay.' Hinata thought back.

Naruto and Hinata turned to face each other. "_Match between Naruto and Hinata, begin_!' Raisochi's voice resounded, scaring the shit out of Sasuke.

'Wh-What the hell's going on?!' Said emo thought to himself, looking around for anyone else. However, what happened next took his mind off of the voice instantly.

He saw Naruto make a hand sign, and suddenly about forty Narutos were in the clearing. With a yell, the Naruto's all charged at Hinata. Sasuke winced slightly as he thought that the girl was going to be pulverized.

He was wrong.

As soon as the clones got within six feet of her, she quickly spun around as a blue dome of spinning chakra appeared around her, knocking away the Naruto clones and popping a few. When the dust cleared, Sasuke was surprised to see that the girl had veins around her eyes.

'So, this is the Byakugan.' Sasuke thought, watching the battle intently.

Roaring, Naruto made even more clones then before, around one hundred, and charged at the girl. Sasuke waited with baited breath to see what the girl would do next. He was not disappointed.

Suddenly, a yin yang symbol appeared on the ground around the Hyuuga heiress. Sasuke saw her mumble something, and suddenly she blazed through the Naruto clones, which popped in rapid succession. However, she quickly closed her eyes, which confused Sasuke, until he saw that there was no one left on the field except for the girl. But why didn't she just use her Byakugan if the dobe was hiding?

However, whatever she was doing seemed to have worked as she quickly opened her eyes and threw a low powered explosive kunai at the trees opposite Sasuke, and to his surprise he saw Naruto fall out of the trees with swirls in his eyes.

"_Winner of the match, Hinata_!" Said another voice, this time feminine. Sasuke's eyes widened again, but he continued to observe his teammates. Hinata was helping a still drowsy Naruto get up, and said blonde was trying to wake himself up.

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto suddenly looked up to his exact location. "Enjoy the show, teme?" He said, grinning.

Sasuke was so surprised that he fell out of the tree, but he quickly flipped himself around and landed on all fours. He stood up and glared at his teammates. "Did you know that I was there the entire time?" He growled.

Surprisingly, it was Hinata who answered. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but…ummm…well…"

"Some friends of ours told us to let you watch." Naruto finished, causing Hinata to look at him, surprised.

The gears inside of Sasuke's head were turning. "By "friends" do you mean those voices that I heard before and after your match?" He said slowly.

Before Naruto and Hinata could answer, however, said voices resounded across the clearing.

"_They call you a genius_?" Said the masculine voice, "_I bet that Naruto wouldn't even have to ask that._"

"_And anyways, we're not just voice_," Said the feminine voice, "_We're living, breathing deities…Sort of…Maybe…_"

Sasuke sweatdropped, but quickly shook his head. "Okay, I want to know exactly what the hell is going on here." He demanded.

"_Can I get a please, Mr. Emo_?" Said the feminine voice pleasantly. Sasuke swore that he heard the masculine voice sigh.

"…Fine. Please…Voice-san?" Sasuke grounded out through clenched teeth.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock. "Y-You said the P-word." Naruto whispered, "And we didn't even have to beat the shit out of you." He turned to Hinata and started shaking her shoulders. "IS THE WORLD ENDING, HINATA-CHAN?!" He yelled hysterically.

Hinata could only whisper, "I-I don't know, Naruto-kun."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching the scene with a massively growing sweatdrop. "_Don't worry, they'll be over it in a second._" The feminine voice said, "_Oh, and by the way, my name isn't "voice-san". It's Jounai. And the other voice is my brother, Raisochi-nii._"

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Okay, but I still want some answ-"

"_Everyone, GET THE HELL DOWN!_" Raisochi and Jounai shouted at the same time. The three kids quickly obeyed, just as a stream of jet-black flames shot over their heads.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke stood up shakily. "Wh-What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled.

The sound of grinding teeth could be heard. "_A Darkling._" Raisochi said, "_I can't believe that we didn't sense it coming! This is really bad, kids. I want you to…Nevermind. It's too late._"

The three were about to ask what he meant when their question was answered in the form of a roar. Suddenly, a black shape could be seen lumbering through the forest. For some reason, It suddenly started to rain as well.

Hinata's knees began shaking. "Wh-What is that?" She asked with wide eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke were trembling slightly as well. "Damn it!" Naruto shouted, "Why in the hell is one of those things here?! I thought you guys killed them all off!"

"_No time to talk_!" Came Jounai's voice, "_Get ready for your first real fight, kids_!"

Suddenly, the black shape burst through the tree line, and the Genin got their first look at a Darkling. It was large, about eight feet tall, and looked like a monkey. It had six arms which ended in clawed hands and eight slatted yellow eyes, with slit pupils. It had no nose, and it seemed to have no mouth, but that was proven wrong when it roared and the lower half of its face peeled back into four to reveal rows of sharp, jagged teeth.

"_Shit shit shit shit SHIT_!" Raisochi yelled, "_Okay, listen up. Don't back down. You guys can't run from this because it'll catch up to you extremely quickly. Now here's what you're going to do. You need to HOLY SHIT HINATA DODGE_!" This last part was because the Darkling, having gotten impatient, had decided to begin it's attack. It leaped into the air and took a swipe at Hinata, who dodged just in time.

This snapped Naruto and Sasuke out of their fear as Naruto quickly made two hundred clones and Sasuke started making hand seals. The last Uchiha breathed in deeply. "Fire Style: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" He yelled, breathing out a potent stream of flames. It hit the Darkling dead on, and it roared in pain. The Naruto clones quickly attacked the beast, punching and kicking it. It just shrugged them off however and swiped at them with its claws, making a good number of them pop.

Hinata was looking at the monster with her Byakugan active, but all she could see was a haze of dark energy around it. Without her vision, she couldn't use her family's jutsu, and Jounai's power was next to useless in this situation. She suddenly came to a shocking realization.

"I-I can't do anything." She whispered to herself. However, she was jolted out of her musings by someone calling her name.

"Hinata-chan, get the hell out of there!" A sweat-covered Naruto yelled, raising his hand to the sky. Realizing what he was going to do, Hinata quickly jumped out of the way just as a storm cloud appeared directly above the Darkling. She ran over to Sasuke, who was openly terrified at the moment.

"Rakurai: LEVEL TWO!" Naruto yelled, swiping his hands down as he used the same technique Raisochi had used to incinerate Mizuki. A decently powerful bolt of lightning struck down from the storm cloud, striking the Darkling and causing it to screech in pain.

Naruto dropped to one knee, his vision swimming. Through the haze, he saw Sasuke blow another stream of fire at the demon, but this time the Darkling just roared and swatted Sasuke away. The boy crashed through several trees, and finally came to a stop on a rock, where he lay, unmoving.

"T-Teme." Naruto said, trying to stand up. He almost blacked out from the effort. He saw the beast moving towards a terrified Hinata. This allowed him to get to his feet, but he was starting to see a tunnel. "H-Hinata-chan." He said, trying to run, but he ended up falling down again.

The beast was walking slowly towards Hinata, who was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. Naruto tried to get up, but he couldn't move his body.

"**Give in to the darkness.**" Said a malicious voice in his head, "**You want to save her, don't you? Well than, call upon my power, and together we shall save her.**"

"K-Kyuubi." Naruto choked out.

'_Don't listen to him, Naruto_!' Raisochi yelled, '_Don't use his power_! _He'll hurt those you care about_!'

Growling, Naruto slowly stood up. He saw the beast about to swipe at Hinata, and he threw an explosive kunai at it's arm. It roared in pain and turned around to see it's attacker. Gritting his teeth, Naruto raised his arms up to the sky.

'_Naruto, no_!' Raisochi yelled, '_If you use that technique in your condition, you'll die_! _Stop what you're doing NOW_!'

Naruto shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Raisochi." Naruto said, "But I have to do this." The faces of his teammates and friends flashed in front of his face. He remembered his times with Hinata, and he started to realize too late that he actually liked the girl as more than just a friend.

He looked at Hinata, who looked back with fear and confusion. "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing!" She yelled over the rain.

Naruto grinned at her and said something that she couldn't hear. She read his lips, and her eyes widened and she began to tear up as she realized what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto-kun, STOP!" She yelled, trying to move. It was like she was anchored into place, however; She couldn't move a muscle.

'_Just let him._' Jounai said sadly, '_It's his choice._'

"LET ME GO!" Hinata yelled, trying to break through the bonds that held her to no avail.

Naruto looked away from Hinata and closed his eyes. Instantly, small bolts of purple and gold lightning began to shoot out from around him, and he gained a faint glow. Large dark purple storm clouds began to form over the Darkling, who just looked up in confusion.

Golden lightning started to flash, and thunder began to rumble. Blinking back tears, Naruto said the name of his jutsu. "TSUYOI RAKURAI: LEVEL ONE!" He yelled as he brought his hands down. Instantly, a giant bolt of golden lightning shot down from the sky, hitting the Darkling. There was a massive explosion, and the scream of the demon could be heard as well.

Hinata had closed her eyes when the explosion happened, but she had felt someone grab onto her and pull her to safety. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke next to her, looking over to the field. She also noticed that it had stopped raining.

She looked over, and saw that the dust was starting to clear. Even though she was afraid of what she might see, she looked down to where Naruto had been before the explosion. The Darkling was gone, and only a giant pile of ash remained. Hinata got up and ran into the remaining smoke, with Sasuke soon following her.

She activated her Byakugan, and looked around for her crush. She had started to lose hope when she saw a human-shaped body. She quickly ran over to it, relieved, but when she got a good look at the blonde, she instantly covered her mouth with her hands and tears started leaking out of her eyes.

Naruto looked like death. He was badly burnt all over his body, and had multiple cuts and lacerations all over his body, most likely from the flying rocks that kicked up when the explosion occurred. What little skin that wasn't burned was white.

Sasuke quickly ran over to the boy and checked him for a pulse. Hinata waited with bated breath. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He's alive, but barely." Sasuke said, wincing as he picked up the boy. "Help me carry him. We're going to the hospital."

Hinata could only nod shakily as she helped Sasuke carry her crush to the hospital. She didn't know what to do. She was in a state of shock. The only thing that kept her moving was Naruto's final words to her before he had used the Tsuyoi Rakurai:

"Hinata-chan, I really like you."

* * *

A/N:…Whoa. Did this really come from my mind? It's angsty in the extreme. Well, shit has officially gone down folks. Now, the question is whether or not Naruto will survive.

Okay, there will be no omakes in this chapter. Sorry to those of you who gave me ideas, but Ill use them next chapter. I don't think that now would be a very good time for humor.

Well, here's this chapter's questions:

What level of Tsuyoi Rakurai did Naruto use?

What animal did the Darkling look like?

Well, that's that. Remember, my fan art contest is still going on. Hopefully by the time that this chapter is uploaded, the character bios will be uploaded as well. Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Triforcelord, out!


	9. Chapter 9

**By that Sin fell the Angels**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this story! Okay, I'm starting this on Wednesday, and holy shit am I impressed with the response I've gotten today! It looks like I'm updating on Wednesday from now on. Well, enough with that for now. Let's get on with the chapter!

**By that Sin fell the Angels Chapter 9: A New Bond is Formed**

Hinata was tearing through the forest as fast as she could, supporting her crush on her shoulder. She looked quickly to where her other teammate was supporting Naruto's other shoulder. Although he was breathing heavily, he seemed to be able to continue.

Suddenly, her foot slipped, and she fell down, bringing Sasuke and Naruto with her. She quickly got up and ran over to where the injured blonde was laying still. Trembling, she checked for a pulse, only to start crying heavily.

There was no pulse. Because of her, her crush had died.

Suddenly, the sky turned red, and Naruto's body started to bubble with red chakra. The image of a nine tailed fox began to form from the chakra, causing Hinata to crawl back on her hands and knees in fear.

The fox chuckled deeply. "**Do you see what your so-called "love" for this boy has done?" **It questioned, "**If he dies, it shall be your fault. If you want him to survive, you should LEAVE HIM BE!**" Suddenly, the fox lunged at her, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as she closed her eyes, not able to look death in the face…

* * *

Hinata jerked up in the chair she was sitting in, clutching her heart, sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

'It was just that dream again.' She thought to herself. Even though she knew that, however, she couldn't help but think what the dream could possibly mean.

'_Don't worry about it._' Jounai's voice said in her head, '_It was just a dream and you know it. However, I would recommend talking about it to him when he wakes up. He might be able to help you._'

Slowly, Hinata began to calm down. She glanced over the hospital bed on her left, where her crush was resting. It had been two days since the incident with the Darkling, and Naruto had yet to wake up. The doctors had said that it was a miracle that he had survived, but Hinata had a good idea why.

While they were carrying Naruto through the forest, Naruto's pulse had temporarily stopped. Before Hinata could even stop moving, however, red chakra had began to bubble from the boy's body and his pulse came back. This, combined with her dream, was making Hinata come to a shocking conclusion.

Naruto was the container for the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox.

When she was eight, the Hyuuga heiress had overheard a couple of Chunin talking about the night the Kyuubi was killed. However, they had mentioned something about a "demon brat". Confused, Hinata had asked her father about it. His eyes had widened temporarily, but he had sighed and told her to look for a book about something called "jinchurikis". Hinata had done what her father had told her and learned that the tailed beasts could not be killed, but only sealed. Their containers were called a "jinchuriki".

Hinata had pieced together what she had known with what she had learned and had figured out that the Kyuubi hadn't really been killed, but rather sealed into a container. She had always wondered who the "demon brat" was, but never really figured it out.

The more the Hyuuga heiress thought about it, the more it made sense. Naruto had always been treated poorly by the villagers, and she guessed that since the masses were generally of lower intelligence, they would probably mistake the boy for the fox itself, rather than seeing him as the container for it. Hinata actually thought that Naruto was a hero for it, seeing as he was the only thing holding back the beast from destroying Konoha. She thought that it was wrong for the villagers to treat him like they did.

She looked out the window that was next to Naruto's bed. Judging from the faint light that was shining, it was just beginning to be dawn. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she stretched and turned on a lamp next to the chair she was sitting in. She then took out a book and began to read.

The lavender-eyed girl had barely ever left the blonde boy's side since they had gotten to the hospital. The only times when she had left were when Sasuke came to visit and actually asked politely for some privacy, and when she had to use the restroom. Her meals were brought to her, and the only reason why the hospital staff hadn't tried to kick her out was because her father had tried to bring her home. Key word "tried".

She had flat out said no, which had greatly surprised Hiashi, since his daughter had barely ever shown this much backbone before. He had asked why, and Hinata had promptly told him that no matter what her reasons were, it didn't matter because she wasn't going to leave the hospital room until Naruto was awake. Hiashi had seen the fire in his daughter's eyes and conceded, although he had warned her that there was going to be consequences for her actions later, and left the room. The hospital staff had decided that it wasn't worth the trouble to remove the Hyuuga heiress from the room, and let her be.

The reason for her sudden increase in confidence was something that she couldn't help but think about every day since Naruto had been hospitalized. His last words to her before he had used the Tsuyoi Rakurai.

"Hinata-chan, I really like you."

These words replayed themselves over and over and over in her mind. It was getting to the point where she didn't know if she had just imagined her crush saying those words or not. She hoped with every fiber of her being that she hadn't misread his lips, but the seed of doubt still remained. However, once he was awake, Hinata was determined to find out, and if he had really said those words, than she would do something about it.

"No…" Naruto suddenly mumbled. Hinata's head jerked so fast that bones could be heard cracking, but she sighed as she realized that Naruto was still sleeping.

"He's having another nightmare again." She said out loud to no one.

'_You know, somehow I don't think that blondie is having another nightmare._' Said Jounai's voice.

Hinata became confused. 'What do you mean?' She asked in her mind.

'_Well, he's inside of his mindscape again._' Jounai said, '_And not in Raisochi's part of it either._'

Hinata thought for a few seconds, before a terrifying idea came to her. 'Jounai-san, can seals be part of the mindscape?' Hinata questioned.

Slowly, Jounai realized what Hinata was implying. '_Hey, kidget, have you ever wondered what the inside of blondie's head looks like?_' She said, preparing her energy.

'Sometimes.' Hinata said, catching on to what Jounai was saying, 'Is Naruto-kun going to be alright?'

'_As long as Raisochi-nii's there, he should be fine_.' Jounai said, '_Now, I'm just warning you, this is going to feel a little weird, so try not to hurl, okay_?'

Before Hinata could question what Jounai had just said, her world morphed into a strange pattern of colors that made no sense, before she felt herself being transformed into pure energy. She shot out of herself towards her crush, who was now starting to sweat heavily.

* * *

Hinata landed ankle deep in scummy water. She stumbled slightly, and looked around curiously at her surroundings. She seemed to be inside of a sewer, but that couldn't be right. This was Naruto's mindscape, so why did it look like a sewer?

"I think I can answer that." Said a voice from her right. She turned her head to see Jounai dusting herself off and looking around. "Since this is the part of blondie's mindscape that the fuzzball is living in, it's fallen into disrepair. That fox must be one powerful woodland critter if it can keep even this small part of blondie's mindscape under its control while Raisochi-nii's here."

Hinata nodded to show that she understood. "But where do we find Naruto-kun?" She asked her demigod.

Jounai closed her eyes and began muttering under her breath. After a few seconds, she opened them again and started speed walking towards one of the paths that they could see. Hinata quickly followed her.

The two walked in silence for a moment before Hinata decided to ask something that had been bugging her for a while now. "Jounai-san?" Jounai nodded to show that she was listening. "How did you just use your powers back there? I thought that you couldn't use them without a medium?"

Jounai turned her head without slowing, smiled, and mussed up the girl's hair. "Smart girl." She said, "Well, you see, the reason why I can use my powers in here is because it's a little different in someone's mindscape." Hinata nodded, "In the physical world, even if we make ourselves "appear", it's still only an image made of our power. Think of it as an overly juiced up henge. And you're right, we can only really use our powers through our hosts. So in the physical world, we demigods are virtually powerless.

"However," Jounai continued, "A mindscape is a part of a person's soul. The only thing that can enter a person's mindscape is another soul and/or a being made entirely of energy. So, in here, I'm a soul, so my seals don't affect me. That's why I can use my powers in a mindscape."

Hinata nodded. "I understand. But does that mean that Raisochi-san can use his powers too?"

Jounai chuckled. "Yep. Raisochi-nii can use his powers in a mindscape too. In fact, all of us can use our powers in a mindscape, with the exception of Kaji, but that's a story for another time." Jounai's expression suddenly darkened. "Now, be quiet. We're here."

Hinata and Jounai walked quietly over to the corner of the passageway and peeked from behind it. Hinata instantly clasped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, while Jounai just sighed and stroked the girl's hair in an attempt to calm her pseudo little sister down.

In front of them was Naruto, who was having a glaring contest with none other than the Kyuubi itself.

Hinata was now crying quietly. Sure, she had had a hunch, but to actually see it in person was a terrifying experience and a major eye opener. The pure evil and malice radiating out from the demon would have been enough to bring her to her knees, but she had a feeling that Jounai was shielding her from the worst of it. Then, they started to talk.

The Kyuubi let out a deep, gravelly rumble that almost sounded like it was chuckling. "**Very good, boy**." It said, "**It seems that you have grown a spine, even if I want nothing more than to rip it out with my own claws**."

Naruto growled at the beast. "Yeah? Well, I don't want to be told that I have a spine by someone who's too scared to even come out and fight me like a man…thing…"

The Nine-Tails growled at the blonde. "**It would do you well to give respect to those who are greater than you, boy**." It said, narrowing its eyes, "**Someday, you may just ANGER THE WRONG BEING**!" Suddenly, its claw shot out of the bars that held it towards Naruto, who quickly jumped back, a look of surprise on his face.

The Kyuubi chuckled as it retracted its claw. "**Now do you see**?" It asked, "**Even with your infinitesimal increase in power, you are still no match for one as great and powerful as I**."

Jounai, who was still holding a slightly calmer Hinata, looked around curiously. 'I wonder what Raisochi-nii's waiting for?' She thought to herself, wincing as the Kyuubi sent another claw out of his bars towards Naruto. 'This is starting to escalate a bit too quickly for my tastes. I might have to step in soon.'

"**Now, I think that I know the reason for that increase in confidence**." It said, grinning and showing numerous sharp, jagged teeth, "**It's that little brat…Hinata, correct**?"

Naruto bared his teeth. "You leave Hinata-chan out of this, you bastard!" He yelled.

If the Kyuubi had any, he would have raised an eyebrow. "**Oh? Hinata **_**chan**_**, huh? So, that little brat must be pretty important to you, correct**?" He took Naruto's glare as a yes and chuckled, grinning again. "**When I get out of here, I'll make sure that she is the second one I feast on, right after you**!"

Hinata took in a sharp breath. She suddenly felt a cold, numbing feeling coursing through her body. She hadn't ever felt this kind of feeling before, but she didn't like it at all.

Jounai grimaced. 'Great, now she's starting to become terrorized.' She thought, 'I guess this is her first time ever seeing true evil. Well, at least we won't have to go through this again. Hopefully.'

The Kyuubi laughed, but then looked around in confusion as it heard a crackling sound. It looked up just in time to see a dark cloud, and promptly got a healthy dose of electricity straight into its left eye. It howled in pain and looked around for the perpetrator. It focused its remaining good eye on the only person in the room that it could see: A sweating and kneeling Naruto.

"Y-You…can say anything you want…about me." He ground out, glaring at the fox, who was surprised by the amount of killing intent the boy was leaking out, "But if you insult Hinata-chan, I don't care if you're supposed to be immortal. I **will **kill you."

The demon backed away slightly. Judging by the amount of damage the boy had managed to do to it at the level he was at now, if the Kyuubi let him live for even another year, there was a good chance that its powers could be completely taken over by the human, or that the little brat could even carry out his promise.

"**Do you realize what you have done, boy**?" The Nine-Tailed Fox growled, "**I am the only thing that is keeping you alive. If I cut off my chakra now, there is a good chance that you will die. I am not a petty human against whom you can win against, boy. I am the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, a Demon Lord! You should just forget about that little brat! She will only end up getting you killed**!"

The Kyuubi was now panting slightly after its rant. It was greatly surprised, however, when the blonde began chuckling.

"**What is so funny, brat**?" It asked, glaring at the boy in front of him with its good eye.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi, who backed away slightly at the look on his face. It was not the look of a scared little boy who had lost his mind, like it had been expecting. The eyes of the boy looking up at him were the eyes of a determined, experienced shinobi, eyes that didn't belong on a fresh Genin.

For an instant, a familiar face flashed in front if the Nine-Tails eyes, one that made a strange mix of hatred and fear bubble up inside of it. For an instant, the Kyuubi saw not the face of his container, but that of the one that had sealed him.

'**Yondaime…Hokage…**' It growled inside of its head, subconsciously taking a step back

Naruto stood up, even though it made his vision swim. He chuckled again. "I'll tell you something, Kyuubi." He said calmly, "It's not that I don't fear death. I think we all do, deep down. But, the reason why I'm laughing isn't because I've lost what little sanity I have left." He looked up at the Kyuubi with fire in his eyes. "The reason why I'm laughing is because of a little fact about me that you don't know. I care about my friends more than I fear death! You will never make me give up on my friends!"

Hinata looked up, and glanced over at her crush. He was glaring at the Kyuubi, a smile on his face. A warm feeling began to bubble up in her stomach, one that felt like what she had always felt for the blonde, but somehow much stronger.

'Is this…love?' She thought to herself. She was snapped out of her musings by the Kyuubi growling. She looked at the demon, who had a look of rage on its face.

"**So, you care about your friends more than you fear death, huh**?!" It shouted, "**Well than, I hope you don't mind dying for them than**!" Its claws began glowing red, causing Naruto to begin backing up.

"**Too late**!" It yelled, reaching through the bars, where its claws began to stretch towards the blonde.

Naruto was looking death in the face, and he knew it. He kept his eyes open; He didn't want to die a coward.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!" A voice suddenly yelled.

A white and blue blur suddenly shot past Naruto and started striking the Kyuubi's good eye. Naruto opened his mouth in awe and shock.

"H-Hinata-chan?!" He half shouted. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jounai, who was looking at Hinata with a grim expression on her face.

"Jounai?!" He said, "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

However, Jounai was prevented form answering by the Kyuubi roaring in pain as his other eye was taken out by Hinata's strikes. "**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PESTS**!" It yelled, and swiped at Hinata with his claws, causing her to be sent flying across the room. Naruto quickly ran and jumped, catching her in his arms and landing on one knee. His hands quickly became wet with a hot, sticky substance, and he looked down in horror as he saw Hinata bleeding heavily from a large gash in her side. He was in so much shock that he couldn't move as one of the Kyuubi's claws came to strike him.

He held Hinata close. 'Well, I guess this is it." He thought, fighting back tears.

Suddenly, he heard a large crackling sound, and a bright flash shined right over his head. The roar of the Kyuubi was heard soon after it. He turned his head to see Raisochi and Jounai standing in the entryway of the room, looking beyond pissed.

"**You dare to hurt my host, student, and friend**?" Raisochi growled as the ceiling disappeared, replaced by thunder clouds beginning to form above them.

"**Not only have you harmed my brother's student, but my student could possibly die as well**." Jounai said. The Kyuubi was now practically shitting bricks at the massive amount of killing intent the two were letting out.

"**Now, you shall pay the price**!" They yelled.

'**Jounai, you heal Hinata. I'll take care of the Kyuubi**.' Raisochi telepathed to his sister as they ran, who nodded and stopped by the two.

Naruto was in shock. He didn't know what to do. His first real friend was dying in his arms, demigods were fighting the Kyuubi, and his mindscape was going out of control. His mind kept trying to shut down, but he didn't want to pass out without knowing that Hinata was safe.

Slap. Naruto was jolted out of his stupor as Jounai slapped him in the face. "Better?" The emotion demigod asked. Naruto nodded.

"Good." She said. "Now, let me see Hinata." Naruto complied, and almost let out a whimper as he saw how pale Hinata was.

"I want you to stay quiet and just watch, Naruto." Jounai said, laying Hinata down on the ground and placing her hands, which were glowing green, over her, "If Hinata dies in a mindscape, her physical body will crumble into dust, so I have to really concentrate."

Naruto just nodded numbly and looked over at Raisochi, who was firing bolt after bolt of electricity at the Nine Tails, who was roaring in pain after each strike, and had given up on trying to attack and was focusing on defending himself from the worst of the attack.

"**Is that truly all that you can do, fox**?" Raisochi questioned. The Kyuubi just growled in response. Raisochi shook his head. "**I guess that demon lords these days have grown complacent**." He said condescendingly.

"**Who are you to speak to me like this, Son of Lightning**?" The demon lord said.

Raisochi smiled mirthlessly at the demon. "**I am no son of lightning**." He said, "**I am normally known as the Father of Lightning**!" He suddenly raised his hands up towards the sky, where purple and gold lights began to shine. With a grunt of effort, Raisochi swung his hands down, causing two bolts of lightning, one purple and one gold, to strike the Kyuubi, who howled in pain. When the bolts dispersed, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox was shown to be unconscious, lying on the floor of its cage and twitching every few seconds.

Raisochi let out a sigh and turned towards the others. From what he could see, Naruto was looking relieved while Jounai was wiping sweat off of her forehead. Hinata was starting to sit up as well. He smiled, knowing that his sisters healing abilites were the third best in the family, and walked towards the others, who looked up when they heard his boots striking the stone.

"I think that we have all had enough for today." He said, "While Jounai and I are used to this kind of thing, you two-" He pointed to Naruto and Hinata, "-Are not. So, Hinata and Jounai, it's time for you two to return to where you belong. And you-" He pointed at Naruto, "-You're body is ready to wake up. Now, I know that you two have had a mildly traumatizing experience, but there's no use crying about it. Now, you two can talk in the physical world. For now, Ja Ne."

That was the last thing Naruto and Hinata heard before their world started morphing.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata both sat up quickly, breathing heavily. They looked at each other, and began speaking quickly at the same time.

"Hinata-chan/Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry-"

They looked at each other, puzzled. "You go first." They said at the same time, then they sighed. Naruto opened his mouth, but Hinata held up a finger.

"You go first." She said seriously.

Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was the container for the Kyuubi." He said, clenching his fists, "I mean, you're my friend. I really like you, too. Maybe as more than a friend." Hinata looked up, and was surprised to see that Naruto was crying, "And now, I screwed it up. I don't blame you if you hate me. In fact, I-"

Slap.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt the left side of his face, which was now red and stinging. He felt Hinata move over to him and hug him, nuzzling his shoulder, "If you ever say that again, I'll make it a Jyuken slap." She said, taking her head out from his shoulder. Naruto was surprised to see that her eyes were red. "Naruto-kun, I would never, _ever _hate you. No matter what you do, I'll always really like you." She said, mimicking his words.

Naruto's eyes became misty again. "Hinata-chan…" He said, fighting back tears, "Why don't you hate me? Aren't you scared of me?"

Hinata shook her head. "I know there's nothing about you to be scared of." She said, "And I don't hate you because I realized a long time ago what a great person you are. If anyone would try to get to know you better, I bet that they would want to be friends with you too."

Naruto reached over and hugged Hinata back. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He said, smelling her hair. He loved the lavender smell of it.

Hinata decided to do something that she never dreamed that she was going to do. She steeled her nerves and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek. Instantly, both of their faces lit up light a stop light on red.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, panicking, "I don't know what came over me!"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry." He said, "I actually liked that. The only problem is that, even though we both like each other a lot, we don't really know each other well enough to actually, you know, go out on dates and be all romantic and stuff." Hinata hung her head. "But, I have an idea." Hinata looked up to see Naruto grinning at her. "How about we spend some time together, and, you know, try to get to know each other a little better. Kinda like predating, I guess. I mean, only if you want to, of course."

Hinata looked at Naruto, and promptly glomped him with a squeal. "I'd love that, Naruto-kun!" She squealed.

Naruto's face was slowly turning blue. "Hinata-chan…Injuries…Need oxygen…Hurting…Dying…"

Hinata was oblivious, however, to her new not-but-kind-of boyfriend. She was lost in bliss, and Naruto eventually hugged her back, even though he was slowly dying of oxygen deprivation.

It was only the start of a story that still had much to be told. Although much had happened to the two, their adventure was just beginning.

End of Part One

* * *

Omake: Raisochi and Jounai's…Training Methods…Yes…Right…(Inspired by Leaf Ranger)

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were giggling madly as they applied the final touches to their "Training". According to Raisochi and Jounai, this "training" would increase their stealth skills by a large amount, and they were having fun while doing it.

They soon finished, and tiptoed out of the room, holding in laughs.

* * *

The Hokage yawned as he stretched in his bed. Waking up quickly, as any veteran shinobi quickly learned to do, he walked over to his closet, where he kept the uniform of the Hokage.

Opening it, he blinked twice, and yelled out one word. "NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

It took the cleaning staff five hours to get all of the pink paint out, and all the while Naruto and Hinata were hiding inside of the floorboards, giggling like mad.

That is, until an ANBU found them…

* * *

A/N: Okay people, that's part one of the story done! Here's how the story's going to go. There's going to be numerous parts, and it's going to be divided into two or three books. This is the first part, and I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me until now. I'm going to take a two week break on the story for now, so I can plan the second part out, as well as participate in real life activities.

I also want to know what you guys thought of the first part. There's almost two hundred of you who are still reading this story, and I really want to know what you guys think of this thing so far. Your inputs are very important to me, because if I know what I did right and what I did wrong, I can go back and fix the earlier chapters, as well as do better on the second part.

No questions this time, but to celebrate the end of part one, everyone who reviews between now and when I post the next chapter will get the choice of either one omake or one cameo.

Thanks for reading, and triforcelord, out!


End file.
